El poder del deseo
by Zusuky
Summary: Después de la guerra, la humanidad retrocedió de manera moral y social. Nuevos Monarcas se disputan el país, la degradación y falta de amor domina el ambiente, aun en medio de este caos ¿Puede nacer el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**El poder del deseo.**

 _ **¿Seríamos más felices si todas las personas dijeran exactamente lo que desean y, en el acto, se les cumpliera? Probablemente no, porque la satisfacción en ocasiones proviene no tanto de la realización del deseo sino de su fantasía, como en el pervertido, o el de aplazarlo como en muchas historias.**_

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Reino de plata.**

.

El cielo despejado, las bellas colinas verdes cubiertas de un arcoíris de flores silvestres, embellecían el camino.

Atrás habían quedado los vestigios de que en la tierra se hubiese desatado una guerra mundial, ¡Vaya capacidad del planeta para resistir y regenerarse!

.

.

Acostumbrada a ese paisaje, una mujer indiferente ante la magnificencia de la naturaleza llevaba sobre su espalda el fruto de su duro trabajo, unos diez kilos de tallos de arroz es lo que había conseguido durante todo el día de su rebusca en los muchos campos de siembra que ahora estaban abandonados.

Ante su vista algo inesperado sucedió. Se encontró de frente con un enorme perro salvaje que, al verla comenzó a ladrar mostrándole sus fieros y enormes colmillos. Ella no reacciono como la típica mujer asustada e indefensa, lo que ya antes había vivido no podía compararse a esta situación aparentemente peligrosa.

Comenzó a responder los ladridos y gruñidos de aquella bestia, de la misma forma; como si del mismo animal se tratara.

Se detuvo asustada cuando escucho y vio a lo lejos a una joven corriendo y gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Todo indicaba que huía de algo o de alguien, ya que lucía aterrada.

Las cosas sucedían tan rápido que su cerebro no le indico que hacer, permaneció como una estatua inerte. Tres sujetos de aspecto temerario y sucio, perseguían a aquella joven que llevaba las telas de su vestimenta desgarradas y al verla escapando; sin ninguna compasión aquellos infelices, le dispararon por la espalda.

El horror cubría ese hermoso lugar, de la herida de aquella espalda brotaba a borbotones sangre que mojaba el fresco pasto verde. Aquel sitio pintoresco, ahora estaba teñido de rojo; rojo sangre.

La mujer que observaba todo, continuaba paralizada. El perro salvaje ante el ruido del disparo actuó mas sagazmente, había huido rápidamente. El peor depredador de la tierra aparecía; el hombre.

Los malhechores se acercaban a ella mirándola sin decir una sola palabra; le apuntaba de frente uno de ellos, y en su temor de ver que estaban a solo unos pasos de ella; no se dio cuenta que otro tipo a sus espaldas ya la tenía como blanco en su mira y, segundos después le disparo atravesando su cráneo; matándola al instante.

Aquel trabajo que había realizado durante todo el día, quedo tirado junto a ella en el piso. Su familia no se alimentaria de ese arroz y su cuerpo tal vez serviría de alimento para el animal y su jauría que instantes atrás había encontrado.

El suceso de esa tarde no era algo aislado, el respeto por la vida y las personas habían desaparecido.

.

.

.

A unas millas de ahí, en una enorme casa que ahora parecía descuidada; pero que se notaba que en el pasado era una elegante y rica mansión. Habitaban cinco personas, tres de ellos eran hermanos, un joven rubio, apuesto y alto quien era el mayor. Portaba finas ropas, pero ahora lucían desgastadas por el uso continuo, su hermano menor y su adolescente hermana vestían de manera semejante.

Se trataba de la mansión Tatsumi, reconocida años atrás por su riqueza y alta alcurnia. Pero la guerra, lo que a todos les parecía el fin del mundo, o al menos el fin de su mundo; lo había desaparecido casi todo.

Años atrás, se dividía y regia el sistema mundial en clases sociales y razas.

Clase alta, clase media y pobres. Blancos, asiáticos, latinos y negros, estos dos últimos los más marginados y despreciados. Todos divididos por fronteras creadas por la ambición y el prejuicio humano.

En el presente, casi nadie era ni rico, ni medio. La mayoría se hallaba en la pobreza y muchos en pobreza extrema. Quienes se encontraban lejos de esta eran los que habían tomado el control de todo, haciéndose dueños de la mayoría de propiedades y pertenencias de los muertos y desaparecidos en la guerra. Ahora todos los pobladores tenían los mismos derechos como los marginados; latinos y negros.

Lo que en el pasado fue la servidumbre en la mansión Tatsumi, en el presente algunos eran sus ayudantes y residentes por voluntad propia, otros decidieron salir a buscar a sus familiares. Tatsumi Souichi trabajaba al lado de su leal sirviente y amigo Kurukawa desde el amanecer, hasta el mediodía cultivando sus vegetales; lo que era su alimento. También, se aventuraban de vez en cuando a salir en busca de alguna liebre o animal pequeño para saciar sus ganas de carne.

Hasta la fecha, Souichi mantenía su dignidad intacta, aunque semanalmente le abastecían de alimentos procesados en cajas selladas, y algunos frescos, él pretendía sobrevivir por sus propios medios; no deseaba tener mayores ventajas a las de sus pocos vecinos sobrevivientes que también morían de hambre. Además que se proponía preparar a sus hermanos para la vida que ahora enfrentaban.

Salir de su propiedad resultaba en un riesgo enorme. Lo que años atrás en Nagoya y demás ciudades de Japón eran avenidas transitadas, ahora estaban cubiertas de hierba. Los autos y trenes que habían sido destruidos por proyectiles o bombas de implosión, estaban en lugares que prepararon para comprimirlos pues ya eran inservibles. Los combustibles fueron tomados por los poderosos.

Japón a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad, siempre se destacó por su fortaleza después de las guerras. Siempre conseguía salir adelante sin aceptar la ayuda de otros países, pero ahora nadie ofrecía ayuda. Todas las naciones estaban devastadas y el retroceso, más la degradación ahora reinaba en el planeta.

La poca electricidad que aún estaba reservada en las plantas, la utilizaban solo los ricos y por supuesto El Rey de plata en su lujoso castillo. Los pobladores tenían que utilizar lámparas de petróleo o velas de cera.

La vida del ser humano era una batalla continua por la supervivencia. Siempre lo fue, sin embargo el exponer la integridad y salvar el pellejo a cada instante; resultaba agotador y desgastante.

La sociedad, aun antes de la guerra había cambiado mucho su supuesta moralidad, si es que podría llamársele así, o si es que existía alguna.

Décadas atrás los homosexuales se escondían y se les consideraba una minoría rechazada y marginada; los raros, los extraños. Pero, incluso esto había cambiado, ahora los extraños y minoría eran los heterosexuales. Aunque estos jamás se esconderían, ellos se consideraban los normales.

Los hombres, habían dejado atrás el gusto por las mujeres y los que aun mantenían este; resultaban ser violadores. Las féminas prácticamente estaban siendo asesinadas y algunas que se les permitía vivir, tenían que sufrir un embarazo no deseado y dar tumbos por la vida, como las mujeres que se mostraron al comienzo de esta historia. Las personas que vivían esa realidad, eran testigos de la falta de amor al semejante y ferocidad que muchos tenían.

Había algunas excepciones, Souichi se preocupaba enormemente por sus dos hermanos, y Kanako era su prioridad frente a los sucesos de cada día. Se olvidaba de sí mismo y que su padre antes de partir a la guerra como la mayoría de los hombres mayores a treinta años, había tenido que ceder en entregar a su primogénito cuando este cumpliera los veinticuatro años.

Sería entregado al hijo del que ahora se había proclamado Rey y señor de Tokio y sus ciudades aledañas. El Rey de plata o El Rey plateado. Morinaga Tenno.

Tatsumi Soujin no estaba obligado en participar en la guerra, al ser un personaje importante para el mundo de la ciencia y además acaudalado, estaba exento al servicio militar. No obstante, el amor por su país y el pensamiento que de esa manera su familia conseguiría un futuro mejor; lo llevaron a alistarse al ejército de Japón.

Nagoya había sido tomada también por estos poderosos, los Morinaga. El cabeza de familia, ahora El Rey de plata, aprovecho su puesto en el gobierno y las influencias que tenía para derrocar a otros que querían alzarse como monarcas de la tercera parte de la nación.

En un principio, el trato con Tatsumi Soujin, había sido el de entregar a Tomoe; el hijo segundo.

Nagoya era un punto importante para pactar y aunque Soujin no era un rey, si contaba con reconocimiento y apoyo de muchos ciudadanos, de ahí el interés del Rey de plata de crear un alianza con él.

Sin embargo, el menor de los Morinaga a quien correspondía crear lazos y pactar con esa región del país, se negó rotundamente ante su padre al escuchar que el joven Tomoe tenía diesi ocho años:

\- ¡No soy un pederasta! Y tampoco pienso cambiar pañales. Si no es de mi edad o hasta dos años mayor que yo, pacta con otra familia, pero no pienso cuidar de un mocoso -

\- ¡Tú tienes veinte uno! Y te casaras a los veintidós años ¿Que tan grande es la diferencia de edad? Pero no importa, tiene un hermano mayor, entonces este será, pero... Te advierto que tiene fama de ser una fiera, ha hecho retroceder a los que han osado intentar ocupar su mansión. Además, necesitaras usar la fuerza para hacerlo tuyo, es de los que aún se proclaman normales y detesta a los homosexuales -

\- Eso es porque tu insistes en que me comprometa con alguien de esa ciudad ¡No puedes escoger otra! A mí me da igual, de todos modos puedo seguir manteniendo mi estilo de vida como hasta ahora. No esperes que me adapte a una vida de familia que no deseo, prefiero tener a muchos en mi cama y no a un solo sujeto y menos a uno al que tendría que forzar... ¿Yo? ¡No necesito eso! -

Si, Morinaga Tetsuhiro era muy guapo y tenía un cuerpo irresistible. Su estatura era poco común en Japón, un metro ochenta y nueve centímetros. De ningún modo pasaba desapercibido con ese masculino rostro y cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, una oscuridad tan parecida a sus expresivos ojos. No era extraño que a su parecer, el estuviera en la posición de elegir a quien deseara y que este no se resistiera.

.

.

.

Después de arduas horas en la siembra, e ir al rio, trabajosamente habían logrado pescar algo decente para ese día. Bastante agotados, acalorados y sedientos se detuvieron a beber agua de sus botellas.

En la lejanía miraban fuego, consecuencia de que ardían algunas casas. Seguramente se trataba de los forajidos que como aves de rapiña buscaban cosas para su propio provecho. Invadían propiedades y después les prendían fuego. La mayoría eran renegados o traidores que al ver que su vida corría riesgo en la guerra; desertaron. Souichi, muy indignado decía a Kurukawa:

\- ¡Ese malnacido Rey Morinaga! Prometió a mi padre que todas estas masacres acabarían con su reinado de plata, esa es la casa de los Katsudo. Ellos no le hacían daño a nadie, ¡Vamos pronto a ver si aún hay alguien vivo! -

\- Calmate Souichi, yo también quisiera hacer algo y terminar con todo esto... Pero, ya debe ser tarde para ayudarlos. Al menos el hombre ha cumplido con su palabra de mantenernos resguardados, hasta ahora ningún maleante ha sido capaz de burlar a los vigilantes que envió para protegernos y ha continuado enviando provisiones cada semana -

\- No necesitamos de sus limosnas, tu y yo somos lo suficientemente capaces de sacar a todos a delante como hasta ahora lo hemos hecho...Debo idear alguna manera de romper ese estúpido compromiso que hizo mi padre. ¡Como si no existiesen hermosas mujeres para complacer a ese hijo imbécil y mimado del rey! -

\- Sabes que ya se han pasado esos límites, ya nada les satisface a los humanos y han desviado el uso que antes se les daba a las mujeres y mejor no lo menciones, porque hasta eso ya está penado. El rey mismo tiene preferencia por los masculinos, todo el mundo sabe eso.

Oponérsele es arriesgar el pellejo y si tu padre hizo ese pacto, fue porque solo de esa forma esta parte del país obtendría toda la protección y cuidados del Rey -

\- ¡Malditos maricas! Han plagado el planeta, debe haber algo que los desaparezca. Si hubiese terminado mis estudios en ciencias antes de todo este caos, ahora tendría alguna fórmula que los aniquilara o rehabilitara -

.

Regresaron a su casa muy cansados, trabajar más de medio día sembrando y segando bajo el fulgente sol y todavía ir a cazar o pescar; mantenía en buena forma a ambos jóvenes y bastante ocupados.

Souichi enfureció al llegar y ver que Tomoe y Kanako solo estaban columpiándose en unas ruedas de auto viejas que habían colgado en las ramas del enorme árbol que daba frente a su casa.

Se suponía que deberían estar relevándolos en las demás tareas: ordeñar a la única vaca que tenían y les permitía comer leche y queso fresco, alimentar a sus pocas gallinas que les proveían huevos y llevar agua desde el pozo hasta la mansión. Si, se trataba de tareas demasiado pesadas para dos jóvenes; sin embargo, todos debían de apoyar, ya había hablado de eso con ellos en repetidas ocasiones. Pero por lo que sucedía, no habían entendido aun. No entendían que nada se había repuesto aun, ni los servicios de saneamiento, ni servicios de agua, médicos, etc.

\- ¡Tomoe, Kanako! Eso de columpiarse deben hacerlo después de cumplir con sus tareas, a este paso les ganara la noche. No abusen pensando que siempre nos estarán protegiendo o vigilando esos espías del Rey. Pronto cumpliré veinticuatro años y ustedes se quedaran solos ¡Deben estar preparados para sobrevivir! ¡Maldición! -

Su rostro reflejaba su frustración, le dolía gritarles a sus hermanos. Saber cuál era su destino le robaba tranquilidad y energías. Pero si no actuaba firme con ellos, solo les estaría causando daño al no prepararlos para ser capaces si él se iba.

La preocupación de que en unas semanas vinieran por él para cumplir lo pactado, le quitaba el sueño.

Su cuerpo desfallecía de cansancio, pero la angustia superaba la fatiga. La mente no lo dejaba descansar bien. ¿Qué sería de sus hermanos si él se iba? Kurukawa era alguien muy capaz y confiaba en que velaría por ellos pero, y si ese rey ya no dejaba su cerco protector con ellos como había prometido ¿Respetarían sus vidas los forajidos que aun andaban causando destrozos y muertes?

Incluso, no había recibido noticia alguna de su padre; para estas fechas ya debería estar muerto. Eso le decía la razón, pero su rechazo a aquella posible realidad lo superaba. Aún tenía esperanzas de que regresara y compartieran juntos esa enorme responsabilidad.

Su padre partió sin enterarse que el abominable Rey se había llevado a su mujer.

Su madre era el boleto de canje, ella regresaría a lado de sus hermanos cuando Souichi cumpliera el convenio y se presentara semanas antes para la supuesta boda real con Morinaga Tetsuhiro; el menor de los hijos del monarca. De ahí la frustración del rubio, o cumplía y se casaba con el príncipe o Hanna no regresaba a casa. Un juego sucio.

Tatsumi Hanna había sido llevada a vivir a los aposentos del enorme castillo que los Morinaga habían edificado en Tokio. Su integridad estaba intacta, el Rey de plata como llamaban al dueño y señor de esa zona era un enfermo bisexual; pero su predilección eran los maricas. Disfrutaba sodomizarlos hasta el cansancio. No tocaría a una mujer mientras tuviera de donde escoger.

Era bien sabido que el estilo de vida en ese castillo por parte del monarca era de lujuria y desenfreno total, habían retrocedido a la era común del segundo siglo; algo muy semejante al reinado de los Cesares de la antigua Roma. Parecían una copia exacta del gobierno de Calígula, todos contra todos y no solo entre dos; ¡hacían orgias completas!

Al parecer los seres humanos jamás aprenden de sus errores, parecía que no comprendieron que esa degradación en la sociedad romana y el núcleo de esta; la familia. Los había llevado a perder el dominio y fama mundial que en su tiempo consiguieron.

Si acaso Tetsuhiro era el único que no se cegaba por la lujuria en aquella familia. Durante esas noches de locura, siempre tenía una excusa perfecta para retirarse y casualmente se encontraba en la biblioteca del palacio con la presencia de Tatsumi Hanna. En un principio ambos evitaban hablarse, pero después de varios encuentros terminaron por conversar civilizadamente y hasta disfrutaban de la mutua compañía.

Tetsuhiro aun siendo una persona fogosa y apasionada, prefería desahogarse sexualmente mediante la masturbación; solo cuando excedía su límite de resistencia aceptaba llenar su cuerpo del sudor de otra persona. Lo cual sucedía casi cada tres meses, cuatro veces al año.

Aunque parecía imposible, aquel hijo del rey solo era un bocón al decir que disfrutaba de tener en su cama a diferentes personas; en realidad le daba asco sentir la humedad ajena de otros cuerpos desnudos y extraños. Si lo decía era para que su padre y hermano no lo hostigaran en lo referente a esos temas.

En sus adentros, razonaba que para realmente ser feliz y disfrutar en la compañía de alguien, aun en la intimidad; era necesario desear, gustar y hasta amar a esa persona. Y, por el momento, ninguno había cumplido todos aquellos puntos.

Los espectáculos el fin de semana de hombres y mujeres bailando semidesnudos, le causaba un aburrimiento y fastidio que casi lo arrullaban durante el llamado entretenimiento. Sobresaltado abría los ojos cuando aplaudían y gritaban excitados los presentes ante tanta muestra de carnes e insinuaciones prefabricadas.

Falso, todo era falso. Y más arto estaba de ver la expresión de deseo y excitación en el rostro de Kunihiro su hermano y de su padre. Ambos solicitaban al finalizar el espectáculo, la presencia de alguno de los participantes de la exhibición ostentosa en sus aposentos.

El hijo mayor, Kunihiro, solicitaba siempre mujeres; su padre no. La mayoría de veces le llevaban eunucos, si, el rey era tan perverso que había ordenado la preparación de estos hombres exclusivamente para su uso personal. Decía que sin tener miembro viril esos hombres, podía penetrarlos hasta el hartazgo.

Sin duda, la humanidad había caído en los excesos que décadas atrás se anunciaban. Todo en los medios de comunicación era fabricado con ese fin ¿Porque anunciar autos o alimentos con personas casi desnudas? Los mensajes de tenerlo todo y tenerlo ya estaba injertado en la mente de las personas.

Difícilmente existían humanos que se preocuparan más allá de la familia, y en ocasiones ni de esta estaban pendientes.

Las bromas entre promiscuos se hacían realidad: "A los hombres nos tocan siete mujeres, y si estas arto de ellas... El octavo que sea un machito" jejejeje.

.

.

.

Después de la regañina que Souichi dio a sus hermanos, por no cumplir con sus deberes. Tomoe y Kanako lejos de disculparse con su hermano mayor por su falta de responsabilidad en los quehaceres asignados, se atrevieron a rezongar.

\- Niisan siempre estamos trabajando, ya no hay nada con que entretenernos y encima tratas a la servidumbre como si fuéramos sus iguales. ¡Ellos están para servirnos! ¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar? ¡Que lo hagan ellos! -

La actitud de Tomoe le enfado a Souichi, no contesto enseguida; se la pensó un poco. Sin embargo...

\- No tenemos con que pagar el trabajo que hacen, ellos han permanecido con nosotros porque así lo han querido, porque... Ni siquiera has pensado que tal vez sienten cariño por nosotros. Y tienes razón, no somos iguales, para poder ser iguales hay que dejar atrás ese tipo de pensamiento que estúpidamente aun conservas ¿Crees que esperando que los demás hagan todo por ti podrás sobrevivir? ¡Ellos trabajan duro por mantenerse con vida! -

Kanako aunque era la menor, mostro un rostro arrepentido y apretó con fuerzas el brazo de Tomoe suplicante a que se disculpara con Souichi. Al final de cuentas no podían reprocharle nada, su comportamiento siempre había estado a la altura de las circunstancias. El hijo mayor de los Tatsumi era un ejemplo a seguir, fuera de su carácter de los mil demonios.

\- Lo siento niisan... Sé que tú mismo nos has puesto el ejemplo, es solo que extraño tanto la vida de antes. Echamos de menos a nuestros padres, la escuela, mis amigos, las redes sociales. Creo que nos acostumbramos mucho a ese estilo de vida, a veces pienso que no podre encajar en lo que ahora se ha convertido este mundo -

.

Cierto, nadie en su sano juicio se adaptaría a vivir de esa manera, siempre con miedos, siempre con incertidumbre y tratar de embonar en un lugar donde no encajas es terrible. Si lo sabía alguien, era Tatsumi Souichi. ¿Podría adaptarse al futuro que le esperaba?

.

.

.

Este es mi nuevo fic.

Cierto, dirán que soy muy catastrofista y cruda con mis escenarios. Sin embargo, ese es mi estilo, tampoco puedo resignarme a que a Tetsuhiro se le vea como alguien sumiso y manso.

Me encanta describirlo como alguien dominante, poderoso y decidido, yo así lo percibo al ser capaz de controlar hasta cierto punto a senpai con ese carácter tan fuerte. Y en este fic no será la excepción.

Mi versión de cuento de hadas de El príncipe galán, será algo crudo... Están advertidos.

Espero que sea de su agrado y les entretenga.

Si desean pueden comentar lo que les parezca.

Saludos.


	2. Capítulo 2 Reino de Cobre

**Capítulo 2.**

 **.**

 **Reino de Cobre**.

.

.

 ** _Hay que cuidar lo que vemos. Una advertencia que la mayoría pasamos por alto. El problema no está en ver, sino en continuar mirando; acrecentando el deseo. El deseo entra por los ojos, y este a su vez ha llevado a muchos acometer locuras cuando pretenden satisfacerlo_**.

.

.

El ambiente cálido de la mansión Tatsumi regreso a la normalidad, afuera hacia frio y se podía escuchar a lo lejos el canto de los grillos y las cigarras. Souichi en un principio tuvo el impulso de darle un fuerte coscorrón a Tomoe, coscorrón que se merecía. Pero se ablando cuando escucho sus disculpas y el joven dejo ver que admiraba al rubio.

La cena que Mitsugu Reiko, madre de Kurukawa había preparado, a duras penas alcanzaba para las cinco personas que compartían la mesa. Pescado fresco que en la tarde los jóvenes mayores habían llevado a casa, un poco de vegetales y arroz. Debían cuidar la ración de los alimentos y Tomoe que aún continuaba en crecimiento, no se saciaba lo suficiente.

\- Niisan, quisiera repetir otro plato. Aún tengo hambre ¿Puedo? -

Souichi de reojo miro a Reiko, en cuestiones de cocina el prefería dejar todo en manos de la experta. La mujer que sabía que las cazuelas habían quedado vacías, devolvió la mirada al rubio y movió la cabeza negando y este entendió claro.

\- Por hoy eso es suficiente Tomoe. Mañana saldré temprano con Kurukawa a revisar si algún animal a caído en las trampas y si tú y Kanako se levantan, pueden ayudarnos a buscar algunas setas o bayas -

\- Pero, puedo comer algo de las cajas que semanalmente te dan y tercamente no abres. Además, deberías de aprovechar tu posición como futuro esposo del príncipe y pedir que te envíen el doble y muchas más cosas. Podríamos tener de todo si tú lo quisieras -

\- ¡No voy a pedir nada! Y esas cajas servirán de alimento para ustedes cuando yo no este aquí. De las personas en el poder nunca debes confiar, prometen algo y no lo cumplen. ¿Quién te asegura que seguirán mandando comida o vigilando nuestra propiedad? Lo mejor que puedes hacer es preocuparte por aprender a hacer más cosas y puedas ayudar a Kurukawa -

Aunque por fuera era enérgico y exigente con sus hermanos, y estaba molesto ante la actitud de Tomoe, al final sentía ternura por ellos y cedió a sacar unas barras de cereal y chocolate de una de las cajas para que la comieran en sus cuartos.

Tomoe antes de quedarse dormido, escuchaba repetidamente en su mente lo que Souichi le había dicho durante la cena:

"Mañana saldré temprano con Kurukawa a revisar si algún animal ha caído en las trampas"

"Mejor preocupate por aprender a hacer más cosas y puedas ayudar a Kurukawa"

Con eso en mente, entendió a que se refería Souichi; su futuro era incierto. Ahora les llevaban cosas por el interés del rey en entablar una alianza, pero cuando se llevaran a su hermano bien podrían dejarlos a su suerte.

.

Debido a su noche de reflexión, a la mañana siguiente Tomoe se levantó una hora antes que Souichi y Kurukawa, fue a despertar a Kanako que a regañadientes compartía la habitación con Reiko san, pues al igual que su hermano Tomoe, aun mantenía prejuicios de que esta era solo la sirvienta.

.

Ambos jovenzuelos caprichosos una vez preparados se adentraron a la zona boscosa de su propiedad, con la intención de demostrarle a Souichi que ellos eran capaces de hacer las cosas por sí mismos. Envalentonados y orgullosos caminaron revisando una por una las trampas que su hermano mayor y Kurukawa habían colocado.

Tomoe vio que en una de aquellas jaulas se encontraba atrapado un animal y muy confiado se acercó a tratar de agarrarlo, sin embargo, mientras caminaba fijando su mirada en esa criatura. No miraba por donde pisaba y en un mal paso acciono una de las trampas más grandes que estaba destinada a atrapar un ciervo o un venado.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó cuando la trampa atrapo su pie presionando el tobillo y ocasionando que este comenzara a sangrar. Kanako muy asustada llego hasta él y con sus pequeñas manos trato de abrir la trampa, pero las fuerzas de una chica no eran suficientes. Desesperada trataba de buscar algo con lo cual hacer palanca, pero los gritos y ahora visible llanto de su hermano la detenían.

Tomoe lloriqueando, la apresuro a mejor correr en busca de Souichi. Ya no aguantaba el dolor y no pensaba en moverse hasta que llegara la ayuda, de todos modos aunque lo intentara no era tan valiente. Una gran diferencia de él con su hermano.

Kanako llego rápidamente a la mansión y entro gritando y llorando:

\- ¡Niisan, niisan...por favor ayuda a Tomoe! ... ¡Niisan! -

Souichi junto a Kurukawa que apenas se alistaban para salir, escucharon lo básico que entre sollozos la niña trataba de explicarles. Como si los persiguieran, salieron corriendo a buscar a Tomoe. Reiko san se acercó a abrazar a Kanako que continuaba temblando y con algo de histeria.

.

Al mismo tiempo que con cuidado liberaban el pie herido de Tomoe, Souichi le gritaba:

\- ¿Que tienes en el cerebro? ¡Te dije que Kurukawa y yo nos encargaríamos de esto! -

\- No me regañes niisan... Lo hice porque quería parecerme a ti y ser de más ayuda, no depender del rey como dijiste -

Souichi solo froto los castaños cabellos de su hermano y lo sostuvo de un lado, mientras Kurokawa hacia lo mismo del otro lado.

.

Al llegar a casa y buscar por todos lados, tristemente descubrieron que solo tenían ron para desinfectar la herida, ni describir el grito que lanzo Tomoe al sentir el ardor sobre su carne viva al contacto con aquel líquido que le quemaba.

Reiko san jalo a Souichi fuera de la habitación y Kurokawa y Kanako terminaron de vendarle el tobillo con un pedazo de tela, después acomodaron a Tomoe en su cama.

\- Souichi, esto es muy delicado... No tenemos ningún medicamento y será difícil encontrar algunos, tú sabes que esa herida se puede infectar, pues esas trampas eran viejas y en un momento más Tomoe seguro tendrá fiebre ocasionada por el dolor y la inflamación -

\- Cuide de él por favor. Iré a casa de las Seki y veré si ellas tienes antibióticos y algo para la fiebre, no tardare mucho -

.

Solo contaban con una motocicleta y un par de bicicletas, sus autos se los habían llevado una noche unos malvivientes, si la moto se salvo fue porque Souichi la mantenía escondida. De todos modos el poco combustible que tenían, solo servía para ese pequeño vehículo y lo usaban para casos de emergencia.

Souichi no quería que se quedaran solos. Por lo tanto dijo a Reiko san

\- Iré yo solo, Kurukawa debe quedarse con ustedes... Ayer no lo mencione durante la cena para no asustar a mis hermanos pero, incendiaron la propiedad de la familia Katsudo, aún pueden andar cerca esos Malditos saqueadores -

\- ¡Pero salir tu solo! ...

\- No se preocupe tendré cuidado -

.

En la moto llego rápidamente a la pequeña casa donde vivían una joven y su madre, las Seki. Estas vivían solas, el ejército había reclutado al padre de familia y no habían vuelto a saber nada más de él.

.

Toco varias veces la puerta y les grito, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido y parecía que no había nadie. Sin embargo, no se retiró de ahí, insistió en llamar. Souichi sabía que ellas rara vez salían, siendo mujeres estaban demasiado atemorizadas y aunque Reiko san las había invitado a quedarse a vivir con ellos, las Seki no querían dejar su casa y perder lo poco que tenían. ¡Vaya ironía!

.

Souichi entro a la vivienda forzando la puerta. Al ir avanzando hacia la sala, cubrió su nariz bajo su camisa, en su mente razonaba que algo se corrompía dentro de ese lugar, tal vez comida o algún animal muerto. Pero cuando llego a la habitación de las mujeres, abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas, el estómago se le revolvió y a penas logro contener el vómito.

Lo que miraba le horrorizo, madre e hija estaban recostadas en sus camas en un grado de descomposición avanzado, eso es lo que olía en el ambiente. Paradójicamente, lo que el buscaba junto con otro tipo de medicamentos, habían sido tragados por ellas para acabar con su agonía. Cierto, resistir no es vivir. Cajas y cajas de pastillas vacías yacían tiradas en el piso.

Tomo un pedazo de tela y con esta sobre sus manos, se acercó a cerrar los ojos de ambos cadáveres que mantenían un gesto de dolor y una mirada opaca al vacío.

Cerró la puerta después de salir y se dejó deslizar por esta de su espalda. El shock y los pensamientos

Lo aturdían.

● **_Debí venir a ver que necesitaban, esto no habría sucedido si alguien les hubiera dado una mano. ¿Qué tiene que suceder para que las cosas mejoren?_** ●

.

Y no es que nunca las hubiera ayudado, de hecho algunas de las cajas con provisiones que recibía del castillo; habían alimentado a esas mujeres por mucho tiempo. Pero sin duda llegaron a su límite y eso era algo que él no podía haber evitado.

Ya no había mas vecinos vivos que el recordara, y los demás de sus conocidos estaban muy lejos. Se levantó de golpe decidido a ir al único lugar en el que había abundancia; el castillo de plata.

.

Estaba rebasando los límites de su propiedad, cuando un par de sujetos se le emparejaron en un auto que tenía el escudo del castillo de plata. Se trataba de los hombres que tenían la orden de no permitir entrar a nadie a las inmediaciones de la mansión Tatsumi. Enseguida lo reconocieron, día a día lo vigilaban a lo lejos y sabían que era el futuro consorte del príncipe Tetsuhiro.

\- No puede salir de su propiedad, aún hay gente peligrosa en las cercanías. Hasta que acabemos con todos, solo su casa es segura -

\- Necesito ir al castillo, ¡Es urgente! Uno de mis hermanos necesita medicamentos y si ustedes no me llevan hasta allá, yo me arriesgare bajo mi propia responsabilidad para llegar -

Encargaron la motocicleta a otros de sus nakamas y lo subieron al auto para llegar lo antes posible al castillo. El Rey ya les había ordenado que en caso de una situación como esta u otra urgencia, lo llevaran de inmediato al castillo.

.

.

.

Nadie de los Morinaga conocía o había siquiera visto a alguno de los hermanos Tatsumi. De hecho, el Rey solo conocía y había pactado con Soujin san. No le importaba mucho la apariencia del futuro esposo de su hijo, para el solo se trataba de negocios y conociendo a su hijo; sabía que si lo encontraba fuera de su gusto evitaría tocarlo y continuaría con los hábitos que él pensaba que tenía.

.

Se anunció la presencia de Souichi al rey, pero este estaba en una reunión con el Rey de Cobre. Este monarca no era igual a él en edad, no se trataba como en su caso de un hombre mayor, no, este era mucho más joven, muy audaz e inteligente. Isogai Taichirou era su nombre y él ocupaba una tercera parte del país, la última parte estaba regida por el Rey de barro.

Recibieron estos títulos en base a su importancia, estabilidad, logros, riqueza y eficiencia. La plata es más valiosa que el cobre, a su vez el cobre es más valioso que el barro. También la plata es más estable que el cobre y el barro. El reino de plata era el más poderoso.

Si, Japón ahora era gobernado por tres reyes y estos estaban pactando con cierto grado de paz, para mantener estables a sus reinos. Isogai Taichirou esperaba que en la familia real de los Morinaga hubiese una joven mujer para formalizar su alianza. Pero no la había, el rey de plata solo tenía dos hijos varones y Kunihiro e Isogai al ser informados de las pretensiones del rey de casarlos, casi se van de espaldas.

Ellos aseguraban que eran heterosexuales y que sus gustos por las mujeres estaban intactos. Cosa que el Rey de plata dudaba, había escuchado varios rumores referentes a que el Rey de cobre no les hacia el feo del todo a los varones.

.

El rey de plata en un principio se molestó porque interrumpieran la reunión, pero al escuchar de que se trataba, sintió alivio de saber quién pedía una audiencia con él, era una gran oportunidad para mostrarle a aquellos dos que un discutían, que el matrimonio entre ellos no podría ser tan malo, cosa que a Kunihiro e Isogai les pareció un chiste.

En ese momento suplicaba el rey de plata en sus adentros, que su futuro yerno no fuera tan feo y al menos tuviera alguna que otra gracia. De otra manera sus argumentos serian rebatidos fácilmente y hasta Tetsuhiro podría aprovechar la ocasión para presentar excusas y tratar de anular el compromiso.

.

Tetsuhiro desde la torre de música, había escuchado el alboroto de los perros cuando primero fue anunciado el Rey de cobre. No le importo apresurarse para llegar a tiempo a la reunión, sentía que su presencia no era relevante.

Para cuando escucho el segundo gran alboroto minutos después, sintió curiosidad por saber a qué se debía.

Se suponía que Taichirou Isogai ya había llegado junto con todo su sequito. Entonces ¿Quién era el segundo invitado? Pero el no recordaba que alguien más debía venir ese día. Por lo que con la curiosidad acrecentada se apresuró a bajar a la sala de reuniones y antes de entrar, vio en la estancia de ese lugar a alguien de larga coleta rubia sentado de espaldas.

No le dio la debida importancia, pensó que era algún secretario de confianza del Rey de cobre, pues los sirvientes o acompañantes, regularmente esperaban en los patios. Por lo tanto, fue directo a la sala.

Entro a encontrarse con su padre, Kunihiro e Isogai. El rey lo vio y enfadado dijo:

\- ¡Tetsuhiro! ¡Llegas tarde! -

\- Lo siento padre, pero como este es el compromiso de mi hermano; no creí muy importante mi presencia y tal vez hasta estorbaría -

\- Bueno... Tenemos un pequeño problema con eso, ellos dos insisten que quieren desposarse con mujeres. Pero aprovechando que llego inesperadamente tu prometido, tal vez al verlos juntos entiendan que no es tan malo y que además, se trata de una negociación.

Les explique que ellos pueden continuar con sus mismos gustos y practicas... Es más, podrían hasta llegar a ser solo buenos amigos si no desean intimidad, aunque yo preferiría que la hubiera -

Tetsuhiro no entendió bien el rápido cambio de tema por parte del rey, se tardó en entender toda esa explicación. ¡Su prometido estaba allí! ¿Cuándo? ¿Porque no le informaron?

\- Bien... Ahorrate tus argumentos con ellos. ¡Si no les gustan los hombres, pues no les gustan!... Y de lo otro ¿Como que mi prometido esta aquí? ¿Porque no se me aviso? -

\- Te dije que llego de forma inesperada, según me explicaron nuestros hombres que vigilan aquella finca. Su hermano menor al que no aceptaste como consorte, tuvo un accidente y necesita medicamentos -

Tetsuhiro podía ser un personaje vanidoso, engreído y hasta mal intencionado en ocasiones. Pero, si algo aún conservaba era su humanidad, escuchar a su padre decir que era más importante sacar provecho de la presencia de Souichi, que conceder su petición le causó asombro.

\- Y ¿Qué esperas para dárselos? Si se trata de una urgencia, no andes con tus banalidades y deja que se vaya pronto -

\- Como quieras - El Rey hablando a un sirviente dijo: - Háganlo pasar -

Souichi ya estaba desesperado, necesitaba los medicamentos y aun no le daban nada. Cuando se abrió la puerta y lo llamaron para que entrara, apresuro sus pasos. No esperaba encontrarse con alguien más que el rey.

Explico su situación y el porqué de su presencia y solicitud de audiencia. La mirada de los cuatro hombres no se despegaba de él, hicieron que se sintiera muy incómodo.

\- Lo siento su majestad, no deseaba molestarlo. Pero antes de venir aquí busque por todos lados sin encontrar nada y mi hermano para estas horas ya debe estar con una gran fiebre -

El Rey contemplaba embelesado al joven de hermosa apariencia frente a él y no pudo evitar ser bastante condescendiente.

\- No te preocupes hijo, tú ya eres prácticamente parte de esta familia. De hecho si no fuera por esta situación de emergencia, difícilmente te permitiría regresar a tu casa. Con tu apariencia es muy peligroso que andes afuera -

Souichi mentalmente se preguntó:

 ** _● ¿Mi apariencia? ¿Luzco tan mal como para que me confundan con un forajido?_** ●

Sin desearlo, el rubio tuvo que obedecer las instrucciones de su padre y mostrar un comportamiento humilde y respetuoso hacia el monarca.

\- Disculpe mi apariencia Señor, pero... Las pocas vestimentas que conservamos se han ido desgastando. Nuevamente me disculpo por presentarme así delante de usted -

Mientras él mantenía inclinada su cabeza por la reverencia, Tetsuhiro, Isogai y el mismo Kunihiro cubrieron con sus manos una pequeña sonrisa que les provoco aquel comentario. Lo único que les pasaba por la mente y les causaba gracia, era la inocencia de Souichi al no entender que su padre se refería que era demasiado atractivo y llamativo como para andar solo con tanto pervertido suelto.

Souichi alcanzo a escuchar la pequeña risilla de Tetsuhiro, ubico de qué dirección la oyó y cuando levanto su rostro, fijo su mirada disgustada en este. Las cosas no iban a empezar bien y menos cuando se enterara que él era su prometido. Por su parte el príncipe avergonzado desvió la vista, sorprendentemente, alguien lo había cohibido.

.

El rey ordeno que proveyeran a Souichi de un botiquín lleno de medicamentos y además ordeno que el médico del palacio lo acompañara para que revisara a Tomoe. Cuando finalmente salió, los hombres no tardaron en comentar acerca de él. Kunihiro fue el primero:

\- ¡Carajo hermano! Con una pareja así...hasta yo me comprometo - Miro a su padre y dijo: - ¿Porque a él si lo comprometiste con alguien tan apuesto, padre? -

Miro por unos instantes a Isogai y le dijo:

\- Etto... Sin ofender -

El rey de cobre, Isogai, molesto contesto en el mismo tono:

\- Lo mismo digo... Y si el príncipe Kunihiro está al igual que yo encontrá de nuestro compromiso, lo mejor sería cambiarlo -

El rey plateado no entendió muy bien a que se refería el Rey de cobre.

\- No entiendo bien a que se refiere Taichirou -

\- Me refiero a que aceptaría la alianza si con quien me comprometo es su hijo más joven. El príncipe Tetsuhiro me parece más adecuado para mí -

Tetsuhiro no dijo nada cuando su hermano había hecho aquel comentario, pensó que se trataba de una broma. Sin embargo, se puso en guardia al ver que Isogai no parecía bromear, al final de cuentas hablaban de él y ahora que había visto y escuchado a su prometido; Souichi. Una clara y fuerte atracción física lo estaba naciendo. Por lo que opino:

\- Si le basta que sea alguien de Nagoya majestad, entonces no tendría ningún inconveniente si buscamos para usted a la mujer más hermosa de este reino...pues usted mismo confirmo que esos son sus gustos y no los hombres -

\- Lo que sucede es que mujeres al final de cuentas puedo tener las que quiera y como dices las más bellas. Pero, un hombre como tú lo dudo..., piénselo Rey Morinaga yo estoy dispuesto a pactar bajo esas condiciones -

Con el mismo revuelo que provoco con su llegada, de esa misma manera partió el Rey de cobre.

El Rey de plata no sabía si solo era una provocación lo que pretendía Isogai, pero él no cedería. De algo valía ser el más poderoso de los tres reyes.

.

.

.

Por su parte, Souichi fue llevado hasta la mansión y rápidamente guio al médico a su habitación, habitación que compartía con su hermano y Kurokawa. Esta estaba ubicada a lado de la de Kanako y Reiko san. No dormían de esa forma porque la casa careciera de más habitaciones, lo hacían para mantenerse juntos y cuidarse.

Tomoe ardía en una fiebre que Reiko san trataba de controlar con paños de agua fría sobre su frente, Kanako tenía inflamados los ojos y desgastadas las lágrimas de tanto llanto. La joven pensaba que su hermano moriría y también temía que a Souichi algo malo le hubiera ocurrido por la peligrosa travesía que había realizado. Tardo todo el día.

El medico descubrió la herida y comenzó a desinfectar. Ordeno que le dieran de beber algunos medicamentos, para la fiebre y la infección. Sabía que ese tipo de lesiones podían infectarse con rapidez. Tomoe aguanto bien, pues se hallaba casi inconsciente debido a la fiebre.

El medico prescribió sus instrucciones y se retiró de la mansión con los mismos hombres que los habían llevado. Todo lo que sucedió desde el amanecer, había sido agotador. A Souichi le llevo prácticamente todo el día regresar a su hogar.

Una vez más, la preocupación lo embargaba. Sus hermanos eran demasiado vulnerables y pudo entender que el mismo también lo era. Que para su desgracia, si esos tipos no le hubieran facilitado las cosas; el también podría haber resultado violentado. Pues de regreso en aquel auto, por el vidrio pudo observar a sujetos peligrosos que llevaban algunas cosas que difícilmente les pertenecían; los saqueos continuaban.

Ya sobre su cama, recordó que por la angustia y prisa que tenía; no pudo preguntar por su madre y saber que era cuidada y respetada. Eso lo hizo sentir tan impotente, sabía que no podía cuidar a sus hermanos las veinticuatro horas del día y que los accidentes pasan. Pero desaprovechar que esta vez se encontraba dentro del castillo y que no pudo hablar siquiera con Hanna lo hacía sentir estúpido.

También le hubiera gustado saber si alguno de esos sujetos que estaban con el rey era su "prometido"

Lo que si tenía claro es que si entre ellos se encontraba, rogaba que no se tratara del alto de cabellos negros. A un tenía fresca en la memoria la risa y mirada que aquel le lanzaba; le había resultado molesto y antipático.

Además que calculando sus propias fuerzas y estatura, pensaba que al más alto y fuerte seria difícil derribarlo si se atrevía a tocarlo, no así con Kunihiro e Isogai que eran unos centímetros más bajos, según sus cálculos él era de romperles la cara.

.

.

.

 ** _Por lo menos se miraron Souichi y Tetsuhiro, veremos como podrá avanzar su relación y que sucederá con las pretensiones del rey de cobre Isogai._**

 ** _Saludos._**


	3. Capítulo 3 Reino de Barro

**Capítulo 3.**

 **.**

 **Reino de Barro.**

.

.

 ** _En ocasiones, la vida te choca como una ola, te tumba, te zarandea y no te deja levantar. Es cuando debes demostrarte a ti mismo que eres capaz de continuar, de llegar a la orilla sin que alguien te arroje un salva vidas._**

.

 **Las palabras anteriores, quizás les dé una idea que este capítulo será crítico. Si no se creen capaces de aguantarlo, esperen el siguiente que será más tranquilo... Bueno, eso digo yo.**

 **Aclaro esto, porque luego algunos que leen sin las advertencias debidas se quejan de que no les gusta algo que pasa en la historia con los personajes.**

 **A mí no me parecen cosas extremas, pero de todos modos aviso; para evitar esto.**

 **Si deciden leer ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

.

.

La noche fue larga y angustiante para todos en la mansión Tatsumi. Inquietarse por el siguiente día, salía sobrando cuando ya vives ansioso cada día.

Tomoe durmió profundamente gracias a los analgésicos que controlaron su temperatura y dolor. Pero, de vez en vez, tanto Kurukawa como Souichi se levantaban semidormidos a comprobar que se encontrara bien y no delirara.

Reiko san ayudo a Kanako a tomar una buena ducha antes de dormir para que descansara mejor, después de la impresión que experimento al ver a su hermano herido y delirante por la fiebre. Le preparo una taza de té mate que le proveería un mejor sueño.

.

El amanecer los sorprendió muy rápido, Souichi sintió que no descanso nada y pocas ganas tenia de levantarse, pero el insistente amarillo del sol que entraba por su ventana y chocaba en su rostro; lo obligo primeramente a cerrar bien esas cortinas entre abiertas e ir al baño.

Kurukawa el día anterior, hábilmente después de llevar a Tomoe a su habitación; regreso por la enorme liebre que había quedado atrapada en la jaula. La misma que el joven herido pretendió asegurar. No podía darse el lujo de perderla.

Al menos después de esa desagradable experiencia y susto, contaban con carne para dos días si la distribuían correctamente. Y por el exquisito aroma que desprendía por toda la casa el guisado que Reiko san preparaba, todos se apresuraron a llegar a la cocina. Souichi había lavado su rostro neutral y así lo mantuvo para no contagiar a todos con su cansancio y preocupación.

Escuchar a Tomoe decir con ganas que estaba muy hambriento, les aumento el ánimo a todos a pesar de ver que el chico cojeaba de su pierna. También, le sirvió al joven poner como excusa que estaba convaleciente para que le permitieran en esta ocasión repetir plato. Todos comenzaron a reír, estaban felices de que los medicamentos estuvieran funcionando y la herida parecía cerrar sin señal de infección alguna.

.

Kanako fue la ultima en llegar a la mesa, cuando la vieron entrar todos guardaron silencio. Lo que miraron les sorprendió un poco. La joven que ya casi no contaba con ropa, había entrado a la habitación de sus padres y tomado un hermoso vestido color lila de su madre, al parecer; su favorito. Le entallaba muy bien, excepto por su busto, aun sus senos eran más pequeños que los de Hanna san, aun así dejaba en claro que ya no era una niñita.

Souichi lejos de fijarse en el detalle de que tomo algo que no era suyo, se preocupó por que evidentemente la joven era muy linda y tenía una delgada y bella figura. Le recordó mucho a su madre, el parecido de ella y Tomoe con la matriarca de la casa era enorme. Solo el rubio era como una copia de su padre.

Tomoe al verla y reconocer esas prendas, no reacciono bien; molesto dijo a su hermana:

\- ¡Quitate la ropa de madre! Ella no está muerta para que quieras apoderarte de sus cosas -

Ni Reiko san, ni Kurukawa dijeron una sola palabra, agacharon sus rostros incomodos ante esos gritos, esperando escuchar la reacción del mayor de los hermanos, a quien respetaban mucho. Souichi fue quien miro como el rostro de su hermana entristeció de inmediato, mientras lo inclinaba tratando de esconder que sus ojos estaban por escurrir dos lagrimas por las palabras de Tomoe, era evidente que la joven no esperaba esa reacción y por lo tanto, el mayor intervino:

\- ¡No le hables así Tomoe!... Está bien si los usa. No puedo imaginarme a nuestra madre disgustada por eso, es más, estoy seguro que no le daría un vestido, si no todos. Además, en el castillo ella debe de tener ropa de sobra; no deberías fijarte en estas cosas sin importancia -

Sin duda, era obvio que para Tomoe si tenía importancia. Tal vez pensaba que respetando las pertenencias de su madre, mostraba su lealtad y amor. Pero, no solo por cuidar lo material se muestran estas y era algo que el menor tendría que entender tarde o temprano. Tal vez demasiado temprano.

.

.

.

El Rey de plata deseaba que la nación lograra estar en orden lo antes posible, la gente de Tokio que había sobrevivido a la guerra ya estaba al límite de resistencia y resignación en mantenerse sufriendo y con tantas carencias. Temía que por esto algunos comenzaran a unirse y causar una revuelta. Por eso tenía la urgencia de que los tres reinos pactaran alianzas y nada mejor que el matrimonio de sus hijos con los hijos de los reyes de aquellos reinos.

Si el Rey de cobre no acepto casarse con Kunihiro, entonces establecería un pacto con el reino de barro. El rey de barro Junya Satochi tenía un hijo de la misma edad que Kunihiro, Junya Masaky y con el podría afianzar la alianza. Sabía que de alguna otra manera llegaría a un acuerdo con el Rey de Cobre; Isogai Tachirou. Tal vez lo estaba subestimando demasiado.

Después de una larga discusión que sostuvo con Tetsuhiro, donde el príncipe se negó tajantemente a aceptar ser pareja con Isogai; el rey no pretendía cambiar el compromiso ya pactado. Pues a su joven hijo le había fascinado la presencia y apariencia de Souichi. Aquel joven delgado, pero de cuerpo macizo y firme; lo había engatusado desde el momento en que lo vio.

.

.

.

Durante tres días espías de Isogai, el rey de cobre. Habían estado observando los movimientos de los habitantes de la mansión Tatsumi, no le resulto complicado al monarca saber quién era el rubio y en donde vivía. Sus siniestras intenciones de deshacerse del joven que estaba comprometido con el príncipe Tetsuhiro, le dejarían el camino libre para que se cambiara el compromiso.

Y no se trataba de que estuviera enamorado del gallardo príncipe alto de cabellos negros, era verdad que le pareció mucha mejor compañía que el príncipe Kunihiro: más apuesto, más joven y por lo tanto maleable. Pero lo que en realidad ambicionaba era apoderarse con el tiempo de esa otra tercera parte de la nación, si, con el tiempo llegar a dominar todo el país; esas eran sus oscuras intenciones.

Al fin y al cabo era mucho más joven e inexperto al pensar que el solo podría con tanta responsabilidad.

.

Los espías ya sabían a qué horas se encontraba Souichi en casa y cuando salía a cazar, el problema radicaba en que casi todo el tiempo estaba acompañado de Kurukawa o alguno de sus hermanos. A pesar de tener la orden del rey de cobre de actuar discretamente, esos sujetos perdieron la paciencia y decidieron entrar como la mayoría de los ladrones; por la madrugada. Cuando duermen las personas profundamente, cuando el sueño es pesado y difícilmente el sentido del oído capta algo porque reposa.

Los muy imbéciles por estar bebiendo no se dieron cuenta que Souichi saldría durante la noche de su casa, y peor aún, también Kurukawa.

En punto de la media noche ambos jóvenes habían salido, pues por la tarde, uno de los vigilantes del rey de plata que cuidaba de su propiedad, había dejado una carta bajo la puerta de la mansión que Reiko san encontró y en esta avisaban a Souichi que si llegaba a los límites de su terreno por la madrugada, podría ver y conversar por unos minutos con su madre; Hanna.

La carta venia firmada por el príncipe Tetsuhiro y tenía el sello real, por lo que confió en que era cierto.

No deseaba dejar solos a sus hermanos y a Reiko san, pero esperaba tanto por esa oportunidad que se decidió por ir. Tenía ya tres años sin ver a su madre, solo recibía cartas de la misma manera que recibió esta y en estas se enteraba de cómo estaba y como era tratada. Claro que él no tenía permitido contestar aquellas cartas, el rey había ordenado así las cosas para evitar que planearan algo para evitar el compromiso.

Mientras él llegaba en su moto junto con Kurukawa para encontrarse con su madre. En la mansión todo se ponía bastante terrorífico.

.

.

Los malhechores enviados por Isogai, se introdujeron fácilmente a la casa. Primero recorrieron toda la casa, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de los jóvenes.

Tomoe que dormía a pierna suelta, fue atado y amordazado por esos tres sujetos que contaban con armas. No le dieron tiempo de reaccionar y menos de gritar, tampoco hicieron ruido, sabían que debía haber cinco personas dentro de la mansión y querían tomarlos a todos desprevenidos. Ante la resistencia del joven, lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Nuevamente revisaron toda la casa encontrándose que a quien buscaban no estaba por ningún lado. Entraron al cuarto que compartían Reiko san y Kanako. Los muy enfermos sonrieron diabólicamente al ver unas victimas tan vulnerables y realizaron las perversiones que imaginaron en sus mentes.

Ambas mujeres sufrieron las cosas más horribles que jamás pudieron pensar. Los forajidos al ver que no se hallaba la persona que buscaban, decidieron divertirse con ellas, a pesar de que una aún era una adolescente.

Después de ultrajarla, Reiko san termino perdiendo el conocimiento ante la golpiza que le propinaron por intentar defender a Kanako chan y evitar que también fuera violada. Los muy malditos silenciaron a la pequeña con uno de sus pequeños osos de peluche..., se lo metieron a fuerzas en la boca los hijos de la gran puta. Y no estaban dispuestos a detenerse hasta satisfacerse los tres cobardes.

La pequeña después de los primeros minutos de dolor y agonía, más la falta de aire; se desmayó. Tal vez fue lo mejor ante las aberraciones de ellos.

.

.

.

 **En contraste** :

.

El encuentro entre Souichi y su madre fue muy conmovedor. Hanna no paraba de llorar y acariciar el rostro de su amado hijo mayor, con ambas manos lo acariciaba y miraba con profundo amor, un amor limpio y puro de madre. De una madre que muere, como una gallina por estar cerca y envolver con sus alas protectoras a sus polluelos.

Tetsuhiro que se mantenía a cierta distancia, no pudo evitar sentir rodar algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Cierto, el tenia años de no contar con la presencia de ese ser que murió antes de la guerra; su amada madre que también les mostraba mucho amor y paciencia a ambos hijos, más aun a él que era el pequeño y presenciar aquello removía su interior, todos sus recuerdos. Y esto se agudizaba más cuando escucho inevitablemente un poco de aquella conversación.

\- Mi querido hijo, mi hermoso Souichi ¡Estas tan alto y apuesto, te pareces mucho a tu padre! ... No sabes cuánto anhelaba por este momento, por verte y regresar a casa. Pero, también estaba desesperada por hablar contigo y decirte que, yo no importo, que si tú debes sacrificarte de una forma que tu no deseas para que yo regrese, preferiría que no lo hicieras. No si esto te hará ser infeliz por el resto de tus días, no me lo perdonaría -

Souichi, aun siendo un personaje que no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos; ablando su rostro y mirada enfrente de su madre. Correspondía a ese abrazo de forma sincera y desinteresada, la tomo de los hombros con suavidad para mirarla directo a los ojos y decir:

\- No hay nada que pueda hacerme más infeliz que el que tu continúes lejos de nosotros. Mis hermanos te necesitan tanto..., yo mismo aun siendo un adulto te necesito mucho madre. Si casándome con ese príncipe pervertido tú estas bien y mis hermanos... Con eso, ten por seguro que me sentiré feliz, que mi vida en este oscuro escenario habrá tenido sentido -

Hanna comenzó a llorar aún más, si, casi podía verse caer al suelo a esa delgada figura. El sufrimiento interno que sentía casi la hace desfallecer. Souichi la sostuvo delicadamente y Tetsuhiro estuvo a punto de acercarse rápidamente al ver que algo estaba mal, pero se contuvo. No deseaba importunar aquel encuentro.

Kurukawa desde lejos también estaba muy conmovido, el solo pensar que su madre estuviera en una situación parecida; lo hacía entender por completo a su amigo.

El carácter fuerte y firme que caracterizaba a Souichi lo hacían en ocasiones parecer alguien sin sentimientos o malo y no es que fuera malo o estuviera amargado, era solo que de esa manera tenía que actuar si no estaba el cabeza de familia para protegerlos a todos. Souichi ahora era ese timón y timonel al mismo tiempo, quien debía dirigir ese barco.

Hanna cuando se recompuso un poco continúo hablando.

\- Me avergüenza que yo esté viviendo en un lugar tan lujoso, vistiendo elegantes ropas, comiendo de la misma mesa del rey suculentos manjares y que tú... Tú y tus hermanos estén en una situación precaria y en constante peligro. Más aún me avergüenza no poder cumplir como madre y que seas tú quien tenga que sostener una responsabilidad que es solo mía y de tu padre -

\- No tienes por qué sentirte así, el tiempo pasa rápido madre... Yo en breve estaré aquí y tú regresaras a casa, confía en mí -

\- Por supuesto que confió en ti, porque te conozco y sé que te mereces como nadie ser feliz... Souichi, la persona con la que te casaras ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Lo conoces? -

\- No directamente madre, sé que es el hijo menor del Rey de plata. Sin embargo, no sé cuál de ellos es -

Tetsuhiro prefería que por el momento Souichi no supiera que era de él de quien se trataba, por lo que cuando Hanna casi lo descubre, la apresuro a despedirse.

\- Entonces eso es bueno hijo ya que...

\- Lo siento Hanna san, pero es tiempo de regresar. Si tardamos más mi padre se dará cuenta. Por favor... despídase de su hijo -

Hanna asintió con su cabeza, ella entendió que Tetsuhiro no deseaba que le dijera que se trataba de él.

\- Dale muchos besos y abrazos a tus hermanos de mi parte, tranquilizalos diciéndoles que yo estoy muy bien, que este amable príncipe me ha cuidado mucho y me ha permitido venir a verte; que se ha encargado de que me informen de cómo se encuentran y que cada semana se asegura que les envíen lo necesario para vivir... Diles que los amo y a ti también... Te amo muchísimo hijo -

El abrazo fue largo, sin embargo Kurukawa apresuro a que terminaran, vio que El príncipe Tetsuhiro comenzaba a voltear frecuentemente a los alrededores y pensó que si descubrían lo que él había hecho esa noche, tal vez le causaría problemas. Además que ya deseaba regresar a la mansión y verificar que su madre y los demás estuvieran bien.

.

.

Tetsuhiro y Hanna junto con un chofer que los había llevado a la propiedad Tatsumi, no tuvieron ningún problema en entrar al castillo, los guardias de la entrada no dirían nada. El príncipe, era cortes y respetuoso con ellos y era el único que no los trataba despectivamente, por lo que no lo pondrían al descubierto.

.

.

.

Todo parecía normal en la mansión Tatsumi cuando Souichi y Kurukawa llegaron. Había el silencio habitual que está presente cuando todos duermen. Solo se escuchaba el sonido lejano de los animales nocturnos que alegres disfrutaban de la oscuridad y la luna.

Los emisarios del Rey de cobre ya habían desaparecido del sitio.

Los mal paridos después de cometer semejante ultraje, se disponían en terminar con todos; matarlos. Sin embargo, cuando escucharon el ruido de la moto, salieron de prisa con el propósito de regresar después. Solo dejaron una estela de destrucción dentro de las mentes y corazones de Reiko san, Kanako chan y Tomoe.

.

.

Lo que provocó la alarma en ambos jóvenes que entraron a su habitación, fue el casi tropezar con el cuerpo de Tomoe a la entrada, aún estaba inconsciente y atado. Souchi no perdió tiempo y se arrojó al piso de rodillas para revisarlo y desatarlo, se asustó tanto al ver todos los golpes sobre su rostro, golpes que causaron una aguda inflamación que desfiguraron su cara y toda esa sangre hacia parecer que el joven moriría.

Mientras Souichi atendía a su hermano en el piso, Kurukawa corrió a la habitación donde dormía su madre y Kanako, instintivamente llego a lado de su madre primero. Entendió todo lo que sucedió con ellas al encontrarlas con las ropas y cabellos desacomodados... Desnudas de las caderas.

Levanto del piso a su madre cargándola hasta su cama, la desato y reviso sus signos vitales. Cuando comprobó que estaba viva, fue por Kanako chan e hizo lo mismo. Las cubrió con las sabanas para que no estuvieran expuestas y nadie mirara su vergüenza.

No le fue difícil concluir que por alguna parte, malhechores habían burlado a los vigilantes del Rey de plata. Y que si ellos se encontraban bien, se debió a que no estaban en el lugar. Una vieja escopeta no les habría servido de mucho sobre varios intrusos. Y es con lo único que contaban para salir de cacería.

Souichi después de atender a Tomoe, entro de golpe a la habitación de las mujeres y corrió a lado de su hermana, miro que ambas estaban inconscientes, ni siquiera se imaginó lo que realmente paso en esas cuatro paredes. Su mente solo concluía que entraron a robar.

Deseaba salir a buscar a los malditos que habían osado entrar a su hogar y agredir a su hermano. Pero no lo hizo; suficiente se culpaba por no estar en casa cuando todo sucedió. Dejarlas nuevamente solos no era una opción.

.

.

.

El rey de cobre al enterarse al día siguiente de la estupidez que cometieron los secuaces que envió, ordeno que fueran ejecutados. Obviamente aquel terrible suceso ocurrido a los Tatsumi llegaría a oídos del Rey de plata y su hijo que era bien sabido se mantenía al pendiente de ellos. Por ahora no pensaba hacer nada más que lo situara como el principal sospechoso.

.

No faltaba mucho para el amanecer, pero Souichi no esperaría hasta que el sol saliera. Fue en busca de los vigilantes de sus terrenos y les pidió que solicitaran al Rey que nuevamente regresara el medico que había revisado a Tomoe días atrás. Notaron la desesperación y angustia en el joven.

Le preguntaron si su hermano menor continuaba grave:

\- ¿Todo bien Tatsumi sama? O ¿Es que acaso su hermano no ha mejorado? -

\- El estaría mejor, de no ser porque unos forajidos lograron entrar en la casa y causaron mucho daño. Por esto... Les suplico nuevamente que vayan al palacio y traigan al médico -

\- Pero ¡Eso es imposible! Nosotros no vimos pasar a nadie...

\- De eso ahora prefiero no hablar ahora... Solo apresúrense -

.

Los hombres sintieron mucho miedo de cumplir con lo que Souichi les pedía, si el Rey de plata se enteraba de su negligencia; estaban seguros que serían ejecutados. Le dijeron que lo harían, sin embargo, no se dirigieron al castillo; temerosos por sus vidas decidieron mejor huir lejos.

.

.

Ante la tardanza de aquellos hombres, Souichi dijo a Kurukawa que el mismo iría. Su fiel amigo le dijo que tuviera paciencia.

\- Ya no deben de tardar en llegar, espera otro poco. Tú sabes que el castillo está retirado de aquí -

\- De eso ya tiene más de cinco horas, ir y venir del castillo no te toma más de tres. Tal vez el rey ya no quiso enviar nada. Si no consigo que me atiendan en el castillo... Tendré que ir a la siguiente ciudad, los medicamentos que me dieron en el castillo no sabemos muy bien para que sean y ellos solo han tomado analgésicos -

Kurukawa tenía mayor idea de lo que en realidad les había acontecido a su madre y a Kanako. Pero prefirió no decir nada a Souichi, pensó que saber que su hermana había sido abusada sexualmente; lo destrozaría y el no quería ser quien se lo comunicara. Sus únicas palabras fueron:

\- Si necesitan que las revisen...

.

.

.

En el castillo el príncipe Tetsuhiro mando llamar al médico de cabecera, y le ordeno que regresara con los Tatsumi para revisar a Tomoe y constatar que el chico estaba evolucionando bien con el tratamiento y que su pie no se hubiese infectado. En realidad, el mismo quería ir y volver a ver al rubio de bellos ojos color miel que ya lo habían cautivado.

No obstante, tenía presente la plática que mantuvieron por la madrugada Souichi y su madre. Escucharle decir que el príncipe con el que estaba comprometido era un pervertido y que casarse con él lo consideraba como un sacrificio para que su madre regresara a casa, lo hacía sentir por primera vez inseguro. Por lo que prefirió esperar los escasos días que faltaban para que el joven llegara al castillo al cumplir sus veinticuatro años.

.

.

Souichi sin imaginarse que el medico ya se dirigía a su casa por órdenes de Tetsuhiro, decidió salir hacia el castillo de plata. En el trayecto se encontró con dos conocidos, bueno, en realidad solo conocía a la chica que fue su compañera en la preparatoria. Se le hizo raro ver a esta y a su padre junto a unos tipos que tenían una pinta descuidada, mirada aterradora, unos ojos que podían mentir sin siquiera pestañear. Y aun le extraño más porque los tipos se veían embriagados y muy aturdidos.

\- ¡Mika! ¿Qué haces en este camino tan desolado? ¿No sabes que es muy peligroso? -

La joven se aterro de que Souichi se detuviera para hablar con ellos, lo apreciaba y hubiera preferido que siguiera de largo y los ignorara; como muchas veces la ignoro en la preparatoria cuando deseaba conquistarlo.

Aquellos sujetos tenían dos días que los mantenían cautivos a ella y su padre. Los hombres serían capaces de matarlo, pero afortunadamente el alcohol no les permitía darse cuenta de inmediato lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El padre de la chica tomo a Souichi del brazo y en bajo tono; susurrando. Le dijo.

\- Vete de aquí antes que espabilen... Estos tipos son unos asesinos, apresurate -

Su antigua compañera de estudios, pretendió distraerlos insinuándose ante ellos, pues por eso la mantenían viva; para satisfacerse con su cuerpo. Souichi todavía estaba indeciso ¿Cómo irse y dejarlos solos a su suerte? Con dudas pregunto al señor:

\- ¿Porque quiere que me vaya sin ayudarles? -

\- Conozco a tu padre chico, sé que el confía en que cuides de los tuyos. Debes regresar por donde viniste y protegerlos, si continuas por este camino; más adelante hay otros peores que estos. A Mika y a mí nos han dejado vivir por dos días, pero aquellos otros matan al instante... Apresurate, nosotros los distraeremos. Ya te están observando ¡A prisa! -

Souichi subió a su moto y tomo el camino de regreso a su mansión. Tenía que proteger a sus hermanos y Reiko san. Entendió que si esos tipos ya habían traspasado los límites de sus terrenos, eso indicaba que los que vigilaban habían huido y los habían abandonado.

Los borrachos tipos cobardemente le dispararon por la espalda al ver que se iba, por suerte no atinaron a darle por el exceso de alcohol y sentidos embotados.

.

Souichi sintió horrible al escuchar varios disparos más después de los que dirigieron a él. Sabía que ya habían matado a Mika y a su padre, apretando los dientes furioso; decidió no retroceder.

.

.

.

 **Reiko y Kanako me agradan mucho en el manga, pero recuerden que esto es solo un fic y un Universo Alterno. Además, que es algo necesario en la historia que mi mente traza.**

 **Saludos!**.

.

.

.


	4. Capítulo 4 Afrontar la realidad

**Capítulo 4.**

 **.**

 **Afrontar la realidad**.

.

 ** _No, no se puede decir a alguien que ha pasado por una experiencia terrible o sufrido una gran pérdida "La vida sigue". No, porque para ellos todo se ha detenido y si no; a veces solo pasan los días._**

.

.

Las prisas y el camino irregular casi lo hacen volcarse, la motocicleta levantaba polvo que también quedaba atrás, junto a la vida de su amiga Mika y el padre de esta. Al llegar nuevamente a casa, se encontró con el medico que ya venía de salida.

El hombre de cabellos blancos traía una cara de pesar que Souichi noto enseguida. Kurukawa, se puso muy nervioso al verlo llegar, sabía que la reacción de su amigo no sería buena si este le informaba todo lo que descubrió después de su revisión. El medico después de saludarlo propiamente, comento:

\- Tatsumi sama, ya revise a ambos jóvenes y a la señora -

\- Si doctor, gracias ¿Ellos se pondrán bien? -

El medico era consciente de que debía hablar con la verdad de acuerdo a su ética profesional. Pero, recordaba la desesperación de la joven Kanako, quien estaba tan avergonzada y se sentía tan sucia por lo ocurrido. Le había suplicado al médico no decir nada a sus hermanos ni a Kurukawa, prometió hacerlo ella misma cuando se sintiera lista.

Por lo que el hombre de bata blanca decidió solo decir lo necesario. Además que el medico sabía que Hanna san, la madre de esa familia estaba en el castillo y lo adecuado sería comentarlo con ella.

\- Si, físicamente estarán bien en unos días, psicológicamente tardaran más. Sufrir todo lo que hemos sufrido en conjunto como sociedad ante la guerra y sumarle esta experiencia tan escalofriante... Usted entiende a que me refiero, debe tener paciencia si su comportamiento no es el habitual.

Si usted me autoriza, puedo solicitar al príncipe o al rey que les proporcione terapias para una más rápida y mejor recuperación -

\- Eso sería lo ideal... Hablare con ellos y me dirán que es lo que quieren. Yo le haré saber que decidimos juntos -

.

Después de la partida del médico, Souichi y Kurukawa se encargaron de calentar lo que había cocinado el día anterior Reiko san, el curry sabia mejor ese día. Pero Kanako chan apenas probo dos bocados y la madre de Kurukawa hizo lo mismo. No resultaba raro que después de lo experimentado perdieran el apetito y las mismas ganas de vivir.

Tomoe fue el único que comió bien, a pesar que aún estaba inflamado del rostro.

.

.

.

En el castillo, Tetsuhiro estallo en cólera tras escuchar aquello. El médico le relato lo ocurrido en la mansión y se asustó bastante ante la violenta reacción del príncipe quien golpeo el escritorio del estudio que utilizaba para realizar algunas tareas asignadas por su padre.

Jamás pensó que mientras él presenciaba aquel enternecedor encuentro entre madre e hijo durante la madrugada, algo tan malvado estuviera ocurriendo en la mansión. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado pensaba que así había sido mejor, pues por aquella cita, Souichi no había terminado lastimado o hasta asesinado, pues habiendo escuchado de ante mano que en ocasiones el joven actuaba de forma temeraria; lo más seguro es que les hubiera hecho frente a aquellos delincuentes.

Por otro lado se sentía culpable al haber ocasionado que dejara solos a sus hermanos y a aquella mujer. Pensó que tal vez si Souichi y su inseparable amigo Kurukawa hubieran estado presentes, hubieran sido capaces de evitar aquello. ¿Pero cómo saber el resultado de una u otra situación? De todos modos ordeno al médico no comentar nada de lo ocurrido a Hanna san.

En su mente, rogaba que Souichi no lo culpara el día que se enterara de lo que había ocurrido a su hermana y también esperaba que ese ultraje no tuviera consecuencias. Pero y ¿Si las tenía...?

.

Cuando se encontraba con Hanna san y conversaban en el estudio o la biblioteca, varias veces estuvo a punto de tocar el tema; pero sabía que eso sería detonar la bomba. Tetsuhiro decidió que el tiempo fuese quien señalara lo que debía hacerse.

.

.

Después de aquel terrible incidente, Kanako chan perdió por completo los prejuicios que en el pasado tenia hacia Reiko san. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo no se despegaba de ella y ahora de manera sumisa obedecía lo que la mujer le indicara. La madre de Kurukawa comprendía que la joven necesitaba refugiarse con alguien y aunque no pretendía actuar como su madre y menos ocupar ese sitio, si la trataba como a una pequeña hija.

.

A pesar de que Souichi casi siempre estaba en compañía de Kurukawa, este último se las ingeniaba para pasar buenos momentos de conversación y coqueteo con Tomoe, el hermano menor. Para Mitsugo era bastante arriesgado declarar que ambos se correspondían y entendían, conocía muy bien lo que su rubio amigo opinaba de los homosexuales. Sin embargo, El fiel trabajador de los Tatsumi no se consideraba uno de ellos, no, en realidad siempre había mantenido relaciones con bellas chicas.

Pero ahora comprendía que lo que le había dicho en alguna ocasión a Souichi era cierto, cada vez era más común que los hombres perdieran el interés por las féminas y se interesaran por alguien del mismo sexo ¿Por qué? No tenía una respuesta, pero si ser gay no era una enfermedad, entonces debía ser una preferencia y lo constataba el hecho de que ahora él estaba prefiriendo a un hombre en lugar de una mujer como siempre acostumbro en el pasado.

Tomoe inseguro, insistió en que aguardaran hasta que su hermano ya estuviera a punto de irse al castillo para hablarle de esa relación, de otra manera temía que Souichi medio matara a Kurukawa y no es que deseara que su hermano se fuera, no, menos que su hermano tuviera que experimentar algo que no deseaba y hasta odiaba. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, la crueldad del monarca era extrema cuando no obedecían o cumplían lo pactado.

Hasta sus oídos había llegado el relato, de que en una ocasión algunos de los hombres que el rey utilizaba para satisfacerse, intentaron escapar del castillo. Para su desgracia, fueron descubiertos y decapitados con sables antiguos. El monarca se excusaba ante sus métodos de ejecución, de esa barbarie alegando que las municiones debían reservarse para situaciones importantes, al menos mientras se equipaba de un mejor arsenal.

.

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo de plata.**

 **.**

Tetsuhiro ya había informado a su padre de lo ocurrido a la familia Tatsumi, claro que omitió las partes incomodas. El rey de plata furioso, ordeno se buscara por todo Japón a los vigilantes que se encargaban de cuidar la mansión aquella noche. El príncipe de plata le aclaro que eso ya era irrelevante y que lo que en realidad deseaba al notificarle de esto, era que enviara a personal más responsable y capaz de proveer una mejor protección.

Lo anterior resulto bastante oportuno, pues los malhechores que habían asesinado a Mika y su padre; habían seguido a Souichi. Precisamente cuando estaban muy cerca esos hombres de la mansión de los Tatsumi, los nuevos vigilantes los encontraron y encerraron.

Aprovechando esa conversación que tenía con el monarca, Tetsuhiro solicito que les enviaran más provisiones, ropa y visitas regulares del médico del castillo.

Su padre se sorprendió de esa petición.

\- ¿No te parece que te preocupas demasiado? Falta poco tiempo para que tu atractivo consorte venga a vivir aquí y no me gustaría que su familia se acostumbre a que siempre les estemos proveyendo de todo -

\- No entiendo por qué lo dices. Se supone que ese fue el convenio que hiciste con su padre ¿No? -

\- Bueno, sí, pero el hombre ya debe estar muerto. Para estas fechas ya debería haberse presentado en su hogar si continuara con vida ¿Que importa si cumplo o no? -

\- Pues con mayor razón debes cumplir, honrar tu palabra ante un muerto es algo valioso -

\- Jajaja. Aun tienes mucho que aprender hijo, pero está bien, no te preocupes lo hare -

.

.

De esa manera, Souichi y todos los habitantes de la mansión, pudieron darse el lujo de tener algunos cambios de ropa más. El rubio aun renuente en tomar alimentos de aquellas cajas, continuaba con su labor de labrar y cazar. Y de todo esto el príncipe era informado, pues uno de los vigilantes que se aseguró que fuera incluido en esa labor; era un viejo amigo. Hiroto kun quien en sus primeros informes dijo a Tetsuhiro:

\- De entre tantos hombres, tu padre tuvo que escoger al más terco y obstinado de Japón. Trabaja sin parar y a veces hasta muy tarde por la noche. No sé de dónde saca tantas energías, todavía sale a dar una última ronda cuando todos duermen. Pienso que te las veras muy duras con él, plata kun -

\- Cuando lo veas, insístele para que consuma lo que se le envía. Que cuenta con mi palabra de que aunque él no esté viviendo con sus hermanos, yo personalmente me encargare de que nada les falte. Porque eso debe ser, está guardando y almacenando los alimentos procesados para asegurarse que su familia cuente con lo necesario si él no está -

\- Pues es eso y, además me entere que tiempo atrás; cuando aun tenían varios vecinos, compartía algunas cajas con los que carecían de ayuda alguna -

.

La situación para el príncipe Tetsuhiro se estaba tornando en una gran desventaja para él. Observarlo en ocasiones a la distancia y recibir todos estos informes por parte de Hiroto, más los relatos de Hanna san acerca de Souchi de lo excelente que era como hijo. Hacían que el hijo del monarca se sintiera cada vez más atraído por el rubio y su peculiar personalidad. Comenzaba a desear que este ya estuviera en el castillo y empezar a conquistarlo.

Para colmo la mente de Tetsuhiro fantaseaba con situaciones que Souichi jamás imaginaria.

Souichi no se imaginaria que su cuerpo ya había pertenecido al príncipe sin siquiera tocarlo, que recorría con sus dedos escurridizos cada punto exacto de placer de ese esbelto cuerpo. Que sus apetecibles labios ya habían sido saboreados incontables veces dentro de esa mente llena de deseo.

.

.

Souichi por su parte, sabía que todas aquellas atenciones y consideraciones; provenían de su prometido. Pues en cada envío que recibía, el príncipe Tetsuhiro le enviaba saludos y le aseguraba que su madre era muy bien tratada y que recibía todo lo necesario en el castillo. Que debía sentirse tranquilo y no preocuparse de ella.

A pesar de que constantemente se quejaba de aquellas atenciones del príncipe ante Kurukawa, no podía ser tan desagradecido, tenía en cuenta que semanas atrás le había permitido encontrarse con su madre y lo mantuviera informado de su bienestar. Incluso deseando hacerse de la vista gorda, tenía que aceptar que el príncipe distaba mucho de ser igual al rey de plata.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, la noche que sucedió toda aquella horrible experiencia en la mansión y él se reunió con Hanna, no tuvo la oportunidad de ver de cerca al príncipe de plata, solo vio a distancia una sombra recargada en el auto que los había llevado a su madre y Tetsuhiro a aquel punto de reunión.

.

.

Unos días antes de que se cumpliera el plazo final para que Souichi se presentara en el castillo y mantuviera una breve relación de semanas con el príncipe de plata antes de la boda real. Tomoe decidió tomar el riesgo de informar a su hermano acerca de la relación que mantenía con Kurukawa, claro que el joven solo era noviecito de mano sudada. A lo mucho se habían atrevido a besarse algunas veces.

\- ¡Detente niisan! No vayas a golpear a Kurukawa, se supone que es tu amigo y lo aprecias mucho ¿No? -

\- Así es, pero el muy desgraciado sabe lo que pienso de eso y ¡Tu! ¡Siempre dijiste que eso era raro! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? ¿Porque ahora lo ven como algo normal? -

Después de explicarle como comenzó todo y nació aquella atracción, que ahora explicaba que se convirtió en amor. Souichi con rostro desanimado y frustrado comento a su hermano:

\- Lo siento tanto Tomoe, no sirvo como hermano mayor, yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se hacen esas cosas entre dos hombres sin que uno lastime al otro, y tu siendo el menor yo debería poder guiarte, sin embargo... El solo pensar lo que puede esperarme a mí mismo me aterra y tu pequeño...

\- No te preocupes niisan, yo te explicare todo detalladamente. De hecho ya Kurukawa me ha explicado que puede doler mucho si no se prepara a la persona y que con un poco de lubricante o vaselina a base de agua...

La cara de horror de Souichi apareció enseguida y sin pensarlo un segundo, dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza a Tomoe, este a su vez se sobaba y reclamaba al violento rubio.

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso! Ya no soy un chiquillo y solo te estaba informando, porque aunque tú no quieras; pasaras por esa experiencia. ¡Y claro que tendrás que ser tú! Pues no te imagino bajo ninguna circunstancia con todos esos prejuicios que tienes... Metiendo tu pen...

\- ¡Callate! ¡Eres un cabeza hueca imaginando esas cosas, pervertido! -

.

.

.

El rey de cobre Isogai, después de su fracaso por deshacerse del prometido del príncipe de plata. Decidió mantenerse tranquilo y optar por formular un plan estratégico para poder gobernar no solo la tercera parte de Japón, sino todo el país.

Su parte de reinado no estaba tan bien ubicado como el reino de plata. Y lograr estabilizar su gobierno, le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo. Se enfureció al enterarse que el rey de plata se había asegurado la alianza con el reino de barro al comprometer a su hijo mayor Kunihiro, con el hijo del rey de barro Junya Masaky.

A diferencia de él, el joven príncipe de barro se había mostrado muy interesado en Kunihiro y no levanto ninguna objeción para que el enlace se realizara. De hecho, la boda de estos dos seria antes que la del hijo menor Tetsuhiro. Y es que el rey Morinaga Tenno, se sintió tan complacido de que ambos jóvenes congeniaran, que rápidamente acordaron ambos reyes la fecha para esa unión.

.

.

.

El plazo fijado para que Souichi dejara su hogar y se presentara en el castillo de plata, se cumplió.

Mientras él no sabía cómo despedirse de sus hermanos sin que los sentimientos y el llanto le ganaran, en el castillo se hacían muchos preparativos para recibirlo. Tetsuhiro mando llamar a Hiroto kun para que le ayudara con las adecuaciones de la habitación que el rubio ocuparía. El joven príncipe, aun con mayor experiencia en las relaciones, solo se daba unas ideas de como enamorar o seducir a otra persona.

En la vida diaria no había tenido la necesidad de enamorar a nadie. Y pensar que en unas horas tendría ante sí a Souichi y que este tenía fama de ser rudo, terco y obstinado; además de heterosexual. Lo mantenía tenso e inseguro de que sería lo mejor de hacer, pero para eso contaba con su fiel amigo y servidor Hiroto kun.

\- No, no, y no... Lo mejor sería que estuviera en el otro edificio, si duerme en alguna de las habitaciones cercanas a la tuya, ummm, no sé qué podría pasar -

\- Precisamente por eso quiero que duerma en este mismo edificio y piso, solo así puedo asegurarme de que no le suceda nada... No es que desconfié, bueno si, sabes que hay mucho pervertido y prefiero vigilarlo yo mismo y tú me ayudaras cuando no pueda hacerlo -

\- Eso si él lo permite, debo decirte que por lo que pude ver el tiempo que vigile su propiedad; es alguien muy independiente y no está acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, si no a darlas... En realidad creo que batallaras mucho con él -

\- ¡Ya me lo has dicho antes! La boda de mi hermano está programada una semana después de que Souichi llegue, para mi será una buena oportunidad de acercarme a él. Como mi prometido, deberá asistir, ser mi acompañante. Ya debe estar consiente que me ha de obedecer en todo, por algo soy el príncipe ¿No? -

.

Tetsuhiro acepto el consejo de Hiroto de que la habitación de Souichi fuera la última del piso, por lo menos estaba separada de la habitación del príncipe por un despacho que el joven usaba para trabajar en los asuntos reales que su padre le encargaba, también en ese mismo piso se encontraba la enorme biblioteca del palacio y que acrecentaba aún más la distancia.

El rey tenía su propia torre, nadie excepto sus hijos entraban a esta y para recibir a personajes importantes o funcionarios; usaba el despacho principal de la enorme estancia de la planta baja. Kunihiro contaba con su propio piso que dejaba ver toda su opulencia al igual que el de su hermano, su enorme habitación de soltero, una gran sala, su despacho, una habitación extra y la cámara nupcial.

.

.

.

Cerca del gran árbol que estaba frente a su mansión, Souichi era abrazado fuertemente por Kanako. La joven no dejaba de llorar y Tomoe que al igual que su hermana era muy emotivo, limpiaba continuamente sus ojos y su nariz.

El hermano mayor de la familia Tatsumi, se contuvo hasta que no pudo más. Las hileras de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus pómulos se hicieron notorias y con la voz temblorosa dijo:

\- No deben estar tristes ¡Al contrario! Alégrense, nuestra madre volverá pronto a casa y yo de ningún modo los abandonare. Obligare a ese príncipe bastardo para que pueda venir a verlos continuamente y si no me escapare y teniendo a madre aquí... Nos iremos todos a un lugar donde no nos encuentre, pero dejen de llorar -

\- Si nii niisan, haremos lo que tú nos digas, pero quiero que estemos juntos. Sin nuestro padre y ahora tu...

\- No piensen así, nuestro padre también regresara. Si algo malo le hubiera pasado ya lo sabríamos, las malas noticias siempre llegan pronto -

Kurukawa que se mantenía a cierta distancia, fue llamado por Souichi.

\- ¡Y tu idiota! Más te vale que cuides bien de mi familia y ni se te ocurra lastimar a mi pequeño hermano ¿Entiendes? -

\- Souichi kun... No necesitas ni decirlo, sabes que yo moriría antes de permitir que les pase algo. Puedes estar tranquilo, además te mantendré informado de todo cuanto suceda. Y trata de no ser tan rudo y gruñón, de nada servirá lo guapo que eres si actúas así al llegar al castillo -

.

Del enorme auto blanco que esperaba en las puertas de la mansión, bajo Hiroto kun. El había sido enviado por el príncipe Tetsuhiro para llevar a Souichi al castillo. El chofer se mantuvo adentro esperando ver que saliera el joven de aquella casa. Se suponía que el rubio estuviera vestido de etiqueta, pues se le esperaba en el palacio con un banquete para darle la bienvenida.

Reiko san dijo a Hiroto que esperara unos minutos, que Souichi no debía tardar en llegar. El joven de cabellos castaños se extrañó al escuchar aquello, ¿Dónde andaba si sabía que irían por él? Sin embargo alcanzo a escuchar algunas voces a lo lejos y cuando miro hacia el bosque, pudo ver que ahí venia el rubio junto a sus hermanos y Kurukawa.

\- Buenas tardes Tatsumi sama ¿Necesita que le ayudemos a subir algo al auto? ¿Algunas pertenencias o cosas que quiera llevar? -

\- No, solo llevare mi mochila... Pero más importante que eso ¿Dónde está mi madre? Según el trato del rey, ella regresaría a casa cuando yo partiera al castillo -

\- Y, así será..., solo que el rey primero quiere asegurarse de que usted ya esté en el castillo para que ella regrese aquí -

\- Y ¿Puedo confiar en que lo hará? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no nos mantendrá a ambos allí? -

\- Claro que puede confiar; finalmente quien desea que permanezca en el castillo es usted, y si no; aun cuenta con la palabra del príncipe Tetsuhiro. Él se encargara de que se cumpla el pacto -

Souichi tenía que jugársela, no, no confiaba en la palabra del rey. Sin embargo sus opciones estaban limitadas a una sola, obedecer. Incluso se apresuró en acabar con eso, trajo su mochila y solo miro como los seres que amaba en la mansión agitaban su mano despidiéndolo.

.

.

.

Para el rey de plata, no era como si quien llegara fuera un personaje con alto rango o muy importante. No obstante, si se organizó un modesto recibimiento en el salón del palacio. Tetsuhiro, sería el encargado de hacer sentir cómodo a Souichi como su prometido y en el palacio todos, desde los que hacían la limpieza, hasta el personal administrativo estaban atentos a lo que sucedería.

Ya antes se había escuchado decir entre murmuraciones y chismes en el castillo, que el futuro consorte del príncipe era guapo, muy guapo; pero que su problemática personalidad opacaba toda esa fascinante belleza física.

El rey de plata obsesionado con las costumbres antiguas occidentales, mando a hacer un despliegue como en el pasado, hizo que su servidumbre se formara para recibir al nuevo habitante del palacio y que lo guiaran adentro ante su presencia y la de su hijo, que aunque no ocupaban grandes tronos como en siglos atrás en la Europa medieval. Si estaban acomodados en dos cómodos sillones especiales.

Hiroto después de bajar del auto, abrió la puerta trasera donde venía Souichi. Durante el trayecto el joven empleado le hizo notoria su falta de sentido común. ¿Que no entendía que se presentaría en el palacio y ante la presencia del mismo rey? ¿Porque no se vistió con las ropas especiales que le enviaron dos días antes?

Por supuesto que Souichi no lo había hecho a propósito, solo fue un detalle que no tomo en cuenta y ese paquete ni siquiera lo abrió pensando que se trataba de otras cosas. Pero ahora se sentía nervioso ante lo que Hiroto le hizo ver. ¿Cómo lo tomaría el rey?

Atrás de los puestos del rey y del príncipe Tetsuhiro se encontraban acomodados algunos familiares y amigos cercanos de la familia Morinaga y tampoco podía faltar la presencia de Hanna san. Quien estaba muy preocupada por ver qué tipo de comportamiento mantendría Souichi ante tal situación que le desagradaba. Conocía a su hijo y sabía que en ocasiones le costaba mucho esfuerzo controlar su ira y arrebatos violentos.

Para el momento de llegar ante la presencia del rey y el príncipe, la mirada de Souichi se ocupaba en buscar a su madre. Lo que más le importaba que este día llegara, era que ella regresara a casa. Y cuando la encontró entre la concurrencia, pudo centrarse en escuchar lo siguiente.

\- Tatsumi Souichi... Anda, acercate que desde aquí no puedo verte bien -

Souichi camino unos cuantos pasos al frente y al detenerse hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante el rey, quien le había pedido que se acercara. Tetsuhiro estaba muy complacido ante ese gesto, supuso que alguien que sabía contenerse y obedecer en situaciones que detestaba, no sería tan difícil de seducir.

Después de la reverencia, Souichi una vez erguido se presentó.

\- Es un placer estar delante del rey y de todos los presentes. Su majestad -

\- También es un gusto recibirte aquí, y como te dije antes... Tú ya eres parte de la familia real y como en la ocasión pasada no pude presentarte formalmente a tu prometido, en este momento lo hare...

Hizo una seña a Tetsuhiro para que se levantara del sillón y dijo:

\- Este es Tetsuhiro, Morinaga Tetsuhiro mi segundo hijo y tu futuro esposo. Y aunque en el pasado se acostumbrara que el hijo mayor del rey fuera quien lo sucediera en el trono, en este caso no será así. Ya lo he hablado con mis hijos y el más capaz para gobernar después de mi es él. Por lo que el papel que tu cumplirás es muy, pero muy importante.

Si él está conforme contigo... Si eres capaz de hacerlo feliz, de hacerlo vivir una vida plena y satisfactoria, puedo asegurar que hará un excelente trabajo como rey; pero si no. No quiero que su vitalidad y buen juicio decaiga por problemas del lecho conyugal, pues eso arrastraría malas consecuencias para el reino... Bueno, de esto trataremos después, en privado -

De alguna manera Souichi sintió que el rey parecía leer sus intenciones de no ceder y menos de actuar como si de una esposa sumisa se tratara. ¿Satisfacerlo? ¿Hacerlo feliz? Y ¿Dónde quedaba él como sujeto? Pero ahora debía ser complaciente hasta lograr su objetivo de libertad para su madre. Por lo que contesto:

\- Se hará todo lo que ordene su majestad -

Tetsuhiro no se tragaba tan fácil aquella docilidad, aun así se acercó a él y tomo una de sus manos. Que en el momento en que Souichi lo vio mirándolo de esa manera que lo atravesaba y sintió la invasión de su mano, su reacción fue de estrujar con fuerza aquella mano de mayor tamaño a la suya. Lo hizo con fuerza, de hecho con todas sus fuerzas. El príncipe, entendió la intencionalidad del rubio de lastimarlo y solo sonrió a sus adentros y pensó:

 ** _● ¡Vamos! ¿Esa es toda tu fuerza? Necesitaras más que eso para hacerme retroceder "ternura" ●_**

Mirándolo de lado, Souichi se enfureció más al notar esa leve sonrisa en el rostro del príncipe. Además sentía hervir su rostro por la vergüenza que le ocasionaba encontrarse tomado de la mano de otro hombre delante de tantas personas.

Su peor temor y pesadilla se cumplía... El más enorme y fuerte de los hijos del rey, sería su esposo.

.

.

.

 ** _Como leyeron, ambos están decididos a no ceder y dar batalla. Souichi defendiendo su heterosexualidad y Tetsuhiro a someterlo y seducirlo._**

 ** _Hanna san ya debe estar ansiosa de reunirse con sus hijos, pero tampoco quiere dejar a Souichi en aquel lugar._**

 ** _Veremos cómo se dan los acontecimientos en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 ** _._**

.

.


	5. Capítulo 5 El deseo de poder

**Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **El deseo de poder**.

.

.

 ** _¿Existe algo más fuerte que el poder del deseo? Tal vez no, pero si lo hay; este sería: El deseo de poder. La sola idea de ejercer poder sobre los demás significa arrebatarles su dignidad, destruir su individualidad, obligarlos a ser esclavos._**

.

.

El sonrojo sobre su rostro combinaba a perfección con las largas y sedosas cortinas color carmesí de aquel elegante salón del castillo.

.

El corazón le latía nervioso, o era eso o el enfado que sentía. No soportaba ser el centro de atención.

Pero eso no era todo, mientras él se abochornaba de mantener unida su mano a la del príncipe; quien parecía no querer soltarlo. Los presentes tenían una actitud de estar en completo acuerdo y ver con agrado aquella escena. Para Souichi, parecía a sus ojos que todos eran unos pervertidos al disfrutar lo que para él resultaban ser meros desfiguros.

Cuando el rey solicito a los invitados que pasaran al comedor para comenzar la fiesta de bienvenida. Pidió a Tetsuhiro, Souichi y su madre que ellos se quedaran unos minutos más. Hablo dirigiéndose a la mujer.

\- Hanna san, después de la fiesta de hoy usted será llevada el día de mañana de regreso a su hogar y le pediré que vaya preparando a los demás miembros de su familia para que se presenten aquí a la boda real de mi hijo mayor la próxima semana, por supuesto que nosotros les enviaremos las vestimentas que necesiten para la ocasión.

Dirigió su vista a Souichi y dijo:

\- Hablando de vestimentas, Souichi usted no viene vestido como ordene para esta ocasión... Después me explicara a que se debe esto, pero por lo pronto vaya y que le ayuden a cambiarse de una manera presentable -

Tetsuhiro llamo a uno de sus trabajadores de más confianza y le ordeno que lo atendiera rápido, debía estar listo para la cena que estaba por comenzar.

\- Pero ¡Dense prisa! - dijo el rey de plata.

\- Si padre, lo haremos de inmediato -

El príncipe de plata ordeno a Hiroto llevar a Souichi a la habitación más próxima a cambiarse, los acompaño unos metros para serio decirle al rubio:

\- Debes ser más cuidadoso con lo que haces, mi padre es poco tolerante con los errores. Además, tiene la obsesiva costumbre de llevar siempre la cuenta; no sería bueno que cometas más -

Souichi sin interés alguno por ganar la aprobación del rey y curioso del caso, pregunto:

\- Y ¿Que sucedería si resulto ser alguien que continuamente se equivoca? ¿Anularía el compromiso? -

Tetsuhiro percibiendo claramente sus intenciones dobles al hacer esas preguntas, se detuvo de golpe y mirándolo a los ojos; contesto molesto y con voz de mando:

\- Creeme que no te gustaría saberlo... Por cosas más triviales ha ejecutado a varios, por lo que no te conviene tentar tu suerte. Hasta ahora parece que le has agradado bastante, pero es alguien que se desencanta rápidamente, y más si quieres pasarte de listo -

Sin duda aquella mirada y respuesta seria no intimidaron al rubio, sarcástico contesto:

\- ¡Ha! ¡Ya entiendo!... Aquí los príncipes carecen de autoridad alguna, usted no podría decir nada si ese fuera el caso, aun bajo el supuesto de ser su prometido -

Hiroto notando el claro aumento de tensión entre ambos jóvenes, más el notorio cambio de gestos en el rostro del príncipe que comenzaba a sentirse retado, intervino solicitando que se le permitiera encargarse del resto solo.

\- Su majestad, si usted lo desea puede ir al comedor a atender a los invitados. Pronto estaremos ahí, ya debe estar la ropa lista en la habitación. Le prometo que no tardaremos mucho -

El príncipe se dirigió pensativo hacia el comedor y Souichi e Hiroto entraron a una alcoba destinada a huéspedes. Adentro ya estaba preparado un traje gris claro con una camisa marrón y una corbata del mismo tono del traje. Cuando el joven asistente vio que el rubio soltó su cabello, se admiró de lo bien que lucía.

\- Debería presentarse con el cabello suelto, se ve maravilloso y ese traje le queda perfecto. Todos quedaran fascinados con su presencia, principalmente el príncipe -

\- Yo hubiera preferido mantener la ropa que vestía, y en realidad poco me interesa agradar a alguien y mucho menos a él -

\- Pero ya que esta aquí, trate de disfrutarlo. Usted está en una situación privilegiada, muchos patriarcas han ofrecido a sus hijos e hijas para los hijos del rey -

Souichi no respondió nada más, sabía que su gran bocota lo podía meter en problemas. Sus pensamientos eran:

 _● ¿Un privilegio? ¡Pues bien pueden darlo a cualquier marica muerde almohadas! ¡Pervertidos! ●_

.

.

En el salón, la parsimonia con la que todos actuaban lo desesperaba, ¿Cómo podían considerar normal aquel matrimonio? Su mente estaba revuelta, y cuando llego a la mesa donde estaba reservado su lugar, la mesa real. El rey lo miro complacido, en realidad la mayoría de los presentes a la fiesta murmuraban de lo apuesto y elegante que era el prometido del príncipe.

Por supuesto que también algunos discutían acerca de quién era más apuesto, el príncipe que la mayoría de veces vestía de colores oscuros; también imponía bastante con su presencia. Pero en lo que coincidían todos es que el contraste en sus facciones, color y cabellos era fascinante. Souichi con un cabello rubio junto a unos hermosos ojos miel y Tetsuhiro de tez menos pálida, ojos oscuros casi negros que combinaban perfecto con el negro aterciopelado de sus cabellos.

.

.

Kunihiro y Masaky también se encontraban dentro del grupo limitado que ocupaba asiento en la mesa del rey. A la madre de Souichi se le permitió ocupar un lugar junto a su hijo. Tetsuhiro que encantado de ver lo bien y elegante que se veía el rubio, lo recibió en la entrada del salón. Se disponía a llevarlo a la mesa, pero de golpe fue detenido por el rey de cobre, que recién llegaba a la estancia.

El príncipe no tuvo más remedio que pedirle a Souichi que se adelantara al salón mientras él atendía a Isogai. Y el rey de cobre no tardo en mostrar que venía en plan de reclamar, principalmente por que vio al rubio junto de Tetsuhiro y a este último embelesado mirándolo.

\- Príncipe Tetsuhiro, realmente me sorprende que haya preferido desposarse con un habitante cualquiera de Nagoya que con un rey... ¡Esto me parece un insulto! -

\- Discúlpeme, creí que eso ya había quedado zanjado entre mi padre y usted. Además, pienso que este no es un buen momento para hablar de ese tema -

\- Por supuesto que lo es, ¡Es más exijo hablar con su padre ahora mismo!... Llámelo si no desea que altere el orden de su fiestecita -

De mala gana el joven príncipe ordeno a un servidor que llamara a su padre. Ambos reyes se encerraron en el despacho principal que se encontraba cerca del salón. Tetsuhiro no se fue del sitio, espero afuera y también ordeno que vigilantes estuvieran en expectativa de lo que pudiera pasar. El rey de cobre se veía ofendido y muy molesto.

Ahora el príncipe estaba preocupado porque arrojaría como resultado aquella reunión.

Sabía que su padre no era una persona que se dejara influenciar o presionar para cambiar sus decisiones, y menos ahora que Souichi ya había sido presentado como prometido delante de su grupo cercano y familiares.

Pero Tetsuhiro algo temeroso, también entendía que la estabilidad y amistad entre los reinos se podría ver afectada si no se otorgaba algo que calmara al rey de cobre.

.

Después de poco más de media hora, el rey de cobre salió echando chispas. Parecía un toro embravecido y el rey de plata, salió rojo del rostro, también disgustado.

El príncipe de plata sabía que aquel rojo en su padre significaba que había discutido acaloradamente, que seguramente no habían logrado acordar nada.

Y de inmediato el rey de plata comenzó a quejarse con Tetsuhiro.

\- ¡A mí no me va a dar órdenes ningún joven inexperto que se hace llamar rey! Él fue el primero en rehusarse a cumplir lo pactado, él fue quien rechazo a Kunihiro y se lo deje en claro. Ahora hasta se atreve a querer imponer su voluntad sobre la mía, diciendo que tú debes casarte con el sí deseo que nuestros reinos estén en paz ¿Me amenazo? ¿Se atrevió el muy cretino a amenazarme?

¿Que no entiende que yo soy el rey de plata y que mi reino es más poderoso? Bien, si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. Aunque eso sería malo para todo si aún no podemos enderezar el barco después de la turbulencia que paso el mundo -

Tetsuhiro consiente que todavía podría hacerse algo y tratando de calmar al iracundo rey, dijo:

\- ¡Vamos padre! Se le debe pasar el disgusto, como tu bien dices ni siquiera hay suficientes armas para que se levante otra guerra. Y la situación en su reino es aún más precaria que en esta zona -

\- De todos modos lo mejor por hoy es no hablar más del tema, necesitare tomar varios vasos de sake para poder relajarme y olvidarme por esta noche de ese tipo estúpido. Hay que regresar al salón que ya suficiente hemos desatendido a los invitados y tú a tú prometido -

.

.

Souichi estaba bastante relajado conversando con su madre, ignoraba por completo el entorno y en momentos parecía que olvidaba el por qué estaba ahí. Sin embargo cuando Tetsuhiro regreso a la mesa, la bebida que tomaba le supo amarga; recordó todo de trancazo ¡Era el prometido de un hombre!

Su madre recibió sonriente al príncipe, gesto que le pareció extraño al rubio. ¿Acaso ella estaba de acuerdo con ese enlace matrimonial?

\- Llega justo a tiempo su majestad, están por servir la cena -

\- Gracias Hanna san, la verdad es que estoy hambriento y les ofrezco disculpas. Llego una visita inesperada y fue necesario atenderla de inmediato -

Verlos reír y hablar de manera tan familiar molesto a Souichi, pero comenzó a hacer memoria y ahí estaba la respuesta. La noche que se encontraron él y su madre, esta enfatizo que era el príncipe quien había arreglado esa reunión y de paso dijo que el joven era muy amable con ella. Recordar aquello le hizo comportarse menos descortés, de alguna manera la había protegido y para su desgracia; lo hacía sentir en deuda.

Cuando tuvieron oportunidad de hablar a solas porque al príncipe Tetsuhiro lo había llamado su hermano Kunihiro, Souichi notando que Hanna san todo el tiempo parecía cómoda y relajada en ese ambiente, pregunto a su madre:

\- ¿Estas lista para volver a casa? ¿No extrañaras todo este derroche de lujos y excesos? -

\- Por supuesto que estoy lista para ir con tus hermanos, los he extrañado mucho. Y no, no extrañare nada de aquí excepto a ti hijo. Pero hasta de eso estoy tranquila, el príncipe Tetsuhiro me ha dado su palabra de que podremos verte continuamente y hasta me ha ofrecido vivir en el palacio junto con tus hermanos -

\- Por lo que veo... Se llevan bastante bien tú y el príncipe, hasta parece que te agrada la idea de que me case con él -

\- Como te dije antes, él ha sido muy amable y de ese matrimonio no debes temer, es el único en la familia real que no es como los demás y...

\- ¿No es como los demás? ¿Qué quieres decir? -

Hanna san no contesto esa pregunta, pues vio que ya se acercaba a ellos el mismo rey de plata. Morinaga Tenno.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Están disfrutado la fiesta? Espero Souichi se acostumbre a esto, pues es algo importante... Que aprenda a recibir a invitados de alto rango -

\- Claro que si majestad, y aprovechando la oportunidad de hablar con usted. Me atrevo a pedirle humildemente que cuiden de mi hijo, se bien que el príncipe Tetsuhiro es una buena persona -

\- No se preocupe por su hijo, aquí estará bien y en cuanto a mi hijo; no ha mostrado descontento alguno porque su hijo sea su consorte, al contrario, parece que es de su completo agrado; por lo que es seguro que estén bien -

.

Tetsuhiro que mientras hablaba con Kunihiro vio a su padre acercarse a Souichi y Hanna, prefirió terminar la conversación con su hermano e ir a ver que había llevado al rey a su lado; conociendo a su padre. Prefería que lo mejor fuera que sus acercamientos y pláticas con el rubio fueran limitados. Se acercó de manera casual.

\- A un no hemos brindado tu y yo padre... Espero no sea de mi de quien estén hablando, y si lo soy... Que sean solo cosas buenas las que escuche Souichi y no hables de más padre -

\- Na! Hijo, hablábamos de todo un poco... Pero no dejes solo a tu prometido, sabes que aquí los ojos de los envidiosos estarán siempre al pendiente y este joven es muy apuesto, si lo descuidas; ni hombres ni mujeres desaprovecharan la oportunidad, creeme -

.

Termino la larga velada, si, en el palacio estaban acostumbrados a trasnochar y desvelarse con diversiones que esta ocasión gracias a las insistencias de Tetsuhiro se evitaron. El rey complació a su hijo, ya que la fiesta era con motivo de dar la bienvenida a Souichi, pero para el monarca incluir ese tipo de entretenimiento era de lo más normal; le resultaba difícil entender a su hijo menor.

.

Al amanecer Souichi se tardó en recordar donde estaba y todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Fue complicado para él dormir en esa enorme habitación que le asignaron, en su casa su cuarto original era de buen tamaño y por eso lo usaba para dormir acompañado de Tomoe y Kurukawa. Pero las dimensiones de este cuarto eran a su modo de ver obscenas, si, él conocía como vivían las personas después de la guerra y lo limitados que se encontraban.

Con mucho sueño aun, Hiroto lo llamo para que tomara un baño matutino antes de bajar a desayunar al comedor. Por la falta de ánimo del rubio, que no quería estar con esas personas que le resultaban extrañas, se presentaron con el tiempo justo antes de que llegara el rey, Tetsuhiro regaño a su siervo, le recordó como se ponía su padre si alguien ajeno a sus hijos lo hacía esperar.

\- ¡Esto no se debe repetir, la puntualidad es indispensable ante el rey! Tú eres el responsable Hiroto, porque lo sabes, sabes que mi padre es claro en eso -

Souichi escucho todos aquellos reclamos, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de que fuese otro el que recibiera la reprimenda de lo que el había causado. Pero entendió que las indirectas iban dirigidas a él.

.

.

Tetsuhiro horas después, cumpliendo la palabra que ya antes había dado a Hanna, el mismo se ocupó en que regresara a la mansión Tatsumi; e invito al rubio a ir con ellos.

Souichi mentalmente justificaba sus acciones obedientes de este modo:

 _● Nada más voy porque deseo asegurarme que madre llegue a casa y se cumpla el trato, solo por eso. No pienses príncipe pervertido que las cosas irán como piensas o que siempre se hará tu voluntad o te obedeceré ●_

 _._

.

El encuentro entre Hanna y sus hijos estuvo lleno de muestras de cariño, la misma Reiko san no soltaba del abrazo a la que fue su patrona durante varios años.

\- Que felicidad que regrese a casa señora, sus hijos la necesitan tanto. Kurukawa y yo rogábamos todos los días por que estuviera bien y volviera pronto -

\- Gracias, muchas gracias por todo lo que tú y tu hijo han hecho por mis hijos y al no abandonarlos. Cierto, siempre fueron los más leales y buenos con todos nosotros. Y no me llames señora Reiko, no, yo no soy más la patrona. Ambos, tú y Kurukawa son como de nuestra familia -

Tetsuhiro deseando que la familia reunida disfrutara esos momentos, dijo a Souichi:

\- Si deseas... Puedes estar aquí con tu familia hasta el atardecer, claro que Hiroto permanecerá contigo. Y más tarde regresare por ambos ¿Te parece bien? -

Souichi no se esperaba tan amable gesto de parte del príncipe, la última vez que habían intercambiado palabras, prácticamente lo llamo hijo pelele sin autoridad. Sin embargo, Tetsuhiro podía tomar decisiones sin tomar en cuenta al rey de plata y más si eran personales. Como en esta ocasión.

Por su parte Hiroto estaba muy nervioso y jalo al príncipe aun lado antes de que se fuera, para decirle:

\- Oye, oye, plata kun... Me pones en una situación muy difícil, es obvio que este chico no está conforme con el compromiso y, ¿Qué pasa si se le ocurre escapar? Tú y el rey mismo harían rodar mi cabeza si eso llegara a suceder -

\- ¡Calmate! Eso no pasara, no cuentan con transporte para irse todos y tampoco con tiempo suficiente y de todos modos los demás hombres siguen cumpliendo con su trabajo de vigilar la propiedad. Por lo que estate tranquilo, solo ve que este aquí y listo para cuando vuelva -

Hanna san que se imaginaba un poco lo que pasaba, y que discutían ambos, se acercó y agradeció al príncipe.

\- Muchas gracias, le prometo que Souichi estará preparado para cuando vuelva por él. Es un amable gesto de su parte dejarnos pasar la tarde juntos, tiene más de tres años que no lo hacíamos. Gracias -

Tetsuhiro ya tenía planeado hacer lo que hizo, por lo que del auto bajaron suficiente carne y vegetales frescos, así como distintas bebidas para que disfrutaran de una buena comida juntos como familia.

Souichi no comentaba nada, pero si se daba cuenta de aquellos actos del joven príncipe que aunque pretendiera ser alguien firme y con carácter duro; dejaba ver lo empático que era. Y por supuesto, el empeño de Tetsuhiro por granjearse su favor.

.

.

.

La noche estaba próxima a alcanzarlos, el día se les había ido como agua entre las manos. Souichi no quería nuevamente despedirse y que el llanto se presentara otra vez. Cuando escucho llegar el auto, salió solo pidiendo que se cuidaran todos. Ni siquiera tomo algo con que cubrirse ante la lluvia de afuera.

El príncipe de plata ya estaba en el auto afuera de la mansión esperando por Souichi e Hiroto. Ambos jóvenes tuvieron que llegar corriendo al vehículo, tratando de no mojarse ante la evidente lluvia que amenazaba con aumentar en fuerzas. Los relámpagos alumbraban el camino y pudieron evitar los muchos charcos formados.

Souichi ante la carrera y los golpes de las gotas, perdió el cordón de sus cabellos. Cuando entro rápido para sentarse en la parte trasera donde venía Tetsuhiro, casi cae encima de el por lo mojado de sus zapatos y el tapete de plástico. Se desubico bastante ante lo borroso de sus gafas que estaban con gotas y empañadas. Los mechones mojados de sus cabellos lograron llegar al rostro del príncipe mojándolo un poco, quien perplejo ante lo que pasaba tomo al rubio de la cintura para que no cayera encima de él y se golpearan de frente.

Resulto casi imposible detenerlo, y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca; tan cerca que sus labios casi se rosaron. Souichi muy sonrojado, se soltó rápido del agarre y se acomodó de inmediato en el asiento, Tetsuhiro muy nervioso ante ese acercamiento, tomo bastantes pañuelos desechables que dejo a un lado del rubio para que se secara un poco. Noto que el rubio no quería darle la cara, su prometido era muy tímido, miraba por la ventana del auto mientras se secaba con aquellos pañuelos. El silencio reino por unos minutos hasta que el chofer pregunto:

\- ¿Nos vamos, su majestad? -

El príncipe parecía todavía perdido, no podía creer lo cerca que tuvo a Souichi de él y la muy agradable sensación que sintió. Su cintura era angosta y sus labios y ojos que miro por unos segundos, le parecieron hermosos. Los instantes que pasaron y él aun sin responder la pregunta del chofer, obligaron a este a repetir.

\- ¿Su majestad? -

\- Adelante, adelante. No sé qué esperas -

Pasaba que el chofer esperaba la orden, siempre lo hacía, pero ahora el príncipe estaba perplejo.

Hiroto fue quien mantuvo la conversación durante el trayecto hasta el castillo. Conto que la comida estuvo riquísima y que el día había estado muy soleado, hasta que extrañamente nubes oscuras comenzaron a cubrir el cielo. Por varios minutos parecía un monologo por parte del servidor del príncipe, hasta que Souichi se atrevió a agregar algunas cosas que el castaño había pasado por alto.

.

Continuaba lloviendo al momento de llegar al palacio. Varios servidores se acercaron al auto con paraguas y toallas de tela, de inmediato cubrieron a Souichi con una toalla al ver que estaba mojado, otros hombres cubrieron a Tetsuhiro quien actuaba como si las gotas de lluvia no lo tocaran, y también dieron un paraguas a Hiroto kun.

El príncipe de plata ordeno a Hiroto que se encargara de que Souichi tomara un baño de tina para que no enfermera, y el rubio que escuchaba esas órdenes dijo:

\- Él mismo también esta mojado y necesita tomar un baño y cambiar esas ropas, yo puedo...

Tetsuhiro molesto no por lo que escucho, si no porque el rubio parecía que siempre quería contrariarlo, lo interrumpió.

\- ¡He dado una orden, y es lo que se hará! Hiroto puede quitarse esas ropas y bañarse después de hacer lo que dije -

Hiroto muy consciente de que el príncipe mandaba y que independientemente de que a solas se trataban como muy buenos amigos, sabía que Tetsuhiro no permitiría que su autoridad y respeto fueran puestos a prueba enfrente de nadie y menos de quien estaba resultando ser un reto a su voz de mando; Souichi. Además el castaño amaba su trabajo, por lo que de inmediato hizo una reverencia y contesto:

\- Mi deleite esta en servirle, su majestad -

.

.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena en el palacio, Souichi con el pretexto de que comió demasiado en su casa, dijo a Hiroto que no bajaría a cenar. Obviamente esto atemorizo al servicial joven, comiera o no tenía que estar presente; el rey no toleraba decisiones tomadas por otros sin su consentimiento.

\- Aun si no come nada... Debe bajar a la mesa y presentar sus disculpas personalmente, todavía hay muchas cosas que debe de aprender de la vida en el palacio. Pero por ahora le informo que el único que puede ausentarse a su antojo de presentarse al comedor, es el rey y si acaso sus hijos -

Parecía que Souichi ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante tanto protocolo innecesario, aun no sabía todo lo que le aguardaba.

\- ¡Todo esto es demasiado enfermo, no vivimos en las épocas antiguas y pareciera que aquí quieren hacer una imitación burda de las antiguas monarquías europeas!... No entiendo, en el pasado Japón fue gobernado por emperadores, ¡Por emperadores! -

.

Al final tuvo que comer algo muy ligero, tampoco deseaba que le estuvieran insistiendo y mucho menos llamar la atención. Tetsuhiro lo miraba marcharse a dormir y al verlo caminar de espaldas no podía negar que Souichi tenía un cuerpo que le llamaba bastante la atención. De hecho ya lo había imaginado varias veces desnudo y debajo de él, solo faltaba comprobar que esa blanca y pálida piel fuera tan exquisita como lucia.

En la habitación, Hiroto le mostro al rubio que ya habían llenado su closet de ropa suficiente y que en la cajonera podía disponer de pijamas o yukatas para dormir.

.

.

.

Por la mañana Hiroto menciono a Souichi que si deseaba desayunar en su habitación esta vez podía hacerlo, pues nadie de la familia real desayunaría en el comedor; lo harían en la sala donde tenían una junta para tratar el tema complicado que aun tenían que arreglar con el rey de cobre.

.

.

Durante esa reunión, a Kunihiro se le hizo fácil decir que lo más rápido y mejor sería cancelar el matrimonio entre Tetsuhiro y Souichi. Casar a su hermano con el rey de cobre les evitaría futuros problemas. Esa propuesta no le pareció grata al menor de los Morinagas y su padre solo por lo orgulloso y arrogante que era, dijo que de ninguna manera daría marcha atrás a sus planes iniciales.

.

.

En los momentos que la reunión tenía lugar, Souichi decidió ir a pasear por el jardín y sus alrededores; buscaba un buen sitio donde sentarse a leer un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca real. No quiso quedarse a leer en aquel enorme cuarto él solo, estaba acostumbrado a andar a esas horas fuera de casa cuidando de sus pequeños sembradíos, pescando o cazando junto a Kurukawa.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y se quedó dormido debajo de un árbol que lo protegía del sol con su gran sombra. Más adelante en una banca, Hiroto hacía de vigía y lo dejo descansar tranquilamente. Comprendía que seguramente Souichi extrañaba demasiado su casa y que lo más probable fuese que en las noches a penas dormía.

Hiroto ante el aire cálido y el canto de las aves, comenzó a cabecear aletargado. Con el cuerpo inclinado y a punto de caer, reacciono de golpe y asustado cuando alguien lo toco del hombro, ¡Era el príncipe de plata que lo estaba llamando!

.

.

.

 ** _Ese rey de cobre vaya que es terco ¿Traerá consecuencias la negativa del príncipe de plata?_**

 ** _Como siempre, pueden comentar lo que piensen._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

.

.

.


	6. Capítulo 6 ¿Príncipe o esclavo?

**Capítulo 6.**

 **.**

 **¿Príncipe o esclavo?**

.

 ** _Quien piensa que es libre se miente a sí mismo, somos esclavos del deseo. Es decir: no tenemos un deseo; el deseo nos tiene, nos posee y se apodera de nosotros cuando cedemos a él. Hay un deseo al que se le supone un Sujeto. El Sujeto está atrapado, dominado por el deseo que lo constituyó como tal ¡Es su esclavo!_**

.

.

La amistad de ellos era de mucha confianza, raramente el príncipe no sucumbió a las claras muestras de atracción que su amigo le mostraba. No tenía otra salida que actuar como su confidente, como su consejero y como un amigo leal; pero definitivamente, Hiroto kun en ocasiones abusaba y el Tetsuhiro debía darle continuas reprimendas.

\- ¡Valiente vigía eres Hiroto kun! Te dije que cuidaras y vigilaras a Souichi, no que te durmieras. También te conté que deseaba pescar al medio día ¿Preparaste mi bote como te ordene? -

Aun adormilado, el de modales refinados era bastante quejumbroso, y no se la pensaba mucho cuando estaban a solas para hacer rechistar a Tetsuhiro. Se daba pequeñas palmadas en sus mejillas para quitarse la flojera y contestaba sin prisas, sin siquiera levantarse de la banca.

\- ¿Quieres que cuide de tu lindura o que me ocupe en otras cosas? Sé que confías mucho en mí. Pero con todo lo que me mandas a hacer, lograras que a este paso me salgan canas y se arrugue mi bello rostro, además que mi trasero cada vez está más plano de tanto que me haces hacer y por tus muchas exigencias plata kun -

\- ¿Bello rostro? ¿Trasero frondoso? ¿Cuál?... ¡Ocupate de que Souichi esté bien! Tu cutis y trasero me tienen sin cuidado. ¡Apoyate en otros! Los demás siervos saben perfectamente que tienes mi respaldo al decidir y nunca me imaginé que Souichi querría pasear y menos dormir a la intemperie, es demasiado descuidado y confiado. ¡Mira! Cualquier perro podría lanzársele encima, luce tan hermoso durmiendo -

El príncipe Tetsuhiro contemplaba atontado aquel escultural y delgado cuerpo, pero los chasquidos de los dedos de Hiroto frente a su rostro deseoso, lo hicieron reaccionar.

\- Entonces ¿Preparo el bote? O ¿Le digo a otro que lo haga? -

\- Di a otros que yo ordeno que lo hagan, tu encargate de decirle a Souichi que iremos a pescar, que se prepare y no me haga esperar como es su maldita costumbre -

.

.

La respuesta de Souichi ante lo que Hiroto kun le informaba:

\- Prefiero caminar y conocer los alrededores... ¿Subir a un bote?, creo que no -

Hiroto temeroso de la reacción de su príncipe ante la negativa directa del rubio, trato de hacerle ver las ventajas de obedecer.

\- Tatsumi sama, tener al príncipe contento es un honor, honor que se le concede a usted. No lo haga enfadar, él puede ser muy comprensivo, pero cuando se disgusta... Mejor no lo averigüe -

\- Lo más que puede pasar es que escoja a otro prometido y me deseche ¿No? He escuchado todos estos días que el rey y sus hijos son así -

Hiroto solo negó con la cabeza, sabía que el rey y Kunihiro eran así, pero Morinaga era distinto, deseaba desmentir lo que el rubio había escuchado, sin embargo comprendió que era algo que él mismo debía descubrir, defender al príncipe ante este terco joven era inútil. Desilusionado, fue a la orilla del rio para informarle a Tetsuhiro que Souichi parecía tenerle miedo a subir a un bote o al agua. Era una excusa tonta, pero fue la única que se le ocurrió para evitar el enojo en el príncipe.

Tetsuhiro molesto y terco abordo él solo y condujo el pequeño navío hasta donde vio que Souichi despreocupado caminaba cerca de la orilla. Entonces grito:

\- ¡Vamos Souichi! ¡Sube al bote! Te mostrare parte de los alrededores. Es más agradable hacerlo así, puedes sentir el aire fresco del agua y escucharla correr; te aseguro que te relajara y lo necesitas para quitarte ese espantoso humor -

Souichi ante ese grito reacciono asustado, estaba muy concentrado en el paisaje y no se dio cuenta de que era observado. Miro hacia el rio y con su cabeza inclinada a la izquierda como dudando, como no entendiendo lo que le decía, contesto:

\- Yo prefiero caminar, no me gusta mucho el agua y si recurro a ella es para bañarme o beberla... No me gustaría caer en esta -

Tetsuhiro persistente a que el joven rubio subiera, dijo:

\- ¡Si no subes te juro que me arrojare al agua y te advierto que no sé nadar! ¡Tú serás el único culpable de lo que me pase! -

¡Que falsa actuación de victima! Obviamente Souichi no se tragaba ese cuento, su lógica le decía que si el príncipe sabía conducir un bote; lo normal sería que también supiera nadar ante cualquier eventualidad que se presentara, el rio era enorme y mínimo requería eso.

\- ¡No juegue conmigo! ¿Quién en su sano juicio subiría a un bote si no sabe nadar? Y los chantajes conmigo no van -

\- ¿Ah? ¿No lo crees? -

El príncipe sin decir más solo se tiro al agua, pero el muy distraído ante aquel necio, no miro antes de arrojarse, no previno que aquella parte del rio tenía algunas piedras y rocas, alcanzo a golpearse el brazo izquierdo y herirse la frente con una aunque pequeña afilada piedrecilla. Aquel golpe en la cabeza hizo que perdiera la conciencia y Souichi al ver que no salía pronto del agua, además de ver burbujas saliendo a la superficie; reacciono rápidamente.

Souichi aun sin creer que en verdad aquel joven hiciese lo que hizo, ¡Una verdadera estupidez! Sin pensarlo mucho corrió en esa dirección y se arrojó en un clavado al rio. El príncipe trago agua, bastante agua al quedar inconsciente por el golpe en la frente, su truquito le había fallado. El rubio cuando lo encontró, lo tomo de entre su brazo y pecho, jalándolo a la orilla con todas sus fuerzas, pues aquel hombre de cuerpo más grande y pesado no reaccionaba para aligerarle la carga.

Una vez que lo saco del rio y arrastro a la hierba, trato de ver si respiraba aun. Souichi que no sabía casi nada de primeros auxilios, primero dio algunos leves golpes en sus mejillas esperando que reaccionara.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Oye! No estés bromeando y abre los ojos -

Al ver que no reaccionaba y tampoco parecía respirar lo golpeo más fuerte, de detuvo al notar que sus mejillas ya estaban rojas por sus bofetadas rudas. El príncipe continuaba sin reaccionar y Souichi en su desesperación recordó que había dos opciones, reanimarlo con respiración de boca a boca; cosa que de inmediato desecho al parecerle desagradable. O recostarlo de lado y presionar en el estómago con fuerzas, claro que estaba confundido, pues lo segundo que recordó y que opto por hacer se realizaba con la persona de pie y cuando sufría de atragantamiento.

De todos modos lo que hizo funciono o no, pero Tetsuhiro comenzó a toser y a quejarse ante lo brusco y fuerte de aquellos movimientos.

\- ¡Ya!, ya... Aunch... Ah...

Aun atontado no desaprovecharía que el rostro de Souichi estaba lo bastante cerca, volteo su cara intentando acercarse a la del rubio que lucía desesperada por lo recién ocurrido y susurro en su oído de forma sugerente:

\- ¿Por qué no te acercas más y mejor me das respiración de boca a boca? Todavía me cuesta respirar bien...cof, cof -

El príncipe tenía una mirada que logro asustar a Souichi, ¡Deseo! Demasiado deseo en aquellos ojos apenas abiertos que miraban con insistencia sus labios que respiraban agitados ante el esfuerzo de sacarlo del agua y reanimarlo.

Souichi al ver que ya estaba mejor y que encima se comportaba atrevido, lo soltó enseguida; de hecho soltó su cabeza que cayo algo brusco en la hierba.

\- ¡Auch! -

Verlo con los ojos entre abiertos y con la ropa que se pegaba por completo a su cuerpo y lo bien formado de su espalda y pectorales, sonrojado decidió no seguirle la corriente a esa pregunta atrevida. Enojado amenazo:

\- ¡Si se acerca solo un poco más..., le garantizo que le ira mejor si se avienta de nuevo al agua! -

El rostro sorprendido de Tetsuhiro y el calmo silencio que mantuvo ante la advertencia, le hicieron preguntar al rubio:

\- ¿De verdad no sabía nadar? No cree que eso que hizo fue demasiado estúpido y arriesgado -

Tetsuhiro rio ante la ingenuidad del joven, pero no podía culparlo; usando gafas y desde su posición no se dio cuenta de los golpes que el príncipe sufrió al caer en las piedras y que ocasionaron que perdiera el conocimiento. Burlón el príncipe contesto:

\- Bueno... Al aparecer tú sabes nadar perfectamente. Entonces, ¿Porque no subiste al bote desde un principio? -

Muy franco y sin vergüenza, Souichi respondió:

\- No tenía ganas y quería caminar, se lo dije ¿No? -

Tetsuhiro ante esa tranquilidad con que le contesto, pensó:

 _● ¡Ese estúpido de Hiroto kun, dijo que Souichi temía al agua!... ¡El muy idiota de mi amigo solo me hizo hacer el ridículo! Creo que nada aún mejor que yo ●_

Para cuando Hiroto llego, Souichi ya había acomodado el brazo derecho del príncipe sostenido de su cuello con un pedazo de tela como si fuera un cabestrillo. El joven servidor se asustó de muerte al ver a Tetsuhiro con una herida en la frente y el brazo en esas condiciones. ¡El rey lo convertiría en mierda cuando se enterara! Con cuidado entre ambos chicos lo subieron al auto para llevarlo al castillo. El médico de la familia se preparaba para revisarlo.

Pero antes de que Souichi se fuera evitando ver la revisión del príncipe y lo dejaran en su habitación en manos del galeno. Tetsuhiro sentencio:

\- ¡Espera Souichi! ¡No pienses que escaparas! ... Creo que mereces un castigo, ya que si hubieras obedecido a la primera que te dije que subieras conmigo; esto no habría sucedido -

Souichi, solo había girado su rostro hacia el príncipe sin mover su cuerpo y el gesto de incredulidad ante lo que escucho resalto bastante.

\- ¿Ah?... ¿No debería ser al revés? Creo que me merezco recibir una recompensa por salvar al príncipe de un ahogamiento seguro -

\- ¡Un ahogamiento que sin duda fue el resultado de tu desobediencia! Bien, entonces... Puedes tomarlo como una recompensa, una recompensa que muchos desearían y que a ti te concedo sin rechistar. Tú te encargaras de hacer lo que no podré hacer hasta que mi brazo este bien -

Souichi casi suelta una carcajada ante aquella sentencia, para él eso era nada ¿Que se supone que hacen los riquillos de la realeza aparte de nada? A su parecer, no hacían más que dar órdenes, perder el tiempo en tonterías y divertirse o ¿No? Aguantándose las ganas de reír, pregunto:

\- Y eso implica ¿Que haga que cosas? -

\- Para empezar, ¡Quiero bañarme! Y nunca permito que alguien me asee, pero como eres mi próximo consorte; creo que no hay problema alguno en que tú me ayudes -

La expresión en el rostro de Souichi al escuchar aquello, logro que el príncipe se riera. Pero al rubio no le parecía graciosa aquella orden. Y notando que le incomodo, Tetsuhiro dijo:

\- Te aseguro que no veras algo que no hayas visto antes, ¡No tengo tetas ni vagina! Así que no pongas esa cara. Además solo me pasaras lo que necesite yo hare casi todo-

Bueno, así ya cambiaban las cosas y Souichi entro primero al enorme baño y puso a llenar la tina. En la cama Tetsuhiro era vendado por el médico y una vez que este se fue, el príncipe grito:

\- De mi cómoda saca una bata y dámela por favor y ayudame desabotonando mi camisa, también cubre mi brazo con las bolsas de plástico que dejo el doctor y no las ajustes demasiado -

Sus muecas de molestia que no lograba disimular y que tampoco se esforzaba por ocultarlas, le gustaban mucho al príncipe. Desgraciadamente Tetsuhiro siempre parecía buscar conseguir lo mejor y lo que parecía difícil o un reto, no, no era masoquista pero, no se conformaría con alguien que no despertara en el todas las sensaciones que Souichi lograba. Una magnifica meta conseguirlo.

\- Lo ayudare y lo dejare en la tina bañándose... Yo mismo necesito quitarme estas ropas húmedas ¡Achuu! -

\- Ponte una de mis batas y si quieres bañate aquí, pero no me dejaras en la tina necesitare que me ayudes a salir y me pases la toalla. No querrás que te culpen también si me caigo en el baño -

\- Entonces, terminemos pronto con esto. ¡Porque no pienso bañarme aquí! -

Entre prisas y sonrojos Souichi cumplió con aquella labor, y el príncipe incomodo ante lo mal que hacia las cosas el mismo; opto por no torturarlo de más. Después de abotonar el pijama y prepararle la cama a Tetsuhiro, el rubio se fue a su propia habitación a tomar un baño y por fin sacarse esas ropas que ya le habían causado estornudar varias veces.

.

.

El príncipe la mañana siguiente ya estaba muy molesto de ver que Souichi no llegaba para ayudarlo a cambiar, tuvo que llamar a Hiroto quien le informo que el rubio estaba muy resfriado y que por eso no había cumplido lo acordado. El fiel amigo y siervo fue quien lo ayudo a cambiarse y le llevo el desayuno a su habitación, pues Tetsuhiro no se sentía con ánimos de bajar al comedor y escuchar las seguras reprimendas de su padre y las críticas de su hermano mayor.

También le ordeno que atendiera a Souichi y le llevara sus alimentos al cuarto. Pensaba ir a verlo en unos momentos más, pero su padre llego inesperadamente preguntando qué fue lo que había sucedido ¿Porque ninguno de los dos se presentó al comedor?

Los informes que habían llegado hasta el rey exageraban las cosas, según le dijeron, el príncipe casi muere ahogado por su falta de pericia al nadar y extrañamente fue rescatado por el joven rubio de menor fuerza y corpulencia. Le pareció al rey un hecho muy vergonzoso, teniendo un hijo tan fuerte y hábil ¿Como aquella belleza había resultado ser más audaz?

\- ¡No me estaba ahogando!... Bueno, sí, pero eso de que casi muero es una mentira. Lo que paso es que me golpee con una piedra en la cabeza y quede inconsciente, no es que no pudiera nadar ¡Sabes que soy como un pez en el agua! Y Souichi al ver que yo no reaccionaba se arrojó a sacarme, pero no es como te lo contaron. ¡Yo no soy una damisela y se nadar muy bien! -

\- Esta bien, ya me parecía bastante extraño que el resultara con más audacia que tú. Aun tendrás que demostrarme la tuya, hasta ahora te has quedado corto ante Souichi y te advierto que espero una boda donde no se vea a un prometido forzado a casarse con alguien de los Morinaga, los Morinaga llevamos la distinción en la sangre y tú al ser un ejemplar tan grande y fuerte no puedes dejarnos en ridículo ante esa criatura tan adorable -

Tetsuhiro pensó:

 _● ¿Adorable? Bueno, en apariencia lo es. Pero si padre supiera en realidad que es un demonio rebelde ●_

\- Eso déjamelo a mí y ya tengo que irme, porque al parecer resulto delicado al agua. Por mojarse ayer y no cambiarse rápido de ropas, ahora esta resfriado. Voy a verlo -

\- Ve que el medico lo atienda bien y tu aprovecha para mimarlo y enamorarlo... Ya serás muy estúpido si no lo consigues, tienes buen físico, buena posición y mi apoyo. ¡Aprovechalo! O ¿Necesitas que te ayude? ¿Necesitas que te lo dome primero? -

Muy molesto ante las insinuaciones de su pervertido padre, Morinaga le advirtió -

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra padre! El será mi esposo y nadie debe ponerle un dedo encima ¡Solo yo puedo tocarlo!

.

.

En la habitación Souichi ya había sido atendido por el médico y el antihistamínico comenzaba a surtir efecto, a su modo de ver ya se sentía muy bien y listo para salir de la cama. La presencia del príncipe de plata le sorprendió ¿Acaso esperaba que continuara atendiéndolo como si fuera su siervo aun si se encontraba enfermo?

\- ¿Por qué te levantas? Me informaron que te sentías mal después de la empapada que te diste ayer, no hay ningún problema si te quedas en cama unos cuantos días -

\- Me duele el cuerpo de estar recostado y también estoy muy aburrido. El medicamento me ha ayudado bien... Pero si hay alguien que lo atienda en mi lugar, eso sería muy bueno -

\- ¡No quiero que nadie más me ayude! Si esto es una treta para librarte de cumplir tu castigo, creeme que no te resultara. De todos modos no te he puesto a hacer la gran cosa para que exageres... Pero mañana es mi entrenamiento de kendo y quiero que tú estés ahí. Por hoy te dejo descansar, pero nos vemos en la cena; no creo estar a tiempo para la comida.

Eso era algo que Souichi no se esperaba, si el príncipe casi se fractura el brazo lo indicado era que cancelara ese tipo de actividades, sin entender como lo haría; pregunto:

\- ¿Entrenar con sables o katanas? Y ¿Cómo se supone que lo hará? Su brazo no sanara de esa manera -

\- Soy muy hábil, ya lo veras -

.

.

El tramposo príncipe cuando entro a su cuarto y cerro bien la puerta, se quitó el cabestrillo y estiro su brazo con facilidad. Cierto, el medico cuando Souichi entro al baño a llenar la tina, le había dicho que no tenía nada más que un ligero raspón que se vería exagerado al formarse la costra y algunos moretes.

Sin embargo, a Tetsuhiro le pareció mejor ordenarle al galeno decir que su brazo casi se fractura y que por lo menos una semana necesitaría ayuda y que mejor pretexto que el que Souichi fuese esa ayuda. Para estos momentos el príncipe quería que el rubio estuviera a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

.

.

Tronando los huesos de su espalda al enderezarse, decidió salir de la cama. Casi siempre solía quejarse con su amigo Kurukawa por el exceso de ocupaciones que tenían día a día, no les alcanzaba el tiempo para hacer todo lo necesario, viviendo como ahora lo hacían; siempre había algo que hacer.

Se le habían olvidado aquellos días antes de la guerra cuando poco apreciaba lo que tenía: un hogar con todos los servicios y una vida que a veces le parecía aburrida si no fuera porque disfrutaba de ir a la escuela y estudiar. Ahora entendía que no es bueno dar por sentado nada, que las cosas y la vida misma pueden cambiar de un momento a otro.

Si en esos momentos reflexionaba en ello, era porque otra vez tenía facilitadas las cosas en su vida. Y es que en la mansión Tatsumi y la mayoría de las viviendas, el simple hecho de bañarse se convertía en una ardua tarea, acarrear el agua, conseguir madera y hasta tuvo que aprender que no toda servía para encender un buen fuego, que si esta no estaba completamente seca no ardía.

Veía como a Reiko san le llevaba también mucho tiempo preparar los alimentos, que ya no había convinis y franquicias de alimentos rápidos. Que el simple hecho de elaborar pan cuando podían darse ese lujo, conllevaba mucho esfuerzo y tiempo.

Y estar en el castillo con todas sus necesidades cubiertas y disfrutar de baños calientes bajo la regadera y cómodo en una tina, ahora le dejaba tiempo disponible de ocio. Se cambió el pijama y bajo con la intención de caminar por los jardines, en las escaleras vio que todo estaba desierto; ni siquiera el insistente Hiroto que no se le despegaba para nada se veía por ningún lado.

De pronto una mujer que limpiaba los muebles de la gran sala lo saludo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Tatsumi sama aun no es la hora de la comida, pero si desea comer algo; con gusto puedo traerle una buena sopa caliente de miso para que se reponga del resfriado -

Souichi aun incomodo por ese honorifico, miro desconcertado a la mujer que sin duda el no había visto antes o al menos no lo recordaba, pero ella sabía quién era y hasta que estaba enfermo. Claro, en el castillo todos lo miraron al llegar el primer día y sabían que era el prometido del príncipe Tetsuhiro, y que lo natural era que se enteraran de todo lo que le pasaba.

\- No gracias, no tengo hambre... ¿Pero, donde están todos? No veo a nadie por ningún lado -

\- ¡Ah! ¿No le informaron?... El rey y los príncipes tienen una reunión en el salón con algunos hombres importantes del país, y los siervos de confianza, entre ellos Hiroto san están atendiéndolos. Pero no creo que tarden mucho, de hecho creo que ya deben estar por terminar -

\- Esta bien gracias, yo mientras saldré a caminar un poco en los jardines -

\- Etto... Si me permite decirle... Yo no se lo recomendaría -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? -

Dubitativa la mujer comento:

\- Durante esas reuniones como la mayoría de los siervos y de los vigilantes se concentran en el salón para atender las necesidades del rey y sus invitados, suelen soltar a los perros para que cuiden el castillo y sus patios, si aún no lo conocen bien podrían atacarlo, además de que son bastante fieros y grandes, a mí no me gusta toparlos para nada me dan mucho miedo y eso que ya llevo años trabajando aquí -

Souichi quien no le temía a los perros no contemplo necesario seguir ese consejo ¡Va! ¿Qué tan grandes pueden ser? Además él no era una delicada mujer, como hombre pensó que con un buen golpe en los costados era fácil ahuyentarlos, también pensó que sería una buena oportunidad que se le presentaba para ver que posibles salidas existían, si podía conseguir escapar de allí y con su madre ya en casa fuera del castillo, todos juntos como familia abandonar Nagoya. Por lo anterior, contesto a la mujer:

\- Le agradezco la información y lo tomare en cuenta -

.

Souichi al salir, alcanzo a ver a dos guardias en el pasillo, por lo que sigiloso camino de regreso a una de las oficinas que estaban en la planta baja, se asomó por una ventana de esta y al ver que no había moros en la costa trato de salir por esa ventana, al lograr hacerlo, camino vigilante entre los hermosos jardines y con la cara satisfecha al ver que no había nadie que lo detuviera. Decidió ir hacia la entrada principal y ver qué tan alto era el muro, por si se le presentase la oportunidad de escalarlo para salir de allí. Alcanzo a avanzar hacia la gran barda unos seis cientos metros, pero aún le faltaba otro tanto igual.

Sin embargo, vio algo a lo lejos que lo altero, un enorme gran danés gris bastante fiero que cuando lo descubrió, de inmediato comenzó una horrible persecución. Souichi en un principio no sabía qué hacer, pero quedarse parado ahí no le pareció la mejor idea, empezó a correr a gran velocidad escuchando cada vez más cerca los fuertes ladridos detrás de él, volteando constantemente a ver que no lo alcanzara el agresivo animal. Las largas zancadas del rubio y la velocidad apenas lograron darle una ventaja de seis metros del hábil vigilante. Con el pánico a flor de piel, casi logra sentir como se encajaban esos filosos dientes en su trasero.

La distancia se recortaba cada vez más y a escasos tres metros de que el animal insertara su enorme quijada sobre sus nalgas, Souichi vio abierta una gran ventana de un balcón y sin vacilar se arrojó como si de un clavadista profesional se tratara. Tirado en el piso, respirando sofocado y apenas aliviado, casi sin creer que lo logro. Dejo caer su rostro al piso de lado, sentía agitado y asustado a su corazón. El fiero animal seguía ladrando afuera y parado de pies asomaba la cabeza por la ventana gruñéndole al verlo.

Souichi volteo hacia él y con la mano le hizo una seña obscena, si, la que todos conocemos; un prominente dedo formando un pene. Ya recuperado de la falta de aire, sin levantarse aún, sorprendido se topó con un enorme par de zapatos de charol negro frente a su cabeza. ¡Que avergonzado y estúpido se sentía!, Tetsuhiro asombrado lo miraba aun tirado en el piso con una cara entre asustada y sorprendida, era bastante claro que su rostro decía que no entendía lo que acababa de suceder.

El príncipe que recién salió de aquella reunión, entro a su oficina y estaba a punto de quitarse el cabestrillo que ya le resultaba un fastidio. Pero se asustó al escuchar semejante azotón detrás de él y ver graciosamente aterrizar a Souichi a sus pies. Contuvo su carcajada sin ningún éxito y el rubio molesto ante la burla, lo cuestiono.

\- ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso? ¡Debería de tener enjauladas a esas enorme bestias! Por muy poco me muerde ese perro cabrón -

\- Esas bestias cumplen con su trabajo, además, ¿No te dije que te mantuvieras en tu habitación recostado y recuperándote?... Exactamente ¿Que hacías afuera? -

\- Le dije que ya estaba fastidiado de estar descansando, no puedo estar encerrado en una habitación... Solo quería caminar un poco -

\- Bueno, ahora te vez muy cansado por la corretiza que te propino el perro. Me supongo que ya estas conforme y satisfecho con el cansancio que se te nota, pues es lo que querías ¿Verdad? -

Souichi solo lo miro con enfado, ¿Cómo podría contestarle ante esa lógica sencilla? Tetsuhiro al ver que se quedó en silencio y disgustado, continúo:

\- Ya que te saliste de la cama, ¡Ven! Vamos a comer ya deben de estar por servir la comida en el comedor -

El caminar imponente y gallardo del príncipe, no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Souichi, de lado veía el aplomo y seguridad que emanaba. Pero él no era muy distinto, solo que casi todo el tiempo mostraba un rostro neutral y Tetsuhiro saludaba sonriente a todo aquel que se encontrara a su paso. El rubio todavía sin salir por completo del shock pensaba:

 _● ¡Vaya farsante de mierda! Si supieran que es un chantajista y manipulador; no lo saludarían con tanta amabilidad al desgraciado_ ●

Por ese día tenía que olvidarse de sus intenciones de encontrar un modo de salir del palacio.

.

Hiroto se sobaba el estómago que le dolía de la risa, de tanta risa ante lo que Tetsuhiro le narro.

\- ¡No puede ser! Tu preciosidad representara para ti todo un desafío. Y ¿Te digo la verdad? Ya me imaginaba que así seria, todas esas semanas vigilando su mansión; me convencieron de que sin importar el tiempo que te lleve conquistarlo, valdrá la pena. Así que no te desanimes plata kun -

Tetsuhiro no necesitaba que lo alentaran y emocionarán mas, ¡ya estaba muy emocionado! De hecho su vida aburrida y fastidiosa había sido sustituida por una en la que esperaba ansioso levantarse y ver a Souichi y que nueva sorpresa le aguardaba, a lado de muchos retos; retos que él pensaba conquistar.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, para variar Souichi llego veinte minutos después de la hora en que Tetsuhiro lo cito, su entrenamiento era una forma de desfogarse y ya lo necesitaba. Pero el obstinado rubio después de la tremenda corretiza que le causo el gran danés, ahora estaba muy empecinado en hacer que lo conocieran, porque no solo era un perro el que cuidaba el castillo, se trataba de cinco enormes daneses.

Por lo dicho, cada que se levantaba se dirigía a las grandes casas elaboradas especialmente para estos excelentes guardianes. Las paredes de estas eran de hormigón pero de puertas tenían barrotes y a través de estos; Souichi les alimentaba. En un principio los animales le gruñían y ladraban furiosos, lo cual era natural al no conocerlo, pero a medida que los visitaba varias veces al día; los perros ya no hacían tanto alboroto ante su presencia, de hecho, le movían amistosamente la corta cola.

Claro que su intención al tomarse todas aquellas molestias y atreverse a robar de la cocina huesos y trozos de jamón, se debían a que deseaba que confiaran en él y pudiera salir acercándose con mayor confianza al muro y a la entrada principal cuando estos anduvieran sueltos vigilando.

Y mientras hacía esto, el príncipe estaba enfadado aguardando a que le sacara y le acercara el traje que usaba para su entrenamiento y lo ayudara a cambiar. Sin más paciencia se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de mandar a buscarlo, pero esta se abrió de golpe, casi golpeaba su brazo "Supuestamente herido" Souichi entro de lo más tranquilo y despreocupado, ni siquiera tuvo la gentileza de tocar antes de entrar.

\- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! ¿No te dije que en este castillo es muy importante la puntualidad? ¡Odio tener que esperar! -

\- En realidad me dijo que fuera puntual en los arreglos del rey y sus órdenes... Nunca me dijo que lo fuera en todo -

Tetsuhiro podía seguir discutiendo indefinidamente con ese terco rubio frente a él, que parecía no tener ningún sentido común y, quien siempre tenía que contestar de una u otra forma, pero de por sí ya habían perdido tiempo y se suponía que debían entrenar por lo menos dos horas antes de ir al comedor a desayunar y ahora solo contarían con una escasa hora en el domo.

Como pudo lo ayudo a cambiarse, Tetsuhiro solo se divertía viendo los apuros que Souichi pasaba al intentar no tocar su cuerpo. Tampoco se imaginaba el rubio lo siguiente que escucho.

\- Bien, tendrás que entrenar conmigo por hoy en esas ropas. Al menos hasta que te hagan algunos trajes como los míos, no te ofrecí ninguno de los que utilizo porque te quedarían grandes y eso te haría mover más torpemente -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se supone que yo sea su oponente? Pensé que solo lo acompañaría y algún instructor lo entrenaría, ¡yo no sé utilizar sables o katanas!-

\- ¡Tendrás que aprender!, no me gusta tener siempre al mismo oponente; te aprendes todos sus movimientos y pierde gracia. Por eso le ordene al instructor no venir el día de hoy -

.

.

Efectivamente, Souichi no tenía ni idea de cómo se tomaba aquella enorme arma. Shinai (sable de bambú especial para entrenar sin dañar a nadie).

Tetsuhiro no desaprovecho la oportunidad de tomar ventaja ante su torpeza. Se acomodó detrás de él y con su mano libre tomo su brazo y trato de dirigir sus primeros movimientos, confiado movía su brazo de un lado a otro, como abanicando el aire.

El príncipe pensaba que de tener su otra mano disponible, podría tomarlo de la cadera y acomodarlo en la posición correcta. Por eso le dijo:

\- ¡No, esta posición es muy mala! ¡No vas a boxear! Endereza tu espalda y mantén tus caderas rígidas ¡levantalas! y tus piernas flexionalas solo un poco... Algo como esto -

Muy elegante se veía el príncipe con esas ropas oscuras y el largo sable, su excelente postura lo hacían lucir tan gallardo, tan jodidamente guapo. Souichi al tratar de imitarlo, lucia encantador pero bastante torpe, con el pretexto de que no estaba lo bastante bien posicionado Tetsuhiro soltó el sable aventándolo en el piso. Acomodo su cadera aun con el trabajo que le suponía hacerlo con una sola mano, se desesperó tanto que quería arrancarse el cabestrillo. No se atrevió a hacerlo ya que lo más probable era que el rubio se molestara y lo mandara al infierno al descubrir todo su teatro.

Con todo, sintió una placentera sensación solo de tocarlo un poco, al toque parecía que no solo deseaba agarrarlo de las caderas. Parecía que las cosas se estaban tornando bastante cálidas para el joven príncipe, que no sabía si el piso debajo de él se mecía o era el mismo derrumbándose ante esa oleada de sensaciones.

.

.

.

 ** _Ya urge un avance entre estos dos ¿No? Pero se sobreentiende que Souichi tiene que ser un objetivo difícil y que Tetsuhiro debe suavizarse un poco si en verdad quiere conquistarlo._**

 ** _Si desean comentar, háganlo con confianza._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 ** _._**

.

.


	7. Capítulo 7 Más cerca

**Capítulo 7.**

 **.**

 **Más cerca.**

.

.

 ** _La mayoría de veces, cuando hacemos lo que deseamos, dejamos de hacer lo que debemos hacer._**

 ** _El deseo puede convertirnos en los seres más egoístas y autocomplacientes. Se desea lo que se quiere, pero cuando ese querer se vuelve mayor al deseo, puede dar lugar al sentimiento más puro: el amor._**

.

.

La sensación de caminar sobre hielo quebradizo lo hacía actuar con cautela.

Morinaga no recordaba haberse calentado tanto por solo tocar a alguien, pero claro, no estaba tocando a otro más. A quien tenía delante de él constituía un gran reto, un enorme desafío. Consiente era de que deseaba poseerlo como deducía nadie antes lo tomo, probar esa pálida piel y labios virginales ante otro varón.

Estaba completamente convencido que al menos Souichi no había probado el placer que únicamente un hombre podía darle a otro hombre y él estaba determinado a ser ese único hombre que lo satisficiera en todos los sentidos, estaba muy seguro de sí mismo deseando envolverlo entre sus fuertes brazos, se volvió a posicionar detrás de él, y con su rodilla golpeo suavemente la rodilla derecha de Souichi desde atrás y esto ocasiono que se flexionara. El rubio al sentir demasiada cercanía del otro, algo alterado dijo:

\- ¿Que está haciendo? ¡Solo dígame lo que tengo que hacer, no es haga cosas tan innecesarias! -

\- Ya te lo explique y hasta te lo mostré, pero parece que si no te lo enseño con tu propio cuerpo; lo harás mal desde el principio, por lo que no es innecesario -

Ya no parecía que lo estuviera acomodando para manejar el sable correctamente, ahora lucia como un toqueteo voluntarioso a los ojos de Souichi, Tetsuhiro explicándole la forma correcta de pararse, tomaba sus piernas de manera muy confiada y al mismo tiempo de supuestamente acomodarlas, las apretaba. Eso puso en alerta al rubio, que ya reaccionaba alterado.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Ya entendí! ¿Podemos empezar con la práctica? -

El entrenamiento era elegante, pero bastante arduo. El brazo de Morinaga era muy fuerte y la mayor parte del tiempo dominaba el combate.

Tetsuhiro lo hizo retroceder varias veces ante sus ataques, pues no se contuvo de mover con fuerzas el sable y mostrar su poder. Souichi terco y orgulloso como era, trataba de avanzar y por lo menos desestabilizarlo.

Al ver que Souichi comenzaba a enfadarse ante su fiereza y poca conciencia de que era un principiante, decidió que era momento de avanzar. El rubio obstinado no parecía alguien a quien le agradara perder y eso lo animaba más. El príncipe a pesar de sentir aquella mirada casi asesina sobre de él, no dejaba de hacerlo rabiar más, no ocultaba la risa burlona y de nada servía su falsa modestia al hablar, pues su contrincante fácilmente deducía lo sarcástico del monarca.

Morinaga con toda la mala intención en mente no disimulo ni con su mirada y su pícara sonrisa, lo hizo caer cuando avanzo atacándolo sin darle oportunidad de un contra ataque, sino de solo protegerse y logro hacer que Souichi callera al piso de espaldas. El príncipe para demostrar su dominio y fortaleza superior, puso la punta del sable de entrenamiento sobre el cuello del rubio quien molesto lo miraba tirado desde el piso, respiraba agitado y su frente estaba sudando, los ojos encendidos de rabia y las cejas fruncidas. -Tchh-

Cuando Souichi pensó que ya era suficiente de toda esa altanería y humillación, intento levantarse, el príncipe no se movió; continuaba mirándolo de una manera que el rubio no podía descifrar ¿Con arrogancia? ¿Con deseo? No sabía con certeza la respuesta. El príncipe seguía sosteniendo y presionando el sable sobre aquel apetitoso cuello blanco y sudoroso que desde su posición parecía nacarado, brillante y por lo tanto demasiado sensual.

En un movimiento hábil con el shinai, el príncipe logro desabotonar el primer botón de la camisa de Souichi. El rubio muy enojado veía que Tetsuhiro lo miraba directo a los ojos, para después descender la vista por todo lo largo de su cuerpo. Entonces, obtuvo la respuesta; ¡El príncipe lo miraba con deseo! Y no quería continuar en esa incomoda y peligrosa situación, se sentía como una presa capturada y a merced de su cazador.

\- ¡Ya entendí!... ¡Perdí! ¡Déjeme levantar ya! ¡Basta de todo esto! -

El príncipe había cambiado los rasgos de su rostro, sus ojos ya no parecían los mismos, además de deseo y lujuria; su mirada reflejaba decisión y su voz mando.

\- No, no te levantes; creo que al ganarte merezco cobrarme con algo. Hmmmm... Reglas del juego -

\- ¿Reglas del juego? ¡Lo acaba de inventar! Además, no apostamos nada ¡Ya déjese de juegos!...Usted dijo que a su padre no le gusta que lo hagan esperar en el comedor y ya estamos atrasados -

\- ¡No! Todavía no, todavía tenemos tiempo. Además a mí no me dirá nada y a ti tampoco si entras junto a mí... Y como parece que te gusta la competencia y no perder. Lo haremos mucho más interesante. Si te esfuerzas y me ganas algún día con el sable, yo te pagare con lo que pidas, como vez, puedes sacarle provecho al juego -

\- ¡Esta loco! Usted ya debe llevar años entrenando, no es un trato justo. Tardare meses en estar a la par y lograr siquiera tumbarlo -

Tetsuhiro hábil pensó que podía convencerlo apelando al orgullo que Souichi demostraba.

\- ¿No te sientes capaz? ¿Acaso no te gustaría obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiera? Te acabo de ofrecer algo que a nadie más le he ofrecido, que te pagaría con lo que quisieras, ¿No es tentadora la oferta? Desde que llegaste, no veo otra cosa en tus ojos que el deseo de destrozarme de una u otra forma-

Claro que deseaba molerlo a golpes ¿Que esperaba si sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones con él? Pero escuchar que podía obtener una oportunidad que el príncipe le proponía ¿Pagarle con lo que quisiera? Eso le resulto muy conveniente, sería que ¿Podía pedirle libertad de aquel absurdo compromiso?

\- No sé qué planee... Pero ¡No abuse! ¡Ah! Y no olvide lo que acaba de decir, si yo le gano un día, me concederá lo que yo desee. Solo por eso acepto, que quede claro -

Muy seguro de que eso jamás pasaría, ya que era el mejor en el castillo con esa arma; el príncipe contesto:

\- Así se hará, pero no vas a echarte para atrás ahora; no me pasare como pides. Pero necesito que te relajes bastante -

El príncipe ya de antemano excitado al verlo recostado en el piso y demasiado hermoso con sus cabellos sueltos que se habían soltado ante los bruscos movimientos al entrenar, además de que esos hilos dorados hacían contraste con el piso negro. No pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse muy, pero muy acalorado al dibujar tantos escenarios lujuriosos que se venían a su mente para realizar con esa persona, ahora tendida debajo de él. El mismo estaba sorprendido de todo lo que había logrado contenerse hasta ahora ¡Claro, era el príncipe! Pudo haberlo obligado desde el primer día y ya estaba muy deseoso de poseerlo, tomarlo y de ser posible devorarlo.

Tetsuhiro quien no tomaba la iniciativa en sus encuentros sexuales con otros y acostumbrado ha ser seducido y complacido, no sabía de donde servirse ante ese manjar, su mano sana temblaba al no saber ¿Por dónde comenzar cuando todo se te apetece de ese ser?

Extrañamente quería complacerlo mientras el mismo se satisfacía. Hubiera deseado con todo su ser probar esa jugosa boca. Verla y no poder saborearla cuando lo tenía recostado ahí, era un martirio. Pero consiente de lo que Souichi pensaba de la relación entre hombres. Pensó que todavía no estaba listo para eso. Un beso es algo aún más íntimo que otras muestras sexuales y Tetsuhiro sabia eso.

No, no quería asustarlo y que se volviera más huraño con él; más bien deseaba que de apoco Souichi se acostumbrara a su cercanía y toques. Por lo que decidió dirigirse a lo que a todo hombre le encantaba y prefería, aun a los más mojigatos. Satisfacerlo engullendo su pene, si ¡hacerle sexo oral!

Tentado a tocar sus pectorales, solo disimulo sostenerse un momento sobre uno ante la falta de su brazo que conservaba el cabestrillo, pues necesitaba ponerse de rodillas. Al abrirse un poco más la camisa de Souichi que había sido desabotonada de los primeros ojales, pudo ver asomarse medio pezón: ¡Rosa! Pensó imaginando pescarlo con su boca, pero solo era un sueño en esos momentos. Desabotono con mucha torpeza el botón del pantalón de Souichi y bajo su cremallera.

Souichi alarmado ante el sonido de su ciper y lo que podría significar aquello pretendió levantarse, pero esa mano suelta lo empujo del pecho nuevamente al piso y al mismo tiempo el príncipe dijo:

\- No, no te alarmes; solo será un poco y prometo que te gustara. Creeme, cierra los ojos y siente -

Con desconfianza Souichi pensaba:

 _● ¡Esta loco! ¿Cómo mierdas se imagina que cerrare los ojos?_ ●, pero de trancazo salió de su juicio ante el movimiento súbito que sintió y algo cálido que se volvía fresco sobre la piel de su miembro, la jugosa saliva del príncipe cubría aquel sitio tan sensible.

Alzo un poco la cabeza y ahí estaba, se topó con esos grandes ojos oscuros mirándolo con la frente marcada por la posición de ver sus reacciones, si, el mismísimo príncipe tomando su pene con la boca. Sacando la lengua y rozándola en su glande, si, tratando de evitarlo y que su durmiente miembro aumentara de tamaño. Algo que no tardo en suceder. El rubio no quería pensar ante sus reacciones y sensaciones, con una mano trataba de apartarlo, pero la mente nublada por el placer lo detuvo:

 _● ¿Un hombre puede lograr levantárselo a otro hombre? ¿Por qué se siente tan bien? ¿Porque su boca se mueve así? ¡Maldición! ●_

El príncipe se estaba torturando solo, ahora pensaba que no debió comenzar con algo que le costaría tanto detener. Ver como se movía Souichi y que apretaba su camisa con un puño, mientras se cubría el rostro con su antebrazo; lo empujaba a desear más y más.

Morinaga no contemplo que su mayor problema a penas comenzaría, la erección que sentía y molestaba lo quería controlar, el miembro real parecía una roca dura lista para tirar, a punto estuvo de buscar con un dedo la entrada de Souichi, para comenzar a preparalo aprovechando la evidente distracción de su presa ante las fuertes sensaciones de sus succiones.

Después de tantos chupeteos y caricias lascivas con su lengua, la salida impetuosa de aquel liquido semi espeso, por fin llego. El príncipe sentía hirviendo su rostro, si, estaba excitado muy, muy excitado y más porque había visto los gestos de Souichi y sintió que este le apretó el cabello con fuerzas cuando llego al éxtasis, además de haber escuchado atento los ruidosos gemidos del rubio quien resulto ser bastante escandaloso.

\- ¡Ahhha! Haaaaa! -

Aturdido y agitado, Souichi no podía pensar con claridad.

 _● ¿Qué demonios fue esto? Esa mamada...●_

Lástima, Tetsuhiro deseaba continuar y pasar a segunda base. Pero, con esto por el momento se sentía complacido, frustrado, pero complacido. Tal vez más que cuando distintos desconocidos trataban de satisfacerlo de esta forma y de muchas otras maneras más.

.

Souichi no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar en ese lugar. El mismo príncipe, quien podía tener a quien deseara, el segundo hombre más poderoso de Tokio. Minutos atrás estaba de rodillas ante el brindándole un placer que desconocía, un placer de hombre.

El rubio en sus tiempos de preparatoria antes de la guerra, había tenido alguna que otra noviecita por ahí, y por supuesto que se inclinaron en el ofreciendo su boca y cabeza, pero no podía comparar las mamadas de una chica con la que Tetsuhiro acababa de brindarle, este lujurioso hombre había logrado meter todo su pene en la boca hasta casi llegar a su garganta; algo que dedujo Souichi, ninguna mujer lograría teniendo semejante paquete. Y cuando él se masturbaba, no recordaba que disfrutara así. ¡Había sido la mejor mamada que había sentido hasta el momento! Y eso lo asusto bastante, pues provenía de otro hombre.

.

Antes de dirigirse al comedor real, Souichi apenas recuperado y totalmente en silencio ante sus confusos pensamientos, acomodaba sus ropas y amarraba su cabello. Se sentía tan abochornado y al mismo tiempo molesto pues sentía la penetrante y ahora cómplice mirada del príncipe sobre él.

Tetsuhiro sonreía discretamente al pensar que era capaz de seducir a ese bello rubio, y ¿Cómo no sentirse animado? Si acababa de hacerlo gemir de placer, estaba seguro que si tomaba completa posesión de él; conseguiría que el rubio gritara y ahora podía imaginar el cuadro completo, pues esta vez consiguió un acercamiento bastante más íntimo. Con tranquilidad acomodo sus cabellos y sacudió un poco su ropa muy satisfecho de su hazaña.

.

Hiroto se dio una pequeña idea de lo que acababa de suceder, pues al ir a buscarlos para hacerles saber que contaban solo con quince minutos más para presentarse en el comedor antes de que el rey llegara, alcanzo a escuchar detrás de la puerta; tanto los chupeteos húmedos, como los continuos y ruidosos gemidos de Souichi.

.

El rey se extrañó de ver a Tetsuhiro con esas ropas presentarse al comedor, regularmente después de entrenar se bañaba y cambiaba antes de ir a desayunar.

\- Y ¿Por qué no te cambiaste? Es más, creo que tampoco te duchaste -

\- Con el brazo así me toma más tiempo hacer cualquier cosa y ya estoy hambriento -

\- Souichi debió ayudarte, ahora que esta aquí no creo que sea necesario que otros te miren o ayuden a cambiar -

\- Si, lo ha hecho; Sin embargo le falta práctica. Como debes entender, él no está acostumbrado a nada de esto -

\- Bueno, si así es... Me supongo que hay que tener paciencia con tu prometido -

Souichi, se sentía tan, pero tan fuera de sitio. Parecía que no estaba ahí, que Tetsuhiro era quien debía hablar por él; pero así estaba establecido. Hiroto ya antes le informo que no debía hablar a menos que el rey se dirigiera a él directamente o le preguntara algo, cosa que le pareció tan retrograda.

.

.

Mientras que Souichi nuevamente preparaba lo necesario para el baño del príncipe, Hiroto con insistencia interrogaba a Tetsuhiro en su estudio.

.

\- ¡No mientas! Algo hicieron y no exactamente practicar con los sables, yo más bien creo que ensayaron otras cosas ¿Algo para la luna de miel, plata kun? -

\- ¡Que insistencia la tuya! De todos modos, aunque así hubiera sido ¡No tengo por qué contarte! y menos detalladamente como siempre quieres. Ahora hablamos de mi futuro esposo, no de simples encuentros casuales ¡Tonto! -

Hiroto desilusionado lo miro y vio la firmeza de Tetsuhiro, que no le diría nada más.

El príncipe durante el desayuno recibió la encomienda de su padre de revisar unos papeles lo antes posible y lo haría en ese mismo momento por lo que dijo a Hiroto:

\- Dile a Souichi que en unos minutos estoy ahí, que ponga el agua más caliente para que no esté tibia cuando me bañe, ¡Ah! Y no se te ocurra tratar de indagar nada con el ¿Entiendes? Me costó mucho lograr que...

Antes de meter la pata por una indiscreción se detuvo y solo agrego:

\- Nada, solo has lo que digo -

Con cara de niño regañado Hiroto fue hacia la habitación del príncipe pensando:

 _● ¿Que quería decir que le costó mucho ?●_

.

Hiroto vio que Souichi aún estaba ocupado sacando ropa para ayudarle a vestirse al hijo del monarca. Víctima de su enorme curiosidad, ignorando la advertencia de Tetsuhiro trato de averiguar qué es lo que hicieron en el domo además de entrenar.

Pero Hiroto de naturaleza era curioso y los gestos que hacía para hablar, dejaban ver que su mente ya había imaginado las cosas a su modo y tal vez hasta las había recreado.

\- Souichi sama ¿Le fue bien durante el entrenamiento? ¿No fue muy bruto el príncipe? -

Esas dos preguntas inquietaron un poco al rubio, que de por si le estaba costando mucho trabajo quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del príncipe haciéndole todo lo que le hizo. Ahora esto provoco que se enrojeciera, pues los cuestionamientos parecían llevar una doble intención; ¿Que si le fue bien en el entrenamiento? Y el flash en su mente al sentir todas aquellas maravillosas sensaciones ante el contacto de los labios y lengua de Tetsuhiro devorando su pene.

¿Que si no fue muy bruto el príncipe? ¡Claro que lo había sido! ¿Cómo hacerle aquello cuando se supone que son dos hombres? Y peor que no le dio la mínima oportunidad de escapar, los latigazos de descargas eléctricas que sentía ante cada chupeteo, ante cada jugueteo en su glande y el masaje que recibía en los testículos ¡Le parecieron más que brutales!

Los segundos de silencio en los que recordaba todo eso, más el sonrojo en el rostro de Souichi; provocaron un sonrisilla maliciosa en el rostro de Hiroto, el rubio ingenuamente le había respondido las preguntas sin la necesidad de contestar una sola palabra.

Souichi quien lo miro comprendiendo que el solo se estaba poniendo en evidencia, cuestiono:

\- ¿Que con esa sonrisa? ¿Que se supone que esta pensan...

\- No, no es nada. Pero, entonces... El príncipe debe ser maravilloso entrenando ¿No? -

¡Otra vez la insinuación!

\- Bueno, sí. Es bastante hábil -

Al ver el rostro de Hiroto y como levantaba la ceja izquierda y a la vez rosaba su barbilla con sus dedos. Souichi finalmente entendió que aquel joven estaba fabricando su propio teatro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que esta imaginando? ¡Yo hablaba del entrenamiento!-

Hiroto retomando su rostro cotidiano, pero conservando una sonrisa, contesto:

\- Yo también..., también hablaba del entrenamiento. Si no ¿De qué más? -

.

Tetsuhiro entro a su habitación y los miro a ambos, el silencio incómodo y el rostro sonrojado de Souichi y el hecho de que evitaba mirarlo a la cara, lo altero un poco. Volteo en dirección de su amigo y regreso una mirada molesta a Hiroto, este de inmediato comprendió que había sido descubierto. Antes de que el príncipe estallara en cólera, el siervo fiel de este huyo contoneando coqueto las caderas y satisfecho de su trabajo.

\- Si no se le ofrece nada más su majestad, iré a preparar el baño de Tatsumi sama -

.

.

.

Los días se iban tan rápido para el príncipe, faltaban dos días para la boda de su hermano y Masaky.

Los intentos de acercamiento con Souichi, le estaban costando a su parecer mucho. Como príncipe lo más viable era que la gente deseara estar cerca de él y complacerlo, pero su apuesto prometido hacia todo lo posible por esquivarlo.

Dos días después de entrenar, Morinaga le pidió a Souichi que fueran a practicar con el sable nuevamente y el rubio cuestiono muy a la defensiva:

\- Pero, solo entrenaremos ¿Verdad?... Porque si está planeando otra cosa...

El príncipe ante aquella desconfianza, tuvo que prometerle que así seria y que no se cobraría nada esta vez si Souichi nuevamente perdía. Porque, por supuesto que perdería una vez más.

.

.

.

 **Mansión Tatsumi.**

Desde la llegada de Hanna san a su amado hogar, todo parecía al principio alegría. Las muestras de afecto, el hablar largas horas de lo que habían hecho durante aquellos años sin verse; era como volver a conocerse. La mujer claramente notaba la diferencia que ahora implicaba hablar con hijos adolescentes, que cuando eran niños, eso era muy fácil.

Y ahora cuando su madre trataba de hablar más, saber de sus emociones y deseos a futuro. Hanna comenzó a darse cuenta que el ánimo de su hija adolescente variaba constantemente, podía estar feliz en un momento y contestarle tranquilamente y de pronto reaccionar mal por cualquier cosa pequeña. Sin duda sus emociones eran tan inciertas como cuando subes a una montaña rusa y de repente estas arriba, descendiendo drásticamente en cualquier segundo.

Intento charlar con Kanako y saber que era lo que le preocupaba y la mantenía tan aprensiva. La jovencita a pesar de estar contenta con el regreso de su madre, aun le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a ella; para la chica era Souichi a quien podía recurrir en cualquier situación. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que en un principio reaccionaba molesto e iracundo cuando algo malo pasaba, pero después de tranquilizarse siempre trataba de consolarla y buscar alguna solución juntos a sus inquietudes o problemas.

Hanna san no desistió de saber que sucedía, intento que Reiko san le contara algo, pero también desviaba el tema cuando esta preguntaba. Y Tomoe solo le comento que tal vez estaba aún asustada por que una noche unos ladrones entraron asustándolos mucho, pero el joven dijo a su madre que solo a él es a quien habían dañado golpeándolo severamente. Fue entonces que se enteró que aquello sucedió la noche en que Souichi y ella se encontraron con la ayuda de Tetsuhiro.

Reiko san no quería decir nada si la adolecente no lo deseaba y por eso dijo a Hanna san:

\- Tal vez si la lleva al palacio a ver a Soukun o el viene, ella se anime a hablar con él; pues desde que usted fue llevada al castillo ella a quien le tiene mucho respeto y confianza es a él. Pero no se sienta mal, con el tiempo todo volverá a ser como antes entre usted y sus hijos -

Eso es lo que Hanna san deseaba más que nada en el mundo, no solo tener la misma relación con sus hijos; si no que su esposo también estuviera de vuelta en casa. Ella no era una mujer débil y se esforzaría para que su hogar volviera a ser eso, un hogar.

.

.

 **Castillo de plata.**

.

.

El mensaje de su madre tomo por sorpresa a Souichi, la única forma de comunicación aún era el que mensajeros llevaran cartas a sus destinatarios; las redes de los satélites todavía no estaban al alcance de la mayoría. La familia real con trabajos podía tener acceso a este tipo de comunicación y no todo el tiempo, Japón todavía necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de esa enorme catástrofe.

El mensaje que leía Souichi en una carta procedente de su madre, decía:

 _● Pídele al príncipe Tetsuhiro que te permita venir a casa, necesito hablar un poco contigo, son asuntos muy delicados que tienen que ver con tus hermanos. Y ellos también quieren verte, yo misma quiero verte. Si, ya sé que la boda es pasando mañana, pero me gustaría verte hoy mismo. Con amor tu madre, Hanna. ●_

Souichi reacio de solicitar algo al príncipe y más porque la noche anterior casi lo golpea ante el atrevimiento de Tetsuhiro al tratar de atraerlo hacia el mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el pijama. Fue a buscarlo para hablar con él, pero no sabía cómo pedirle algo. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

No veía al joven monarca, parecía que no estaba por ningún lado y tampoco Hiroto. Un vigilante lo paso a la oficina donde el príncipe trabajaba, para que esperara a este. Tetsuhiro que había recibido asignaciones de mucho trabajo en la reunión con su padre, no estaba de ánimos para ver a nadie; o al menos a casi nadie. Sabía que estaría muy ocupado y sería casi imposible pasar tiempo con su prometido.

El guardia que fue a buscarlo le puso al tanto de que su prometido lo buscaba para hablar con él. Tetsuhiro se asombró, en los días que Souichi había estado ahi, nunca lo había ido a buscar o tratado de verlo en algún momento. A parte de las comidas, solo se veían cuando el príncipe lo llamaba o de antemano le avisaba que lo necesitaría para que le ayudara en cierta labor ante el supuesto brazo lastimado. Y no faltaban los momentos en los que desde su balcón, lo veía caminando al lado de los perros que ya se habían vuelto sus grandes mascotas o lo miraba leyendo en alguna de las bancas y a esos enormes animales recostados a su alrededor.

Esas escenas lo hacían sentir vivo en el corazón, esos perros eran difíciles de conquistar; de hecho hasta donde recordaba aun eran fieros con muchos de los servidores del castillo. Pero Souichi en pocos días ya los había domado. Una sonrisa se asomó de sus labios al pensar eso, el joven rubio y apuesto debía tener un buen corazón, algo que trasmitía a aquellos animales.

Cuando llego a su oficina y lo vio relajado sentado en un sillón, con los ojos cerrados, hizo un poco de ruido para no asustarlo y entonces hablo:

\- Me dice el guardia que me buscabas para decirme algo importante, cosa rara ya que tú sueles huir de mí y la última vez...

\- ¡Ni lo mencione! La última vez usted tuvo la culpa, yo, ¡Yo no soy gay! ¿Cómo espera que actuara como desea de la noche a la mañana? -

\- No, yo no espero que así sea; entiendo que te tomara tiempo. Que tal vez te resulte hasta repulsivo, pero, también comprende que mi paciencia tiene un límite; que en poco más de una semana serás mi esposo y yo a diferencia de ti, si te deseo, te deseo demasiado y me gustas. No solo físicamente, también en todos los demás aspectos. Como hablas, como caminas, tu mirada, tus breves sonrisas y mentiría si digo que antes no vivía o que mi mundo era completamente gris, pero desde que tú estás aquí, todo está más lleno de colores.

Sé que parece que lo que te pido parece tan imposible para ti, como también parece imposible el mismo hecho de que desee que tú también lo quieras -

Souichi estaba sorprendido ante aquella franqueza de expresión en el príncipe, sus ojos miel se encontraban con aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos que lo miraban de una manera que reafirmaban lo dicho por aquellos carnosos y masculinos labios. ¿Qué contestar ante semejante declaración?

\- Sé que mi padre acepto este pacto y alianza con el rey, pero usted también debe entender que de esto; no se me tomo en cuenta. Que estoy molesto, si, muy molesto; tanto con mi padre como conmigo mismo. Porque sé que usted en realidad es una persona que se preocupa por los demás, eso me lo ha dicho mi madre, y también me ha dicho que es diferente a los que viven aquí en el castillo y que usted ha ordenado que sigan cuidando de mi familia aun si yo no llegara a sentir algo para con su persona.

Y la molestia que siento conmigo, es porque no puedo contradecir nada de eso-

Tetsuhiro estaba muy complacido ante esa efusiva muestra de sinceridad, si, sinceridad que Soiuchi le mostraba y también notaba que le costaba un enorme esfuerzo abrirse así ante él.

\- Te prometo que tendré la máxima paciencia posible, que me esforzare porque lo que se dé entre nosotros no sea como un sentido de obligación para ti, una obligación que impuso tu padre y mi padre. Que lo que lleguemos a hacer en la intimidad, hará que tu cuerpo se sienta bien; como esa ocasión en el domo ¿Lo recuerdas? -

Parecía que el príncipe se empeñaba en hacer que Souichi no se olvidara de aquel suceso y claro el mismo Tetsuhiro lo recordaba constantemente.

\- ¡No necesita estármelo diciendo todo el tiempo! Aunque quisiera ¿Así como voy a olvidarlo? -

\- Por eso mismo lo digo, porque no quiero que lo olvides y...Creo que he sido demasiado comprensivo porque tengo en cuenta que nunca has siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de tener por pareja a un hombre, pero si siempre me rechazas, si me detienes cuando yo quiero dar un paso adelante, si frutas todos mis intentos; terminare por perder la poca paciencia que aún me queda...

\- ¡Ya está bien! De momento no deseo hablar más de eso. Regresemos a lo que quiero pedirle -

Tetsuhiro estuvo a punto de reprenderlo, pero sabía que tenía que ganarse su amor y no lo lograría si el mismo actuaba igual que Souichi.

\- Te escucho -

\- Necesito ir con mi familia, mi madre me pide hablar de algo que es importante y que no me aclaro de que se trata -

\- Pero la boda de mi hermano es en unos días ¿Es tan urgente que no puede esperar a verte hasta ese día? -

\- Lo es, de otra manera no insistiría y yo no estaría aquí pidiéndoselo -

No muy convencido y mucho menos contento, el príncipe concedió su petición, pero como siempre; no permitiría que fuese solo.

\- Te acompañara Hiroto y dos guardias más, el camino sigue siendo peligroso a pesar de ya haber encerrado a varios malhechores y asesinos -

\- ¡Eh! -

.

.

.

Algo atrevido el príncipe en el domo ¿No creen? Pero creo que hasta ahora se ha portado bastante bien.

Pueden comentar lo que deseen. Saludos!

.

.

.


	8. Capítulo 8 Boda Trágica

**Capítulo 8.**

 **Boda Trágica.**

 **Castillo de Cobre**.

 ** _Si tienes miedo a intentarlo, es porque lo estás deseando, el miedo te indica claramente, que debes hacerlo si eres audaz._**

.

.

La ultima discusión que mantuvieron el rey de plata Tetsuhiro Tenno y el rey de cobre Isogai Taichirou, concluyo en malos términos, dos tipos tan arrogantes no podían ceder y menos si se trataba de mantener el poder.

El rey de cobre había salido hecho una fiera, no podía creer que aquel monarca terco y obstinado junto con el príncipe Tetsuhiro; se empeñaran en realizar el matrimonio con aquel joven de Nagoya.

¿Cómo era posible que lo hicieran aun lado por alguien que a sus ojos no tenía nada más que belleza física? Peor aún lo habían hecho sentir despreciado y eso era algo que su enorme orgullo no le permitía aceptar. Desgraciadamente, no hay algo más peligroso que una persona despechada, se vengaría de la forma más cruel.

Inclusive después de haber fallado en su plan por deshacerse de Souichi, aun no pretendía dejar las cosas así. Ahora estaba planeando algo mucho peor y ya no solo se trataba de mantener una alianza con aquel reino, no, ahora quería llevar acabo algo que le asegurara quedarse con toda esa parte del país que incluía Tokio y Nagoya, junto a otras grandes ciudades; prácticamente codiciaba más de la mitad del país.

Sus planes pretendía realizarlos el día de la boda de Kunihiro y Masaky, el príncipe de barro.

Había logrado pagar el alto precio de algunos guardias y servidores en el castillo de plata, hombres que estuvieron dispuestos a traicionar a su mismísimo rey. Lo hacían, porque algunos de estos habían perdido a sus padres en batallas de la guerra y tampoco estaban de acuerdo de que existiera ninguna monarquía.

Deshacerse de un rey, les hacía pensar que la caída de los demás reyes llegaría pronto.

El rey de cobre los usaría para realizar su maquiavélico plan de terminar con toda la familia real plateada y sus hombres leales, quienes sin duda estarían presentes en el banquete. ¿Cómo tenía planeado realizarlo?

.

.

.

.

Las condiciones del príncipe Tetsuhiro al dejar que su prometido visitara a su familia fueron muy claras, el plazo para Souichi era de permanecer hasta el anochecer, no se le concedió quedarse a pasar la noche con su familia a pesar de la insistencia del rubio.

\- Pero yo prefiero dormir en mi casa y llegar listo junto con mi familia para la boda de su hermano el príncipe Kunihiro, es algo muy simple y no veo de qué forma le afecte -

\- ¿Tu casa?... Tu casa ahora es este castillo, y no, no estaría tranquilo esperando a que llegaras. Además, quiero ver antes como te queda el traje que se confecciono para esta ocasión especial, el sastre real debe lucirse. Lo mande a hacer exclusivamente para ti, todo debe ser perfecto ¿Entiendes que se trata de la boda de mi único hermano? La trascendencia de esta boda es grande, se unen en paz dos de los tres reinos -

\- Yo entiendo eso, pero al final, la ropa es lo menos importante, me quita de tiempo valioso que podría tener con mi madre y hermanos, para mí eso también es importante -

El príncipe no fue flexible en esta ocasión, a su parecer ya era demasiada su intranquilidad al dejarlo ir un día antes de ese importante acontecimiento, la comprensión que manifestaba, ya era suficiente para su amado. En condiciones normales, es decir, si no sintiera lo que sentía por él, simplemente no se le permitiría ir a ningún lado.

.

.

Hiroto atento al mal humor de Souichi durante el trayecto se esforzó por tranquilizarlo. El rubio no entendía por que el príncipe siempre tenía que imponer su voluntad, hasta llego a plantearse si ese comportamiento lo mantendría a un después del enlace matrimonial. Se avergonzó al pensar aquello ¿En qué momento se resignó en cumplir con el compromiso? ¿Por qué siendo el una persona de gran carácter, tenía siempre que ceder ante ese enorme sujeto?

\- Tatsumi sama comprenda que el príncipe se pone nervioso. Primero: por lo importante del suceso, la boda de su hermano es una ocasión especial y establece una alianza con el reino de barro y segundo: porque debe temer que usted pretenda aprovechar la oportunidad y escapar. Y es que usted con todo lo que dice y se queja, no le da la debida confianza; lo hace sentir inseguro a cada segundo. Si tan solo dejara de lado el orgullo y lo complaciera como debe ser -

Souichi atento a las palabras de Hiroto, pensó por unos segundos. El fiel servidor al ver que tal vez sus palabras lo estaban haciendo reflexionar, continuo:

\- También debo decirle algo que desconoce -

Souichi volteo interesado a mirar a Hiroto, demasiado dispuesto a escuchar lo que el chico le revelara. También se sorprendió por ese interés que sentía ¿No debería serle indiferente todo lo relacionado a Tetsuhiro? ¿Porque deseaba saber todo acerca del príncipe?

\- El príncipe jamás ha estado enamorado de alguien; claro que ha tenido algunos acercamientos necesarios... Usted me entiende, pero creo que con usted va muy en serio y eso no tiene que ver con el acuerdo que hicieron su padre y el rey. Pienso que usted le gusto demasiado desde el momento en que lo vio -

Souichi no podía comprender del todo aquella explicación, no que no entendiera las palabras y su significado; más bien no podía entender las emociones detrás de aquellas palabras. El tampoco antes se había enamorado, pero hacerlo de un hombre; ¡Imposible!

\- Yo no entiendo el amor entre dos hombres, la amistad sí; de hecho tengo un muy buen amigo con el que casi todo el tiempo realizaba distintas actividades. Pero jamás he sentido nada que se pueda parecer al amor, es más ¿Cómo pueden dos hombres diferenciar la amistad del amor, según ustedes? -

\- Es muy sencillo de explicar y complicado al mismo tiempo. La respuesta es el deseo, si, el deseo que despierta en ti la persona que amas. A diferencia de un amigo, a la persona que amas, deseas besarla, deseas estar con ella todo el tiempo, deseas tocarla, escucharla y mantenerla para ti. Y lo más importante y que caracteriza al amor, es que este incluye sexo. Todas estas cosas no las quieres hacer con un amigo o ¿Si? -

.

¿El deseo? ¿De verdad puede el deseo tener tanto poder que hace que ames a una persona? O ¿Es el amor el que hace que desees a esa persona? Souichi solo podía tratar de entender. Pero ahora tenía suficiente para reflexionar.

.

.

Ya los esperaban con una buena comida preparada sus seres amados en aquella mansión. Hanna san recibía cariñosa a su hijo mayor, haciendo que se inclinara para besar su frente y después sus manos. Kanako corrió a abrazar a su querido hermano sin desear soltarlo y lloraba angustiada mientras lo hacía, la chiquilla parecía ser quien más lo extrañaba.

\- ¡Niisan, te extraño tanto! ¡Quiero que regreses a casa! -

Souichi sintió alivio al sentir el abrazo de su hermana menor, pero, al mismo tiempo sintió que era un cobarde preguntándose _¿No se supone que soy ahora el hombre de la casa y mi deber seria estar con ellos y protegerlos?_

Tomoe junto con Kurukawa también saludaban emotivamente a Souichi.

Hiroto también fue muy bien recibido, de hecho les había agradado bastante el chico sociable desde la ocasión anterior que estuvo con ellos todo un día.

Después de una grata convivencia y compartir alimentos y bebidas, el momento crítico llego, Hanna san fue quien llamo a Souichi y en su pequeña biblioteca lo puso al tanto de lo que le preocupaba desde que llego a la mansión. El rubio se extrañó, el no recordaba nada más terrible que lo que vivieron aquella noche sus hermanos y Reiko san. Pero, su mente se centró en la golpiza que recibió Tomoe, sin duda eso había captado toda su atención y sin intención, olvido preguntar si algo había pasado a las dos féminas de la casa.

Ante la insistencia de Hanna san, Souichi fue rumbo a encontrarse con Kanako tratando de aparentar un encuentro casual. La realidad es que no creía que su hermana se abriera ante él y le revelara sus molestias e inquietudes, recordaba que la joven siempre le llamaba ¡Malo! Aun así su preocupación lo llevo a intentarlo.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido con el regreso de nuestra madre, Kanako? -

\- Estoy muy feliz por eso, pero al mismo tiempo triste porque te has ido. ¡Te extraño muchísimo niisan! -

\- Pero ya vez, no me he ido del todo. En una semana nos hemos visto dos veces, y tratare que sea aún más seguido conforme pueda manejar a mi antojo al príncipe -

\- No es lo mismo niisan, sin ti aquí Tomoe es un encajoso; siempre encuentra una excusa para hacerme rabiar... Aunque últimamente ha estado muy ocupado ayudando a Kurukawa y eso es bueno -

\- De todos modos si te molesta demasiado dime y le daré sus buenos coscorrones... Pero hay algo que no me dices Kanako, mamá está muy preocupada pues siente que algo te tiene triste y desanimada... Piensa que no confías en ella -

\- Solo es lo que te he dicho, te extraño y deseo que regreses...

\- Kanako, tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea; que aunque al principio parece que me enojo, podemos buscar juntos una solución o una salida a tus inquietudes ¿No siempre hicimos eso? ¿No siempre has confiado en mí? Sabes que te quiero como mi pequeña valiosa nena -

La chiquilla no pudo aguantar más, lo que había sufrido lo mantenía reprimido y oculto. A pesar de que Reiko san sabia y había experimentado lo mismo; una violación. No se atrevía a hablar del tema con ella y a su madre, menos deseaba contarle para no hacerla sufrir, sabía que se sentiría culpable al no estar con ella. Suficiente ya le había comentado Hanna san de lo mal que se sentía de no haberse encontrado a su lado cuando experimento su primer sangrado en la menstruación.

También le había dicho que ella debía haberse encargado de explicarle tantas cosas que como mujer debía conocer. Pero la pequeña tuvo que aprender al leerlo, ya que Souichi le daba los libros que hablaban de esos temas y cohibido le decía que si tenía alguna duda el trataría de explicarle. Obviamente, la chiquilla avergonzada, jamás pregunto algunos temas que la cultura asiática consideraba tabú.

Kanako chan comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, apretando fuerte su suéter. Souichi se asustó, no pensaba que de verdad algo anduviera mal con su hermana, al final de cuentas deseaba que todo fueran solo sospechas de su madre. Pero eso fue porque no había convivido muchos días con ella después de aquel horrible suceso. Ahora más espantado y sorprendido escuchaba a la jovencita decir llorando y gritando:

\- ¡Niisan! ¡Esos hombres! ¡Esos hombres que entraron a la casa, me hicieron cosas horribles! -

¿Cosas horribles? Y de inmediato comprendió.

No sabía que decir, imprudente seria preguntarle ¿Qué cosas? Y eso es lo que pasaba por su mente. Era lo único que se le ocurría.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Kanako? Los malditos se atrevieron a tocarte a...

\- Si niisan, no solo a mí; también a Reiko san y no me atrevo a decirle a nuestra madre. Al igual que yo, morirá de dolor o me vera con vergüenza -

Souichi apretaba sus puños con fuerza, pensaba que si alguien debería morir y sufrir eran esos miserables. El siempre respondía violento, pero ver a su hermana así lo desarmo por completo; aunque quería gritar y maldecir además de llamar a Kurukawa para salir en busca de aquellos bastardos. Permaneció al lado de su hermana y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza al mismo tiempo que le decía:

\- Aun así Kanako, nuestra madre debe saberlo. Ella es quien puede ayudarte a superarlo y a que no te sientas culpable de eso que ocurrió y mucho menos sucia. Yo lo que si te prometo es tratar de encontrar a esos infelices y hacer que sufran hasta pagar lo que te hicieron -

\- Eso ya es inútil y también imposible, ni siquiera pude ver sus rostros y no podría reconocerlos aunque los volviera a ver. Tampoco Tomoe, ni Reiko san fueron capaces de verlos bien. Esa noche todo fue tan rápido y violento, que lo único que deseaba era que se fueran, que todo acabara lo antes posible -

Souichi continuaba mirando el muy apagado rostro de su hermanita y con muchos trabajos fue capaz de convencerla para que hablara de todo con Hanna san, quien esperaba ansiosa saber si su hijo mayor había logrado hacer que la pequeña expresara sus miedos, e inquietudes.

.

Souichi ya no sabría por este día el resultado de la conversación de Hanna con Kanako. A penas comenzó a oscurecer e Hiroto lo apresuro a despedirse para partir. Tetsuhiro había sido bastante claro al decir que los quería en el palacio antes del anochecer y de nuevo se les estaba haciendo tarde.

.

.

Se les estaba haciendo tan tarde que, en el castillo el príncipe muy impaciente ya había llamado a otro chofer para que lo llevaran personalmente a buscar a Souichi. Pero de manera graciosa, ambos autos se encontraron, uno entrando y el otro ya de salida. Tetsuhiro al ver que ese vehículo era el que habían usado su prometido para salir, ordeno al conductor regresar de inmediato.

Hiroto alarmado al alcanzar a ver a Tetsuhiro abordo de aquel auto que salía, algo alterado dijo a Souichi:

\- ¡Ups! Creo que tendré problemas, parece que ahí iba el príncipe y seguramente salía a buscarnos ¡Mierda! -

\- No lo creo, si acaso nos atrasamos una hora ¡No es para tanto! Y si te reclama algo... Solo culpame a mí -

\- ¡Que fácil decirlo! ¡Parece que aún no lo conoce! A usted no le dirá nada, pero a mí me...

A penas bajaron del auto y el otro vehículo se estacionaba atrás. Hiroto con temor se detuvo e insto a Souichi a hacer lo mismo, ya que parecía que el rubio no pretendía aguardar; si no ir directo a su habitación, esa actitud tan fresca desesperaba al siervo del príncipe, quien solo se limitaba a inclinar su rostro.

Con paso firme, apariencia decidida y claro descontento; el príncipe levanto la voz frente a ambos jóvenes.

\- ¡Fui muy claro al decir la hora en que debían regresar! -

Con su rostro y dura mirada mostro que reprobaba el comportamiento de su siervo.

\- Puedes irte Hiroto, contigo hablare más tarde. Y tú Souichi ¡Acompañame a mi estudio! -

En esta ocasión Souichi se mantuvo en silencio, el príncipe ¡De verdad lucia molesto! E Hiroto casi le había suplicado al rubio que no fuera a complicar más las cosas. Antes de tener al príncipe de frente, le dijo:

\- Diga lo que diga el príncipe... Por favor, por favor no lo contradiga -

.

Ya en el interior de su oficina, Tetsuhiro azoto la puerta, se acercó a él y enfadado tomo bruscamente la muñeca de su brazo. No oculto su ira, se notaba al hablar.

\- ¡Se perfectamente que deseabas estar con tu familia y te lo concedí!... Lo menos que puedes hacer es cumplir con lo que pido y creo que hasta ahora no ha sido mucho. ¡No tienes ni idea del esfuerzo que hago cada momento para contenerme y no hacer contigo lo que me plazca! ¿Sabes que podría tomarte en cualquier momento? -

Lo acerco con fuerzas, para nada pretendió fingir que el brazo que antes tenía el cabestrillo le causara molestias, y en esta ocasión si fundió sus labios con aquellos que se abrían para protestar. Souichi abrió enormes sus ojos, no se esperaba tal acción de parte del príncipe. Ya estaba habituado en que discutían unos minutos y lo dejaba ir. Pero era claro que el límite del príncipe se agotó.

No se dejó llevar, en realidad todavía no comprendía al cien por ciento lo que pasaba. Su mente no captaba aquella acción. Forcejeando, logro hacer que lo soltara y de inmediato el rubio retrocedió unos pasos de él. Tan disgustado estaba de esa acción, que no midió sus palabras y menos a quien las dirigía.

\- ¡El príncipe, no actúa como un príncipe; más bien, parece un perro en celo! -

A cualquiera que se atreviera a arrojar un insulto parecido, le hubiera valido un grave castigo. Pero Tetsuhiro que miraba aquellos bellos ojos dorados tan enfadados y aun Souichi capaz de encararlo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Hizo que hablara en un tono menos autoritario, apretando sus cienes con su mano derecha y caminando de un lado a otro, dijo:

\- No consigo entenderlo... Siento que en mi interior me habitara una bestia cada vez que pienso en ti. Y el que te tardaras, hizo que perdiera la cordura. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! -

Quiso nuevamente acercarse a él, pero vio el sobresalto en el rubio.

\- No, no debes temer. No te tomare a la fuerza, puedes abrir las ventanas y puertas si así te sientes mejor -

Ambos abandonaron mejor el lugar. Se dirigieron al comedor, pues ya se aproximaba la hora para cenar. Durante la cena Souichi jamás miro hacia donde estaba Morinaga, el príncipe sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho enfadar, pero de alguna manera se había sentido tan desesperado y ansioso pensando que la tardanza se debía a que el rubio había huido e Hiroto trataba de encontrarlo. Lo había pensado tanto que llego a imaginarlo hasta casi darlo por hecho y por ello había salido personalmente a buscarlos.

¡Maldita inseguridad! ¿Hasta cuándo podría sentir que era correspondido?

.

.

El muy esperado día de la boda real entre Kunihiro y Masaky llego, los preparativos habían mantenido en movimiento a todos los servidores en el castillo. La decoración para el evento era muy vistosa pero al mismo tiempo de buen gusto. El mismo rey de plata había ordenado que lo que se ofreciera a sus invitados fuera de primera calidad.

La ceremonia y el banquete serian en el mismo recinto. Las mesas con los manteles blancos y adornos color vino, contrataban bastante bien, el alumbrado en los patios y jardines con globos de cantoya sin soltar, creaban un ambiente bastante acogedor.

Ambos jóvenes comprometidos temblaban de nervios. Cometían un error detrás de otro, Tetsuhiro dejándolos mejor actuar por si mismos; fue a preguntar a Hiroto si Souichi se había probado el traje y si le había quedado bien. No se atrevió a pedirle que el rubio le mostrara, no después de lo sucedido la otra noche.

De hecho por un par de días, Morinaga no había conseguido que Souichi le devolviera la mirada ni en los desayunos, comidas y cenas. Eso lo tenía bastante desanimado, a pesar de la ocasión tan especial, la distancia que el rubio marcaba era clara.

También la familia Tatsumi había recibido varios días antes al importante acontecimiento, ropas finas y elegantes que usarían en la recepción. Y aunque Kurukawa y Reiko san no eran exactamente parte de la familia, el príncipe también los incluyo conocedor de lo apreciados que eran para Souichi.

.

.

.

 **Reino de Cobre.**

.

Furioso, bufando de un lugar a otro como si de una bestia enjaulada se tratara, Isogai Tachirou el rey de cobre; aguardaba paciente por su venganza. El hecho de que el rey de plata nunca moviera un dedo para intentar disculparse por el desprecio del cual se creía víctima, acrecentó en su mente y corazón ese resentimiento y ahora lo único que deseaba era exterminar a todos los Morinaga; le costara lo que le costara.

Sus soldados eran pocos y las armas muy limitadas, en realidad se estaban arriesgando demasiado.

Peor para él, ese mismo día se concretaría la alianza entre los reinos de plata y barro. Si juntos ambos reinos lo atacaran lo aniquilarían por completo. Y como no estaba dispuesto en asumir un solo riesgo, ordeno a varios de sus guardias que aguardaran la salida de aquellos que se habían infiltrado en el castillo y cumplieron sus órdenes.

Las ordenes precisaban que los aguardaran para matarlos y no pudieran abrir la boca en su contra, no pretendía dejar vivo a ningún testigo, tomaba en cuenta que si habían sido capaces de traicionar a su rey, a él también lo traicionarían o chantajearían, no podía confiar en personas tan desleales.

Ya había sido informado que todo se había realizado como ordeno. Solo necesitaba esperar a que la noticia de que podía actuar de acuerdo a lo planeado llegara.

.

.

.

La familia Tatsumi junto a Kurukawa y Reiko san, eran muy bien recibidos en el palacio. Souichi quien se negaba a ver el rostro del príncipe, sintiendo aun esa molestia de que un hombre fuera capaz de robarle un beso. Dijo que en un momento más bajaría al salón a recibir a su familia, cuando Hiroto le informo que esta ya había llegado.

Hiroto se sentía muy mal por el príncipe que parecía muy desanimado y ver la actual actitud de Souichi le hizo pensar que Tetsuhiro difícilmente podría llegar a ser feliz algún día a lado del rubio. No entendía como ese terco joven no apreciaba la gran fortuna de ser amado y deseado en gran manera por el príncipe. "cualquiera en el reino moriría por ese honor"

.

.

En el salón, el desasosiego del príncipe era notorio ante su tardanza, durante unos minutos miro desde su lugar en la mesa real hacia la puerta, aguardando ver que su prometido entrara. Pero de pronto una mano oprimió su ante brazo, aquel que dos días atrás había dejado el cabestrillo.

Era Kunihiro quien ya le había repetido dos veces la misma cosa y el muy ensimismado príncipe no lo escucho ante sus insistentes pensamientos enfocados en Souichi -

\- Estas totalmente ausente... ¡Te digo que estoy muerto de nervios y no me escuchas! Debes explicarme todo lo que debo hacer con Masaky -

\- Perdoname niisan, creo que yo estoy tan nervioso como tú. Por eso estaba tan distraído, pero tranquilizate, esta ocasión tan especial debes gozarla; no sufrirla. Solo relajate ne? Masaky san seguro te indicara lo que tienes que hacer -

\- Tetsuhiro tú sabes que mis relaciones siempre las he mantenido con mujeres... Ya hable de esto con Masaky san porque él es muy importante para mí, pero tengo miedo no sé muy bien lo que debo hacer -

Escuchar aquella confesión que le hacia su hermano lo dejo en shock, se sintió triste al preguntarse si algún día Souichi diría esas mismas palabras "Que él era muy importante para él" al grado de hacer lo que Kunihiro estaba haciendo, cambiar su sexualidad con tal de estar con Masaky.

Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras de ánimo a su hermano y por supuesto, algunos consejos de cómo preparar a su pareja para no lastimarle o hacerlo sentir incomodo, finalmente, no soporto más la incertidumbre de a qué horas llegaría su prometido y camino a la puerta de entrada. Respiro tranquilo al ver que Souichi venia ya. Un poco sarcástico, pero sonriendo dijo al recién llegado:

\- Y veo que aun sigues sin entender la importancia de la puntualidad ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara entenderlo? -

\- No, eso lo entendí muy bien desde que me lo dijo... Pero, en realidad deseaba estar solo, y permanecer únicamente el tiempo indispensable aquí; por eso espere hasta el último momento...

Tetsuhiro volvía a sentirse molesto ante esa respuesta, pero al escuchar los fuertes aplausos que procedían del interior del salón; decidieron entrar. Los novios ya estaban parados frente al juez que los casaría y los presentes de pie desde sus mesas. Pasar entre la multitud sería una gran falta de respeto y distracción.

Souichi le pidió al príncipe que se adelantara sin él, le dijo que él lo seguiría de inmediato. Según su breve explicación, así no llamarían tanto la atención; dos personas importunando serían demasiado llamativas y no deseaba la vista de tantos sobre él.

Pero lo que en realidad quería el rubio era visitar a sus amigos, los cinco enormes gran danés que pronto serian soltados, pues los invitados ya estarían todos adentro; y la costumbre en el palacio era dejar a esas fieras vigilando. En el camino le pidió a la misma servidora que antes le había advertido sobre el peligro de los perros, que le trajera algunos trozos de pato guisado que era el platillo principal que se serviría durante la cena.

La mujer obedeció enseguida y Souichi después de recibir esas porciones se dirigió hacia los canes. Los perros le obedecieron de inmediato cuando los reprendió porque casi lo hacen caer al lanzarse a él a lamerlo por todos lados. Afortunadamente el traje que había mandado a hacer el príncipe para él, era de un tono ocre y fácilmente quedaría sin rastros de tierra después de sacudirse.

Comenzó a frotarles un buen rato las cabezas. Saco el paquete de comida que traía y dio a cada perro una pierna de pato. Los animales agradecidos lo comían. Graciosamente, ahora hablaba con estos perros y les prometió regresar para llevarles más, pues noto que no había sido suficiente para saciar su hambre.

\- Vaya enorme estomago que tienen, ¡Comen más que yo! -

.

.

Llego al salón en el justo momento en que los desposados, daban sus votos y afianzaban su alianza como amantes y como socios.

Tetsuhiro solo vio sentarse a Souichi a su lado tratando de no llamar la atención, claro que no funciono, ya a esas alturas le parecía inútil discutir con él; en privado trataría de hacerle entender que su comportamiento le restaba autoridad y hasta lo hacía quedar en ridículo. Y de verdad que le hervía la sangre de molestia ante la frescura del rubio.

Tetsuhiro durante el tiempo que estuvo atento al enlace y ver como se miraban a los ojos su hermano y Masaky, el amor que reflejaban, la sinceridad en sus palabras cuando ambos prometieron amarse y cuidarse por el resto de sus vidas. Le hicieron comprender que eso era algo que el jamás tendría, su corazón se partía en pedazos, dolía. Volvió a mirar a Souichi, como quien mira un astro, sintiendo que estaba tan lejos, tan lejos de él. Que por más que estirara su brazo, este era inalcanzable.

En algún momento el rubio sintió esa insistente mirada y se encontró con esos ojos tristes del príncipe, eso lo hizo sentir mal; definitivamente no le gustaba verlo así, prefería al hombre dominante e insistente, que a un deprimido y desanimado Morinaga.

Kunihiro y Masaky fueron presentados ante los invitados como un matrimonio. Y los discursos de los padres se escucharon con atención ante la concurrencia. Y las copas y los kampai comenzaron a sonar repetidamente, estos durarían mientras siguieran más conocidos y familiares dando sus buenos deseos y bendiciones a la nueva pareja.

El turno del único hermano del desposado de ese castillo llego, todos querían escuchar lo que el príncipe Tetsuhiro diría. Se puso de pie levantando su copa y disimulando su propio dolor sonrió ante la pareja y los invitados.

\- Hermano, sabes que te deseo toda la felicidad que puede ser posible. Siempre has sido un cara dura, pero hoy he visto en ti ese brillo en tus ojos que jamás vi. ¡Estás enamorado! Y mira que soy un tonto sentimental, ya estoy llorando de felicidad por ambos...

Souichi se inquietó de pronto, había estado atento a todo, pero comenzó en desatender lo que Tetsuhiro decía en su discurso y no es que no deseara prestar atención. En realidad en un momento estaba ajeno a lo que pasaba ahí. Sus sentidos estaban atentos a lo que pasaba afuera y ¡Ahí estaba otra vez! Aquellos sonidos que lo distraían. Escuchaba algo que no lo dejaba en paz. Sabía que si se levantaba mientras el príncipe hablaba se le consideraría como una enorme falta y ofensa, además que no deseaba causar eso.

Espero a que terminara, enseguida que Tetsuhiro por fin concluyo sus palabras para los novios y se sentó de nuevo, Souichi ipso facto se levantó; no reparo en que el príncipe lo miraba triste y limpiándose aun las lágrimas que le ganaron durante el discurso.

Cuando Morinaga vio que Souichi pretendía abandonar el salón, quiso detenerlo tomando la muñeca de su brazo, pero el rubio fue muy rápido. Seguía escuchando como afuera aullaban con lamentos los perros, sabía que algo malo les pasaba y ya estaba muy preocupado por ellos.

Pero esta era la gota que rebasaba el vaso, el príncipe no se contendría esta vez de mostrar su dolor y molestia. Ya estaba decido en llamarlo a su estudio cuando la comida acabara. Era el tiempo que le parecía oportuno, cuando la música estuviera en su apogeo y todos bebiendo y bailando. Solo había una cosa que a Tetsuhiro no le cuadraba, el rubio no solo estaba siendo descortés y frio con él, sino con su misma familia que también estaba atónita por el extraño comportamiento de Souichi ¿Que le pasaba en realidad?

.

.

La respuesta llego pronto, todos estaban listos para comenzar a disfrutar de los deliciosos platillos preparados con esmero para esta fiesta tan especial. Souichi después de varios minutos, bastante agitado llego corriendo y arrebato los palillos de manos de Tetsuhiro. De inmediato se dirigió a su madre y dijo:

\- ¡Deja eso madre no lo comas, que no lo coma nadie! -

Dijo mirando a sus hermanos, Kurukawa y Reiko san.

Tetsuhiro totalmente sacado de quicio, le apretó fuerte la muñeca y lo jalo para hablar a su oído.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente Souichi! ¡Estas actuando como un loco! Lo has hecho durante toda la noche y me has ignorado todo el tiempo... ¡Me duele! Tú comportamiento me duele -

\- ¿Queeé? -

Souichi no entendía lo que el príncipe le quería decir, ahora su preocupación era su seguridad y bienestar, de hecho a quien llego a detener para que no comiera fue a Tetsuhiro, ni siquiera a su madre o hermanos. A pesar de la forma tan peculiar en la que el príncipe lo miraba logrando cohibirlo, firme confirmo lo que sospechaba:

\- Es la comida ¡Esta envenenada! -

Tetsuhiro pensó que Souichi de alguna manera estaba borracho, no vio cuanto había bebido hasta el momento, pero lo que decía no tenía sentido. Sin embargo el rubio todavía estaba siendo sujetado de la muñeca y su rostro daba cerca al del príncipe, quien aprovecho para olerlo y no percibió ni un leve aroma a alcohol. Aun así le era difícil creer lo que decía su prometido, parecía algo descabellado y tratando de que se calmara le respondió:

\- Ya he probado un poco de la comida y ¡Mirame, no me ha pasado nada! -

Souichi notando que no lo estaba tomando muy en serio, retiro su muñeca del agarre del príncipe molesto y continuo.

\- Tarda en hacer efecto, yo le di de esta carne a los perros antes de que comenzara la fiesta y ahora cuatro de los cinco están muertos, solo tempestad vive, los demás ¡Sangran de la boca! -

No podía estar mintiendo, no, sus ojos cristalinos a punto de desbordar lágrimas de lo que le dolía la perdida de sus fieles amigos caninos; lo mostraban.

Souichi seguía insistiendo:

\- ¡Ordene que retiren la comida o todos morirán! ¡No estoy de broma!... Y no, no he bebido más que la copa del brindis -

Tetsuhiro se sentía contra las cuerdas, Souichi, o su hermano, Masaky y su padre. ¿A quién complacer?

\- Si hago eso y resulta no ser cierto, abre arruinado la boda de mi hermano; ¡No lo comprendes! Hare que me deteste el resto de mis días y mi padre me repudiara -

\- ¡Hazlo! ¡Confía en mí!... De todos modos, no tardaras en comprobarlo, si muchos han comido será tarde para ellos, tendrás a muchos de tus invitados muertos -

Tetsuhiro se decidió, al escuchar a Souichi hablarle de tú y no de usted después de tantos días y que encima era una de las pocas cosas que le pedía con tanto ahínco aquel que amaba, aquel que ahora deseaba más que al aire que respiraba; se levantó y grito:

\- ¡Dejen de comer! ¡Retiren los platos de inmediato! -

Nadie se lo podía creer, comenzaron los susurros y cuchicheos:

¿Qué le pasaba al príncipe? Se preguntaban ¿Acaso se volvió loco? ¿Qué deshonor para su hermano mayor? Bla bla bla...

No importaba lo que la gente pensara, los siervos leales y fieles al príncipe, obedecieron sus órdenes en el acto. Y el rey solo observaba a sus hijos acercarse a él, su mente inquieta todavía no podía deducir que era lo que pasaba con Tetsuhiro. Esperaba que tuviera una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo.

Tetsuhiro pidió a los cocineros de confianza que improvisaran, que prepararan los bocadillos más rápidos y suculentos que recordaran. Estaba seguro que en esos momentos su hermano mayor deseaba partirle la cara y con sobrada razón, ¡Estaba alterando su boda! ¡Ponía en ridículo su matrimonio!

Y no se equivocaba, Kunihiro reclamaba aquel acto de su hermano, el rey les ordeno a ambos que se callaran y lo siguieran a su oficina, necesitaban aclarar las cosas a solas.

Hanna san ya había hablado con Souichi y preguntado qué pasaba. El rubio le explico rápidamente todo para que vigilara que nadie de sus hermanos tomara ni siquiera un bocado mientras la comida era retirada.

.

.

Tetsuhiro nervioso explicaba a su padre y Kunihiro lo que Souichi le había dicho, el rey le advirtió:

\- Más vale que tu prometido no este borracho y sea verdad lo que dices, o tu serás responsable de todo -

.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaban los perros, se encontraron a Souichi de rodillas desesperado y sollozando tratando de hacer que alguno reaccionara. El único perro que había sobrevivido fue aquel que le persiguió días atrás cuando salió a los jardines.

Souichi se había encariñado tanto con los animales, que ya les había puesto nombres a cada uno. Tempestad nombro al que no comió de aquella carne. Tal vez su olfato más agudo le advirtió no hacerlo.

El rey, Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro ante lo que veían se asustaron, Morinaga Tenno comenzó a sentir un dolor en el costado de su estómago. El glotón hombre había comido una cuarta parte de su plato cuando el príncipe grito ordenando que retiraran todos los platos. Claro que también influyo a que se trataba del rey, por lo tanto a él fue el primero al que le sirvieron y a los de su mesa.

Kunihiro por estar de meloso con su consorte, ni siquiera había tocado la comida al igual que Masaky.

Tetsuhiro había mentido a Souichi, no comió un bocado; se había llevado dos a la boca por insistencia de su padre que le decía lo bueno que estaba. Pero no sentía nada, ahora alarmados ante las molestias físicas del rey, llevaban a su padre hacia su alcoba y mandaron traer de prisa al médico real.

.

.

Souichi pensando que las personas que hicieron esto todavía podían estar en el castillo, llamo a tempestad el gran danés y le pregunto a la sierva que antes le había dado la carne, quien de los que ayudaron en la cocina y sirvieron le pareció desconocido. La mujer le aseguro que solo a tres hombres y una mujer no conocía, pero pensó que estos habían sido contratados a última hora para que el personal estuviese completo para servir en el banquete.

También le dijo que solo unos minutos atrás ahí estaban, pero que ahora ya no los veía; que probablemente salieron por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Souichi llamo a Hiroto y Kurukawa, junto con el perro corrieron a buscar a aquellas personas.

.

.

.

 ** _Ese Rey de cobre no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada._**

 ** _Veremos si su plan salió como esperaba, o Souichi logro volcarlo._**

 ** _Como siempre, saben que pueden comentar lo que les pareció._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

.

.

.


	9. Capítulo 9 Al borde del amor

_**Capítulo 9.**_

.

.

.

 **Al borde del amor**

.

.

 _ **El deseo... El deseo y la lujuria te llevan a querer tener sexo aunque no quieras estar con esa persona. El amor, te motiva a estar con la persona que deseas, a pesar de que no haya sexo.**_

.

.

.

Todo el castillo de plata se encontraba en caos, demasiada agitación y alarma.

En la habitación del rey el panorama no parecía bueno.

El médico que atendía al monarca, repentinamente comenzó a sentirse muy mal también; mientras escuchaba el ritmo cardiaco del rey, sintió que sus manos comenzaron a temblar y las fuertes nauseas lo obligaron a salir de prisa al baño.

Desgraciadamente, no era el único, por lo menos unos quince invitados estaban presentando los mismos síntomas: sudoración excesiva, respiración agitada y un fuerte dolor al costado del estómago. Los peores casos habían sangrado un poco por la nariz.

Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro desesperados llamaron a otro de los médicos, el segundo y último que tenían.

Todo parecía indicar que el rey empeoraba, de un momento a otro perdió el conocimiento. La impresión de que podría haber muerto, cundió la alarma en sus hijos y allegados. Y para complicar más las cosas, el príncipe menor, Tetsuhiro; comenzaba a sentir unos leves escalofríos y mareo. Pensó que se estaba sugestionando, o era su reacción de ver a su padre en ese estado. En su razonamiento concluyo que dos simples bocados no le causarían nada. Pero, los insistentes retortijones y nauseas no podían ser solo cosas de su imaginación. Nunca fue enfermizo y sentir que perdía fuerzas cuando no era un buen momento, lo hizo sentir débil.

.

.

.

Junto a todo el alboroto y movimiento que se vivía adentro del castillo, afuera las cosas estaban igual de agitadas. Souichi corría junto a Kurokawa e Hiroto de un lado para otro siguiendo a su experto rastreador. El perro fue de mucha ayuda, había logrado guiarlos hasta donde estaban aquellos tipos y la mujer que habían envenenado los platillos de la boda.

Aquellos traidores trataban de escalar los muros, pues ambas entradas con las que contaba el castillo continuaban siendo custodiadas por vigías, quienes incrementaron bastante sus movimientos, pues ya estaban alertas esperando el escape de algún sospechoso y seguro culpable.

Cuando finalmente lograron hacerlos caer de lo poco que habían escalado, los hicieron replegarse contra uno de los muros, la lucha comenzó, pero nuevamente el gran danés muy apegado al rubio, al ver que uno de los sujetos estaba encima de Souichi le clavo los enormes colmillos en la retaguardia. Hiroto yacía en el piso y el tipo con el que peleaba logro escapar. Pero poco le duro el gusto al ser rápidamente alcanzado por el animal, que sin mucha dificultad lo tiro y mordió por todas partes desprotegidas de las manos del individuo.

Los gritos de auxilio del hombre ante el ataque del animal se escuchaban en la lejanía. Los guardias llegaron y rápidamente se llevaron a encerrar a esos maleantes. Les esperaba un interrogatorio que Souichi no pretendía aguardar y no, no espero. Levantando a uno de ellos del cuello de su camisa, y amenazándolo con darlo de alimento a tempestad; logro hacer que este confesara.

Souichi se sorprendió al enterarse de quien los había mandado a ejecutar ese siniestro plan. Se suponía que los tres reyes no tenían ninguna enemistad y saber ahora que aquel rey enfermo quería desposar a Tetsuhiro, lo hizo enfurecer, pero, ¿Porque? No podría estar celoso por él, él no era como esos enfermos que se entregaban a sus más oscuros deseos.

.

.

.

Tetsuhiro ya se había asomado varias veces por la ventana, esperaba encontrar a Souichi caminando a fuera, no tenía idea de lo que ocurría en esos momentos. Si supiera que su prometido se había enfrentado a esos hombres peligrosos y que Hiroto no estaba cuidando de él como tenia ordenado, mandaría a fusilar a varios.

Pero no solo la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro, la apariencia del príncipe ya comenzaba a ser vulnerable, por muy corpulento y fuerte que pareciera, seria difícil hacer frente a ese fuerte veneno.

Kunihiro con mucho trabajo lo convenció de irse a descansar. Morinaga seguía preguntando por Souichi, también no quería separarse del lado de su padre. Su hermano mayor tuvo que prometerle que no se movería del lado de su padre y que su ahora esposo, Masaky lo acompañaría toda la noche, porque en realidad, ahora esa era una de las prioridades de Morinaga, por supuesto, al igual que el rubio lo era.

\- De verdad hermano, te veo muy mal; mandare a buscar a Souichi y que te vigile durante la noche y que el medico te revise. Yo no me despegare de nuestro padre si es eso lo que te preocupa, pero descansa ¿Ne? -

\- Por el contrario Kunihiro...yo debería pedirte a ti retirarte, esta es tu noche de bodas, demasiado malo ha sido todo esto como para que también interfiera con su felicidad. Vete con Masaky y yo cuidare de nuestro padre -

\- No hermano, noches de boda podemos tener todas las que queramos. Por el momento es indispensable tratar con esta situación y tus condiciones no son las adecuadas ¡Ve a descansar! Sabes que te necesitamos entero para lo que seguramente se avecina, tú eres el comandante principal de nuestras tropas -

\- ¡No es momento de irme a descansar! Debemos averiguar que tenía la comida y si hay alguna cura o antídoto, si es que se trata de algún tipo de veneno como dijo Souichi, además... -

Eso estaba diciendo Tetsuhiro cuando sintió que se desvanecería, estuvo a punto de caer, pero dos guardias lo sostuvieron y le ayudaron a llegar hasta su alcoba acomodándolo en su cama. Hiroto al enterarse de la gravedad de la situación, no tardó en aparecer, lo vio tan mal que enseguida fue a buscar a Souichi.

.

.

Souichi siempre preocupado por sus seres queridos antes que de alguna otra cosa, se ocupo enseguida de ellos llevo a su madre, hermanos y amigos a sus habitaciones. Los instruyo para que se encerraran y estuvieran alertas, la realidad es que no sabía que pasaría con todo esto. Kurokawa se ofreció a acompañarlo nuevamente y vigilar, siempre hicieron un buen equipo.

.

Después de que muchos comenzales empeoraron, la mayoría no permaneció en el salón; fueron dirigidos a sus habitaciones que ya habían sido preparadas de ante mano. Todo el salón con los platos servidos y los preparativos organizados desde días atrás, quedaron abandonados. La servidumbre y personal del castillo estaba ocupado atendiendo y guiando a los invitados. Ya no era menester la fiesta.

El prometido del príncipe, después de dar algunas vueltas por los alrededores del castillo junto a su amigo, fue a despedirse y dar las buenas noches a su familia, le encargo a Kurokawa que los cuidara, además de volver a preguntarles si nadie había comido nada. Ya más tranquilo de saber que no lo habían hecho, se dispuso a ir a su habitación. No pensó en ir a ver qué pasaba con Tetsuhiro, de antemano ya había sido informado por Hiroto que nadie salvo los hijos del rey tenían acceso a la torre del monarca, y el aun no era alguien que podía considerarse miembro de la familia real. En expectativa esperaría hasta tener informes de parte del servidor, pero definitivamente estaba inquieto y preocupado

Consciente de que Tetsuhiro seguro pasaría la noche al lado de su padre, entro a su recamara. A penas se disponía a quitarse el traje para ponerse el pijama e Hiroto entro de golpe asustándolo. El servidor era muy propio en sus modales refinados y educado, como su trabajo exigía, nunca entraba sin antes llamar a la puerta, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Estrepitosamente apuro a Souichi.

\- Tatsumi sama, perdone mi prisa; pero es necesario que vaya a donde el príncipe. Creo que comió un poco y yo lo veo mal, de hecho muy mal. Usted es el único que debe estar a su lado al ser su prometido -

\- Pero si Tetsuhiro me dijo que solo había probado un bocado, no creo que pase de un simple vomito con diarrea...además ¿Que podría hacer yo, no sé nada de atender a un príncipe enfermo? -

\- Tal vez lo dijo para no preocuparlo, pero la verdad es que si yo no lo viera en el estado en que se encuentra; le aseguro que no lo molestaría para nada, y el médico le dirá que hacer, solo siga sus instrucciones -

.

.

Salieron con prisa, ya no se tomó la molestia de quitarse el traje. Cuando entraron a la alcoba Tetsuhiro era revisado por el médico y les indico a ambos que por los cuadros que presentaban el rey y los demás en cama; probablemente se trataba de veneno. Souichi ya lo sabía, se los había dicho desde el principio cuando encontró muertos a los perros y aquel enviado del rey de cobre lo reitero; pero confiado a lo que el príncipe le dijo antes sobre lo poco que ingirió, estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso a lo que Hiroto indico, esperar para informar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al menos eso se proponía hasta que Hiroto fue nuevamente en busca de él. Cuando Souichi entro, entendió que el castaño amanerado no había exagerado, el príncipe de verdad se veía muy intranquilo y en mal estado tumbado en esa gran cama.

Tetsuhiro sudaba mucho y se lamentaba entre su propia semiinconsciencia, Souichi toco su frente y vio que tenía fiebre. El médico le dijo que lo único que podía hacer era bajar la fiebre con paños húmedos y cuidarlo toda la noche dándole abundantes líquidos. Que era indispensable mantenerlo vigilado, antes de dejar la habitación el medico les aviso que el príncipe había ordenado que saliera a esas altas horas dela noche a buscar los antídotos que encontrara y lo haría acompañado de varios guardias.

Hiroto le alcanzaba lo necesario a Souichi quien constantemente cambiaba las compresas frías de la frente de Tetsuhiro. En un momento, el rubio se ruborizo al escuchar algo que lo hizo sorprenderse; el príncipe lo llamaba entre sus delirios.

\- Souichi, Sou...-

Después de controlar un poco la fiebre, Tetsuhiro se movió algo inquieto; Hiroto y Souichi reaccionaron pronto. El servidor obedeciendo sus obligaciones, comenzó a decirle al príncipe lo que habían descubierto y quien estaba detrás de lo que había ocurrido durante la fiesta. Pero al rubio no le pareció que lo alterara dada su condición.

\- Hiroto kun ahora no es el momento adecuado, el príncipe necesita descansar y lo que le dices no lo dejara hacerlo-

Tetsuhiro aun débil y con esfuerzo hablo:

\- No Souichi, necesito saberlo todo, es mi responsabilidad al no estar mi padre bien. Hiroto, ve a decirle a Masaky san que se comunique con su padre y que envié a sus mejores hombres con armas, esto se pondrá peor en algunas horas, debo estar bien -

Souichi mostraba un rostro de total desacuerdo, ¿Que el príncipe no veía su propio estado?

Sin embargo Tetsuhiro como hombre entrenado para la guerra adivinaba la estrategia del rey de cobre, al ser el encargado del ejercito del reino de plata y delinear estrategias, sospechaba que de un momento a otro este atacaría.

Estaba seguro que ese había sido su plan, sabía que el rey de cobre los daba a todos por muertos o agonizantes, por lo que no desaprovecharía para atacarlos, más amparándose en la madrugada y tomándolos por sorpresa y en apuros.

.

.

Cuando Tetsuhiro quiso levantarse, Souichi no se lo permitió. Ahora estaban solos y el rubio no se dejaría contradecir. Pero el príncipe también aprovecharía de tenerlo tan cerca, era uno a uno.

\- Debo agradecer que seas tan terco y desobediente, de no haber sido así; muchas personas si no es que todos estaríamos ya muertos ¡Hasta mi mismo padre! -

Tomo la mano de Souichi que a un principio pretendió quitarla, pero la manera en que el príncipe le hablaba y miraba lo desanimaron. Tetsuhiro al ver que no lo rechazo, beso esta y dijo:

\- Ahora no solo te debo mi alegría de tenerte aquí... Mi vida en estos momentos es tuya -

Un ataque súbito de tos de Tetsuhiro alarmo mucho a Souichi. Verlo toser lo hizo creer que estaba empeorando. Muy sonrojado por ese acto y palabras del príncipe, expreso:

\- Lo mejor será que no hable más, que este tranquilo; yo lo cuidare toda la noche. Así que trate de descansar por favor -

¿Por favor? Souichi parecía muy angustiado y preocupado por él. Sus bellos ojos rasgados color miel eran intensos. Tetsuhiro conmovido y muy motivado tomaría ventaja.

\- Ayudame a sentarme un poco, quiero beber agua. Tengo mucha sed ¿puedes darme algo? -

Con movimientos un poco toscos y torpes, Souichi se sentó en la cabecera de la cama y lo atrajo a él para sostenerlo recargándolo en las almohadas y un poco sobre su cuerpo, le dio de beber directamente en la boca; pues vio que la mano del príncipe temblaba un poco y seguramente dejaría caer el vaso. Pero no solo se trataba del poco veneno en su sistema, no, era también su reacción al sentir aquel cuerpo tan cerca de él. Ese cálido pecho que sentía detrás de su espalda lo invitaba a desear tocar sus carnes, deseo, deseo era lo que sentía y una sensación de bienestar desconocida.

Una vez que termino de beber, Souichi trato de regresar a su sillón y dejarlo recargado únicamente en las almohadas; pero el príncipe lo detuvo.

\- No, no te alejes; no me dejes solo. Te necesito junto a mí -

\- No lo hare, solo iba a sentarme en el sofá. Pero si se siente más tranquilo, aquí me quedare. Ahora trate de dormir aunque sea un poco, yo vigilare su sueño -

Tetsuhiro recargo su cabeza lo más que pudo cerca de aquel pecho, escuchaba el sonido armónico de ese palpitar constante de corazón y cayo dormido bajo aquella melodía rítmica que lo sosegaba, bajo aquel calor que emanaba el cuerpo que deseaba, pero no solo deseaba ese cuerpo, ¡No! Quería que todo el fuera suyo, su persona, su sentir, su amor. Ávido deseaba sentir la fresca carne de aquellos labios, sed de probarlos, aun mas sed de la que provocaba el poco veneno en su sistema y le causaba esa delirante fiebre.

.

Después de más de media hora en esa posición, Souichi comenzaba a cabecear, el sueño lo estaba venciendo; de hecho, por minutos dormía. La sensación de caer en un vacío era lo que lo despertaba sobresaltado.

Cuando Hiroto regreso después de informar a Kunihiro y Masaky y este último ponerse de acuerdo para apoyar al reino de plata del cual ya formaba parte al haber contraído matrimonio con el mayor de los Morinaga. Entro encontrándose con algo que no podía creer, sus exagerados gestos junto con su manera afeminada de llevarse las manos a la boca fue la primera reacción que tuvo.

¡El príncipe dormía sobre el pecho de Souichi! Movimientos más, movimientos menos; habían provocado aquella escena. Lo más gracioso es que el rubio reposaba su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Tetsuhiro, por eso ya no se había despertado sintiendo que caía cada que su cabeza se inclinaba cansado por el sueño.

El fiel servidor emocionado ante lo que a sus ojos parecía demasiado tierno, no los despertó. ¿Para qué hacerlo? De todos modos en las circunstancias en que el príncipe se encontraba, poco podía hacer.

No sería un peligro para Souichi...no todavía.

Hiroto iba y venía de una torre a otra, se acompañaba de tempestad; el único perro sobreviviente.

En un momento en que Souichi sintió incomodo su cuello por mantenerlo inclinado, se movió y acerco su rostro hacia el príncipe, con la intención de comprobar que aun seguía vivo y si, seguía respirando agitado y se lamentaba entre sueños. El rubio se asustó de muerte cuando noto que por unos segundos tardo para tener una respiración continua. Tetsuhiro tomo aire profundamente, como cuando alguien tiene apnea de sueño.

Souichi ya no sintió confianza de volver a quedarse dormido, acomodo lo mejor que pudo al príncipe manteniendo las almohadas detrás de él; de esta forma evitaría la falta de aire. Pero cuando quiso nuevamente sentarse en el sofá, escucho:

\- ¡Souichi, mi Souichi, no te alejes...jamás me abandones...mmm!

Hablaba con esfuerzos y entrecortadamente, parecía delirar, que el veneno en su sistema estaba llegando al punto máximo y eso mantuvo muy despierto y alerta a Souichi. Ya no fue consciente de su sonrojo cuando tuvo que descubrir el pecho de Tetsuhiro y quitarle las cobijas para que la temperatura no aumentara.

Pensó que si el rey había comido mucho más, no resistiría pasar la noche; rogaba por que el medico llegara pronto con algún antídoto útil.

A pesar de la fama del monarca, el prometido del príncipe no deseaba que a este le pasara algo malo y ahora que lo pensaba; no lo deseaba no porque el rey le agradara, sino porque eso haría sufrir al chico inconsciente de cabellos negros a quien se los acomodaba y hacía de lado para que le permitieran ver como dormía.

Souichi se permitió unos segundos para mirarlo bien, nunca lo había visto cuidadosamente. La mirada intimidante y depredadora que Tetsuhiro siempre le mostraba, lo hacían desviar la mirada molesto. Pero ahora notaba que el príncipe era bastante apuesto, que probablemente era un poco menor que él, todavía tenía suaves sus rasgos. Bajo la mirada y el trapo húmedo un poco dudoso de ver más, y sus manos se encontraron con ese pecho bien marcado y esos bíceps pronunciados. En definitiva a simple vista era más fuerte y grande que él. Titubeo, pero limpio el sudor en ese cuerpo.

Souichi trago saliva, en un despliegue de fuerzas, el las tenia de perder. (Visión de la noche de bodas)

.

.

.

 _ **Reino de Cobre**_.

.

.

El rey de cobre calculando que la mayoría en el castillo estaba agonizante, aprovechando su mal estado, y seguro desorden, ordeno a su ejército prepararse para tomar el castillo de plata. Ya le habían confirmado que muchos en aquel lugar estaban así, le dijeron que el mismo rey no tardaría en morir.

Ya se sentía victorioso y gobernante de la mayor parte de Japón. Nunca se imaginó que le llevaban ventaja, el ejercito del reino de barro se había adelantado desde hacía horas por orden del príncipe Masaky y que junto con el ejercito del reino de plata, formaban un ejército cinco veces mayor al suyo. Fácilmente seria masacrado.

.

.

Quien comandaba siempre y estaba capacitado para los enfrentamientos era el príncipe Tetsuhiro. Su intrépida personalidad y valentía, lo hacían merecedor de ese nombramiento. Kunihiro era más destacable para la contabilidad y administración en el reino.

Todos los soldados en el castillo pensaron que el príncipe, su caudillo, Tetsuhiro no estaría bien para el momento de la batalla y no se sentían optimistas sin su estratega. Pero el medico había llegado durante la madrugada y logrado alcanzar con vida al rey, le habían dado el antídoto que parecía ser el adecuado para ese tipo de reacciones y síntomas. Al mismo hijo del rey también le dieron la dosis conveniente para lo que había ingerido.

El desánimo en los soldados desapareció, se sintieron confiados de saber que su comandante iría dirigiéndolos.

El medico explico que, de hecho Tetsuhiro hubiera podido sobrevivir sin ese antídoto, el joven era fuerte y vital y lo que comió durante la cena, fue muy poco. Pero sin el antídoto, su recuperación sería más lenta y requeriría de reposo en cama algunos días; algo que el príncipe no acepto. Y esto, a pesar de las protestas de Souichi, quien le decía que no estaba listo para presentarse en combate. Sin la presencia del médico, a solas, lo reto:

\- ¡Es usted un necio, no ha descansado lo suficiente. Lo único que lograran es que lo maten! -

Tetsuhiro vio que más que enfado, Souichi mostraba preocupación, más que ira, se notaba su frustración al no disuadirlo.

-Te prometo que seré cuidadoso -

Acaricio su mejilla mirándolo a los ojos, la mirada del príncipe evidenciaba amor y eso asusto a Souichi, quien retrocedió y dijo:

\- Si insiste en ir, yo iré también ¡Dada su condición es una insensatez!... En fin, necesitara quien le cuide las espaldas –

Eso ya no le gusto al príncipe escuchar.

\- ¡No! ¡Tú no iras! Te quedaras aquí a cuidar de tu familia y de mi padre, esa es la ayuda que necesito de ti, si yo no estoy en el castillo, tu eres quien debe velar por la seguridad del reino como mi futuro esposo; ni siquiera mi hermano tiene ese derecho otorgado -

Claro que el príncipe pensó esa respuesta, tenía que hacerlo sentir que su ayuda era más valiosa resguardado en el castillo. Aunque su finalidad era protegerlo, además de que sabía que Souichi no era hábil con el sable y exponerlo ¡Nunca!

Ante lo que escucho de Morinaga, Souichi sabía que no podía dividirse en dos; aunque deseaba salir a batalla y ser útil como hombre valiente que era. Lo más adecuado y mejor era cuidar de los suyos y de paso apoyar en el castillo, que es a donde finalmente tratarían de llegar los oponentes para tomarlo.

.

.

.

La estrategia de guerra debía limitarse a las armas con las que contaban:

Adelante irían los soldados capacitados con armas de fuego y despejarían el camino para los que lucharían con sables. El príncipe Tetsuhiro era experto con el sable, pero también tenía una excelente puntería al disparar. Se mantendría la mayor parte del tiempo dirigiendo la batalla, pero cuando algún adversario se acercara con la intención de acabar con el heredero de la corona; atacaría con fiereza.

Hiroto no era un soldado, se quedó ayudando en atender a los que aún estaban mal por el veneno. Finalmente, unas diez personas habían muerto como consecuencia de ingerir aquel veneno. Kunihiro y Masaky comentaban con disgusto y zozobra:

\- Si querían matarnos a todos, lo debido era poner el veneno en el vino ¿No? Al final, la mayoría bebe y se embriaga -

Souichi que ya había pensado en eso comento:

\- Hubiera sido muy obvio y muchos de los presentes no beben alcohol, sin embargo con la comida se aseguraban que todos morirían -

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón; había mujeres y jóvenes que pronto hubieran dado la alarma -

Kunihiro aceptaba que su cuñado era muy inteligente y bastante tenaz. Mientras estaban reunidos conversando para aligerar la ansiosa espera por noticias de lo que hasta ahora eran los resultados de la fiera batalla, no tardaron en llegar los primeros informes junto con la luz del día.

Extraño le parecía a Souichi lo que sentía, por supuesto que deseaba saber si el reino de plata había ganado, pero lo que más deseaba escuchar; era que el príncipe se encontraba bien.

 _ **¡Queeeeeé! ¿Por qué me interesa tanto que viva? ¿Por qué deseo que este bien? ?... Sí, eso es, es lo natural que desees que las personas sobrevivan y no mueran, ¡Es lo que te hace humano! ¿No?**_

Muy temeroso escuchaba atento al mensajero:

.

.

.

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo.**_

 _ **Souichi ya empieza a notar que no le es indiferente el príncipe como pensaba.**_

 _ **Tetsuhiro está en batalla ¿Saldrá ileso?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pueden comentar lo que deseen.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	10. Capitulo 10 Condescender

**Capítulo 10.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Condescender.**

.

.

 ** _Solo el amor hace condescender al goce con el deseo._**

 ** _Jaeces lacan_**

.

.

.

La habitación rosada que ocupaban las damas, hospedaba a tres mujeres preocupadas por la falta de noticias y la ausencia de Souichi. Hana san, Reiko y Kanako, con una aprensión en el pecho y garganta, estaba desesperadas de salir y buscar al primogénito de los Tatsumi.

Kurokawa junto a Tomoe, fueron los portavoces del mensaje que Souichi les mando.

\- Niisan es el encargado de velar por el bienestar del príncipe, sabemos que ya ha llegado al castillo -

Kurokawa agrego:

\- Soukun, nos pidió que cuidáramos de ustedes y siguiéramos con la rutina de los días atrás, ayudar a los que continúan delicados y tratar de que todo poco a poco vuelva a la normalidad. También dijo que podemos servirnos de lo necesario para nuestras necesidades, al menos mientras las cosas estén todavía caóticas -

.

.

 ** _Una hora antes_**.

.

El camino por recorrerse, resulto largo. El frondoso bosque, el fulgente sol y la sufriente sed; al fin quedaban atrás.

Aquel mensajero y sus acompañantes, sudorosos y agitados por el agotamiento, traían informes al rey del norte.

Ante su llegada, el principal portavoz comenzó por hablar. Impacientes esperaban: Souichi, Kunihiro y Masaky que continuaban reunidos, ellos escucharían en lugar del monarca el ansiado informe. El rey, aun se mantenía débil y bajo algunos cuidados.

Enseguida entro a la habitación Hiroto, que tan pronto escucho que llegaron informes, corrió a esa sala. No tardo en solicitar a un sirviente que le acercaran una silla y agua al mensajero, quien comenzó a hablar por la urgencia que le transmitían aquellos 4 pares de ojos, que lo miraban con interrogación.

.

 ** _Informe y resultados de la guerra_**.

.

 _. Muy cercano del amanecer, el rey de cobre había llegado junto con su ejército, cuando Tetsuhiro aún no estaba listo para combatir._

 _. El ejército del reino de cobre, parecía ganar la batalla ante un ejército que, comenzó a defender los alrededores del castillo sin la voz de mando de su caudillo._

 _. Afortunadamente, al poco tiempo llegaron los refuerzos con el ejército del reino de barro y ahora la pelea no estaba dispareja; contrariamente, los superaban ya en número._

 _. Fue hasta que Tetsuhiro apareció para comandar, que ambos ejércitos a su favor recobraron fuerzas al ver a su líder repuesto. El semblante y espíritu decaído se reanimo ante la presencia del comandante supremo._

 _. En total, más de la mitad del ejército de cobre pereció en combate, antes de rendirse._

 _. De los reinos de plata y barro, hubo también muchas bajas._

 _. El príncipe Tetsuhiro resulto herido en batalla, cuando dos soldados con alevosía intervinieron cobardemente entre la lucha que libraba con el rey de cobre y aun así, el príncipe de plata prevaleció._

 _. El reino de cobre, quedaría bajo el gobierno y orden del rey de plata, la estratagema de Isogai se volcó encima de él mismo._

 _._

.

Ese fue el mensaje que recibió Kunihiro, Souichi y Masaky cuando estaban hablando acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

.

Souichi con evidente inquietud en su rostro y todos los presente, se preocuparon ante la noticia de que el príncipe Tetsuhiro estuviera herido.

El simple pensamiento de que Morinaga estaba herido de muerte, provoco que el estómago de Souichi se contrajera.

Tiempo después de que llegaran con los informes, Tetsuhiro arribo al castillo y fue llevado a su habitación inconsciente y en camilla.

Hiroto corrió a ese lugar y Souichi aun tratando de no involucrar sus sentimientos lo siguió detrás con sus amplias zancadas.

.

.

Verlo yacer inconsciente y vulnerable estrujo el corazón del rubio, podía sentir la angustia y preocupación recorriendo su piel, los bellos de sus brazos se erizaban por lo atenazado que se encontraba.

Kunihiro ordeno que atendieran rápido a su hermano, informo que él iría después a verlo, que primero pondría a su padre al corriente de los acontecimientos, quien una hora atrás ya se encontraba despierto y fuera de peligro.

.

.

Las heridas de Tetsuhiro aparentemente no ponían su vida en riesgo. Tenía un disparo en el hombro izquierdo que permanecía envuelto por una venda teñida de rojo. Una cortada de sable no muy profunda en la espalda que al verla, angustio todavía mas a Souichi que mantenía sus ojos fijos en él.

Esa herida era la que podría haber sido más peligrosa si Isogai la hubiese asestado por completo, pero un hábil soldado fiel al reino de plata le disparo antes de que lo consiguiera. El monarca traidor lo había atacado por la espalda cuando Tetsuhiro enfrentaba a los otros dos soldados, que cobardemente lo distraían de su lucha principal con el rey de cobre.

.

La pérdida de sangre del príncipe, que humedecía sus ropas, hacia todo parecer una horrible carnicería, el doctor dirigía todas las indicaciones a Souichi, quien aparentaba que aún no comprendía bien su papel y condición de prometido del príncipe de plata. Sin embargo, a los ojos de todos él ya era visto como la pareja de Tetsuhiro y quien estaba a cargo de sus cuidados.

Después de recibir todas las atenciones necesarias: sacarle la bala, suturar sus heridas y vendarlas, el medico dio indicaciones, tenía que revisar a otros heridos.

\- Tatsumi sama, el príncipe perdió sangre y regular su temperatura costara mucho trabajo, aun mas durante las noches. Lo más indicado seria que se le arropara bien si no presenta fiebre, lo ideal sería que durmiera junto a él y lo ayudara a calentar su cuerpo -

\- ¿No será suficiente con cubrirlo bien? Contamos con muchas mantas y frazadas -

\- Estar junto a él es la mejor manera de asegurarse, que no tenga fiebre o que no se enfrié de más. Además de que debe estar alerta y recordar que tome los antibióticos para evitar infecciones y darle los debidos analgésicos -

Las débiles excusa de Souichi no fueron tomadas en cuenta, el doctor le estaba diciendo de forma directa que él era el indicado para estar atento en su cuerpo y en su estabilidad.

\- Como usted diga doctor -

Sentía que ya era inútil esa batalla mental que libraba cada instante, que a los ojos de todos él era responsable de cuidar del príncipe como su futuro esposo. Más preocupado que otra cosa, decidió meterse a la cama junto a Tetsuhiro después de ponerse el pijama.

A penas se había medio acomodado en la cama y se sobresaltó cuando escucho al príncipe susurrar cosas que no comprendió, y acerco su oído.

\- Souichi ¡Hueles tan rico! Conozco tan bien tu aroma -

¡No que estaba muy mal el príncipe pervertido! El rubio como primera reacción quiso levantarse, pero noto que lo que Tetsuhiro hacía, lo hacía medio dormido; como si estuviera soñando o es que ¿A caso tenía fiebre? De todos modos logro refrenar el impulso de irse cuando a tiempo recordó aquellas heridas.

.

La noche fue difícil para ambos, Souichi al cuidar de un herido lo mantuvo casi todo el tiempo despierto, mientras que Tetsuhiro pasó la oscuridad en el duermevela de una excitación que le traía sueños nuevos, imposibles para él. Entre sus vividas imágenes veía: resbalar sus cuerpos sudorosos, besos que dejan marcas en la piel, sabores inescrutables, promesas, brazos que lo inmovilizaban, frases violentas, respiraciones entrecortadas, posturas increíbles y el calor abrigando su corazón.

Sin embargo, en momentos sus gestos mientras dormía, eran de alguien que sufría, filosos alfileres y clavos por todo su cuerpo era lo que el dolor le proyectaba. Los ocasionales quejidos que salían de su boca, sobresaltaban a Souichi a su lado, ni bien la pesadez en sus parpados lo vencían, en un movimiento rápido ya estaba revisando el semblante del príncipe. Aun sin aquellos sonidos alertándolo, el rubio se descubría mirando el rostro de Morinaga dormido. El príncipe, por segundos parecía retener la respiración para posteriormente tenerla acelerada. Con su mano, el prometido comprobaba frecuentemente la temperatura del herido.

.

.

.

Sin sentir el paso de los últimos minutos del ocaso, Souichi se removió en aquella cama. Sus cabellos enredados y su cara marcada por la almohada del lado izquierdo, le recordaron lo dura que había sido la noche.

Miro a su lado derecho, vio a Tetsuhiro perdido en sueño profundo y se dirigió al baño. Su imagen en el espejo le recordó que ya no era aquel chiquillo intrépido que trepaba los arboles con una agilidad innata, las pronunciadas ojeras, le confirmaron lo cansado que se sentía y su rostro era una prueba.

Al salir del baño, escucho el cerrojo de la puerta y vio entrar a Hiroto kun, quien enseguida saludo.

\- ¿Cómo pasaron la noche Souichi sama? -

Souichi entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño al ver a un vivaz y despabilado Hiroto, quien todavía cantarín le preguntaba algo estúpido.

\- ¡No te queda claro al verme!... ¡Luzco como una mierda! -

\- ¡Dulzura! Si tu estas mal ¿Dime lo que tomas? Estas divino como siempre -

\- Lo que digas...debo bañarme y cambiarme, tú te harás cargo ahora, yo voy a mi habitación -

Hiroto no se impresiono por la fría forma de actuar y hablarle de Souichi, con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, sabía que despertar con un bueno humor, era algo imposible para ese inquietante y colérico hombre.

.

.

.

Su semblante lucia renovado después de un buen baño y cambio de ropas. Sentía un gran hueco en el estómago y como no, si la noche anterior no ceno al recibir la estricta orden del médico de no moverse del lado del príncipe. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, escucho a alguien desde atrás decir su nombre y el golpeteo de unos pasos acelerados. Se trataba de Kunihiro, quien se apresuraba para darle alcance.

\- Souichi kun ¿Cómo paso la noche mi hermano? -

Se trataba de Kunihiro, quien al ser mayor y emparentar próximamente como cuñados, no veía necesario llamarlo con ningún honorifico acompañando su nombre. Souichi se detuvo para contestarle.

\- Sin contratiempos, los medicamentos fueron efectivos y aunque estaba inquieto; durmió toda la noche -

Kunihiro toco su hombro con un ligero empuje hacia adelante, con esto indicándole que continuara caminando.

\- Entonces vamos a verlo, ya ordene que suban el desayuno de ambos. El seguramente se sentirá mejor si continúas a su lado sin la necesidad de que vayas al comedor -

\- Ohh... Claro -

.

.

.

El rostro de Tetsuhiro se ilumino al ver que quien entraba primero era Souichi y detrás de él Kunihiro.

Hiroto salió del baño, con todo lo necesario para cambiar sus vendas, limpiarle y desinfectar las heridas. Kunihiro saludo a ambos y se dirigió a Morinaga.

\- Veo que estas mejor, ayer nos diste un buen susto. Ver que llegaste herido e inconsciente casi me mata -

Tetsuhiro había escuchado a su hermano mientras miraba a Souichi. Desvió su vista, solo para responder a su hermano. Le pareció lindo ver que el rubio se mantenía callado y tranquilo, cuando hace apenas unos días continuaba siendo terco y rebelde, eso a vivo sus esperanzas.

.

Mientras Tetsuhiro relataba los detalles de la lucha, llego Masaky y se unió a ellos en la conversación.

Souichi se mantuvo sentado en una silla escuchando todo el relato. Hiroto comenzó a notar que Tetsuhiro le hacía señales para que todos se fueran de una buena vez y quedarse a solas con su prometido.

\- Disculpen, pero creo que necesitamos dejar que el príncipe se cambie de ropas y yo ayudare a Souichi sama a hacerlo -

Kunihiro y Masaky comprendieron que esa era una invitación para retirarse. Souichi no pudo disimular la interrogación en su rostro.

\- Te veré más tarde hermano, en poco tiempo les traerán el desayuno, así que será mejor que te cambies ya -

.

.

Hiroto fue de gran ayuda, Souichi por sí mismo no podría cambiar nunca a otro hombre y menos cuando no quería mirar siquiera su cuerpo, no por aversión o algo parecido, eso lo comprendió enseguida. Más bien era la ligera sonrisa que el príncipe exhibía cuando por error tocaba una parte de su piel desnuda. Se sentía nervioso y bajo el escrutinio de esos ojos oscuros clavados en él, lo intimidaba y hacia que sus movimientos fueran más torpes.

.

.

Hiroto se mantuvo esperando que llegara el desayuno y nadie más llamara a la puerta ya para molestar a la pareja.

Conocía a Tetsuhiro y lo que leía en el, era el deseo de disfrutar de la extraña condescendencia de Souichi al quedarse y no huir como hacía muy a menudo.

.

Morinaga fue quien hablo rompiendo los breves segundos de silencio una vez que estaban solos.

\- Debo agradecerte por estar cuidando de mí estas dos ocasiones que he estado en mal estado. Has demostrado que eres alguien en quien se puede confiar y también...muy noble, te preocupaste por mi bienestar y seguridad -

Souichi desvió su cara ante el bochorno que sabía era evidente sobre sus mejillas.

\- No tiene que agradecerme nada, no me gustan las injusticias y ese sujeto era un ventajoso. Además, es imposible actuar de otra forma bajo esas circunstancias -

Morinaga se puso de pie y se acercó a él, Souichi nervioso se levantó, el príncipe podría marearse y caer si estaba débil por aquella perdida sanguínea.

\- No se levante así nada más, si necesita que lo lleve al baño, lo hare...aunque preferiría no -

Lo último fue dicho muy bajo, pero el príncipe sonrió porque escucho fuerte y claro. Se acercó peligrosamente sin respetar el espacio personal del rubio, que no se esperaba tal acción y por ende, se quedó mudo.

\- Te preocupaste por mi seguridad y me cuidaste, no importa cuales hayan sido las circunstancias. Entonces yo...debo tomar ventaja, porque ya sabes, no peleo limpio -

Souichi sabía que no jugaba limpio, era un tramposo y timador, desde que se arrojó al rio con otras intenciones, hasta que lo derroto tumbándolo al piso en los entrenamientos con el sable. Claro que era un estafador de lo peor, y alguien muy bueno con las palabras.

Le tomo un hombro y lo acorralo contra la pared, su pierna izquierda, empujaba levemente su rodilla por la entre pierna de Souichi. Su mirada ansiosa, se clavó en los hermosos y dorados ojos del rubio.

\- He intentado hacértelo fácil. He intentado hacer esta situación de manera que la puedas aceptar. Me he contenido de verdad y te he protegido. Quiero que hagas las cosas porque tú lo quieres también. No porque te fuerce a ello, pero el tiempo no se detiene y aunque por todo lo que ha sucedido, no nos casaremos la próxima semana, será dentro de poco.

Estoy enamorado y lo sabes, lo sabes porque sientes esa descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo cuando nos miramos, lo sabes porque no me detengo en decirlo y demostrarlo. Amo el coraje que veo en tus ojos cuando me miras, amo como mi piel se eriza ante tu presencia -

Logro que Souichi lo mirara nuevamente, pues por aquellas palabras se avergonzo e inclino el rostro, le obsequio una media sonrisa torcida que hizo que Morinaga tragara y su manzana de adán subiera y bajara sin hacer algo por ocultarlo. No era difícil para el rubio notar que el príncipe y su cuerpo emocionado, como su interior alborotado; trataba de devolverle el gesto, ambos sabían lo que podía suceder.

Tetsuhiro se acercó aún más a él y lo abrazo comenzando a llenarlo de besos y caricias, sus corazones se detenían y luego volvían a palpitar desesperados.

Souichi dejo que tomara su cara con esas grandes manos y escucho que le decía:

\- No tengas miedo, mi amor por ti, es mayor que el mismo deseo -

Miedo era lo que más sentía en ese momento, desde que lo conoció, sus ojos, sus manos, su manera de mirarlo. Pero en esos instantes, su cuerpo estaba perdido, registrando cada caricia de sus dedos, cada roce de sus labios por su cuello. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Tocaba su boca sin ningún pudor. Con un dedo tembloroso toco el borde de sus labios, dibujando cada línea como si quisiera memorizar cada parte, como si por primera vez su boca se entreabriera. Les bastaba con cerrar los ojos para sentirse cerca y comenzar una vez más.

Ahora la mano del príncipe sube lentamente dibujando en su cara, líneas suaves, líneas curvas, una boca que eligió entre tantas. Esos labios que coinciden exactamente con los suyos y sonríen por debajo de su mano.

Se miran de cerca, se vuelven a mirar, cada vez más cerca y entonces sus ojos se agrandan, se acercan entre sí, se superponen y las respiraciones se vuelven confusas, las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus adentros donde el aire pesado va y viene con un perfume nuevo, desconocido y un silencio. Las manos titubeantes de Tetsuhiro buscan hundirse en ese rubio pelo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de esa seda mientras se besan como si una fuerza externa los atara.

Los labios carnosos del príncipe rozaron la punta de esa oreja e hizo un sendero hasta aquel rostro. Ambas manos se apoderaron de esa cintura delgada tirando de él con fuerza, contra su enorme cuerpo, Souichi escucho:

\- Tú me enloqueces, todo acerca de ti, me vuelve loco -

Una de sus manos que se posaba en la parte derecha de su cintura, se trasladó hasta acariciar suavemente su pecho.

Morinaga bajó la cabeza al hombro que descubrió y besó en la curva de aquel satinado cuello. Su mano se movió por debajo de la camisa y el calor en la palma de su mano se posaba ahora sobre el vientre plano y desnudo del rubio. El fuerte pulso y el calor se apoderó del más alto y lo apretó fuertemente contra él para que no se cayera ante el rudo y rápido movimiento.

Souichi estaba seguro que nunca había sentido algo así. Ese tacto era como una droga, éxtasis completo. El silencio desapareció, un gemido bajo, que antes habia escuchado, vibraba por todo su cuerpo.

Souichi cedió al placer que sentía, no había nada que quisiera más que sentirlo todo, cada poro en su cuerpo era una descarga eléctrica por aquel tacto, cada parte de él deseaba que eso no terminara jamás, que ese momento fuera eterno, quería estar encarcelado entre sus brazos.

El príncipe ya había conseguido tumbarlo hasta la cama, se inclinó para capturar nuevamente su boca y mordisquear suavemente su labio carnoso inferior. Souichi abrió su boca inmediatamente y Morinaga no desaprovecho deslizando toda su lengua, necesitaba probarlo. Detenerse no le sería fácil. Tener su calor y sabor en sus labios lo hacía aferrarse y reclamarlo como suyo.

Souichi al tratar de escapar, se levantó un poco y presionó su cuerpo contra Morinaga. Todas las buenas intenciones que pudo haber tenido el príncipe volaron con el viento mientras que un gemido hambriento escapó de su pecho y boca. Recostado todavía sobre él y contra él, capturaba su dulce sabor.

Las piernas largas del rubio se separaron por el peso sobre él y fácilmente el príncipe se posicionó en medio de ellas, presionando su cuerpo contra el otro tan cerca como nunca antes habían estado.

El calor golpeo las caderas del príncipe, y le envió un temblor de placer a través de todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentir más, a estas alturas ya era imposible parar.

Después de un beso que lo dejo sin aliento, Souichi abrió los ojos, descubriendo asustado, que había sangre fresca sobre la camisa que acababan de ponerle al príncipe. Entendió que lo que estaba haciendo Tetsuhiro no era bueno precisamente para su condición.

Ladeando su rostro y presionando sus manos contra ese pectoral pegado al suyo, finalmente pudo hacerlo a un lado y confrontarlo.

\- Deténgase -

Esa orden, lo regreso en un instante de nuevo a la realidad. Sin querer hacerlo, lentamente, el príncipe saco la mano de debajo de su camisa y sentó sobre su lado en la cama totalmente frustrado.

Su respiración era entrecortada y el corazón estaba acelerado. Había estado tan cerca de tenerlo. La enorme erección que se presionaba contra la cremallera de su pantalón, le causaba un poco de dolor y molestia. Lo suficiente para recordarse que tenía que esperar y no apresurar las cosas. Pronto seria completamente suyo.

\- Eso fue,...fantástico... Lo siento, me dejé llevar y no podía detenerme -

Los ojos oscuros del príncipe bajaron al pecho aun descubierto por la camisa desabotonada de Souichi, esta también aún estaba un poco levantada y desordenada por donde su mano traviesa había estado. La piel desnuda, marcada y tibia todavía era visible y muy apetecible para el príncipe que fue descubierto por el rubio mirándolo.

\- No importa...necesitaba parar, su herida, está sangrando de nuevo -

Tetsuhiro todavía no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Souichi dijo no importa? Sintió que soñaba, con todo lo que había hecho, avanzo en unos minutos más de lo que había logrado los pasados días. ¡Estaba feliz! Después de todo, Souichi no estaba enfadado y tampoco le pareció que lo rechazo en algún momento...si no fuera por esas malditas heridas.

.

.

Y entonces, ese medio día nublado y que amenazaba con inundar el suelo; resultó que le obsequio una de las mejores experiencias que hubiese experimentado jamás…

.

.

.

.

 ** _Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció._**

.

 **Saludos!**

.

.

.


	11. Capítulo 11 No esperare más

**Capítulo 11.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No esperare más.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De lo único que puede ser culpable un sujeto, es de retroceder frente al deseo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Había sido un ilusorio sueño?

"No lo creo" razono el príncipe de plata. Todo había sido tan perfecto, la tarde tornasol y fresca, tan silenciosa que le permitía escuchar perfectamente los suspiros y leves gruñidos que logró arrancarle a Souichi. Podía jurar que aun lograba percibir el sabor de aquella boca sometida a la suya. Todo el agradable aroma de su jabón de henna, de su champo y de su cuerpo se respiraba en la habitación. "Tan lindo", pensó agitado al recordar aquellas sensaciones.

Él sabía muy bien todo lo que quería. Lo único que quería: Hacerlo su esposo, que fuera suyo en todo el contexto de esa sola palabra, y se sentía cómodo con ese deseo. Pero la intensa pasión que sentía era otra cosa. Pensó tristemente que cuando se desea algo tanto como él deseaba a Souichi, lo mejor sería tomarse todo con más paciencia. La prisa nunca es buena en muchas situaciones y en esta lo mejor era mantener la calma. El rubio era más importante que otra cosa para él y lo atesoraría para siempre.

.

.

Hiroto fue el primero en cruzar por su puerta, su rostro ya no era de angustia, es verdad que le preocupo todo lo sucedido al rey y a las personas perjudicadas por aquel mezquino soberano de cobre. Pero lo que lo había mantenido muy preocupado era la situación anterior de Morinaga. Ver todas aquellas vendas, gasas y la misma camisa del príncipe, llenas de sangre; se mantenían fijas en su mente. Fue consiente de cuanto significaba para él su amigo y futuro gobernante.

Tiempo atrás, había estado perdidamente enamorado del príncipe, que si bien era cierto que actuaba como todo un arrogante y prepotente; con él siempre mostro su lado bondadoso y para Hiroto era un ángel. Pero ya no sentía aquello, la claridad con que Tetsuhiro reafirmaba con frecuencia que no se contentaría con cualquiera cosa, lo desalentó. El leal siervo y amigo, se consideraba como los demás; solo un sujeto normal. Nada que ver con Souichi, que en cuanto llego al palacio atrajo la atención y miradas de todos, pese a su clara molestia por ser el centro de atención y más la del príncipe.

Hiroto acepto que ya había superado todo eso y para colmo; Souichi le agradaba bastante. Dejo atrás todos aquellos pensamientos negativos y se acercó sonriendo a Tetsuhiro.

\- Parece que después de esta tormenta, disfrutaremos de un poco de calma. Tienes unos días para recuperarte y retomar los arreglos para tu boda. Eso escuche decir a tu hermano Kunihiro -

Informo el leal servidor y añadió:

\- Souichi sama salió de aquí después del atardecer, parece que cumplió con su papel de futuro esposo y cuido toda la noche de ti. Dijo que tomaría un baño y después regresaría para ayudar a que cenes algo -

Tetsuhiro ablando su rostro al escuchar el nombre del rubio. Pero era el próximo rey y también le interesaba saber las condiciones que imperaban no solo en el castillo, si no también con su padre y familia de Souichi.

\- ¿Cómo está mi padre? Y ¿Hana san y toda la familia de Souichi? -

\- El rey, tu padre, está fuera de peligro y recuperándose muy rápido. Por la familia de Souichi sama, no necesitas preocuparte, él a cuidado de ellos y se encargó desde la noche del incidente de que se encuentren cómodos y se cubran sus necesidades. Tu futuro esposo, es muy eficiente. Alguien en quien se puede confiar, ya solo falta, bueno... Que ambos se adapten y él sea más receptivo y menos renuente al matrimonio -

Si Hiroto supiera, cuan receptivo y permisivo se había comportado las últimas veces al quedarse a solas con el Príncipe de plata. Por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver con el chico esquivo y rebelde que hace apenas unas semanas llego al castillo.

.

.

.

Recostado sobre la enorme cama y cómodo ante el contacto del grueso algodón, Souichi fruncía su ceño y hacía gestos. Algunos de molestia, otros de sorpresa. Parecía que lidiaba con algo en su cabeza.

 _¿Qué pasa?_

 _Nada, no es nada._

 _Entonces ¿Porque me alejas?_

Preguntó el príncipe con un rostro mortificado. El sonido de su voz tan ronco que Souichi sentía que la enorme habitación era muy pequeña y en la que nunca había estado. Negó con la cabeza, consciente de Morinaga y al mismo tiempo desesperado por que continuara tocándolo.

 _No lo sé. Me haces sentir, extraño..._

Volvió a guardar silencio, sintiéndose incomodo de expresar lo que sentía con palabras.

Morinaga deslizo su mano por el cuello de Souichi, se detuvo donde sintió su pulso, a penas y lo rozaba, pero sin duda, estaba acelerado.

 _¿Cómo Souichi? ¿Qué te hago sentir exactamente?_

Los pasos en el pasillo, desvanecieron esos recuerdos, pero Souichi estaba seguro de lo que le hacía sentir el príncipe. Deseo.

Los golpes en la puerta, lograron que se levantara en un solo movimiento.

Sonrió ante la visita, su joven hermana.

\- Pasa Kanako ¿Están todos bien? Ya es hora de cenar -

Kanako mirando la lujosa habitación por todos lados, se dirigió a la cama donde dormía su hermano. Se sentó volviendo su rostro a él.

\- Ya cenamos niisan, todos están bien y viendo en que más pueden ayudar. Yo,... tiene días que quiero hablarte de algo, pero con lo que ha pasado en el castillo y luego la batalla y el príncipe herido, lo he pospuesto -

Souichi se sentó junto a ella, tomo con suavidad su pequeña palma y la obligo a mirarle.

\- Puedes hablar ahora, de cualquier cosa. Te dije que yo siempre estoy para ti, Tomoe y madre ¿Hay algo que te molesta? -

Kanako inclino su rostro y miro ambas manos unidas, dio un pequeño apretón a la enorme, pero delgada mano de su hermano, inspiro profundamente y abrió la boca para hablar. No lo logro.

Souichi se preocupó y la animo a seguir.

\- Vamos Kana, sea lo que sea. Dímelo -

.

.

.

A pesar de la forma tan fraternal y cariñosa en que la mantenía envuelta en sus brazos, el llanto de la joven no se detenía. Souichi lloro con ella, su hermosa y valiosa hermana. No estaba preparada y mucho menos capacitada para lo que se le vendría encima. Estaba encinta, de esos malditos violadores.

La rabia, la ira desbordada, dieron paso a un profundo dolor en el pecho y estomago de Souichi. Si los tuviera enfrente, los destruiría con sus propias manos, les haría pagar por cada lágrima vertida de los bellos ojos avellana de Kanako.

Souichi la tranquilizo, o intento hacerlo por todos los medios posibles. Ya era difícil traer a un hijo al mundo en las circunstancias que se encontraba el actual, y una adolescente sin ninguna experiencia, sin el deseo de tenerlo ¿Pero ni tan siquiera se ha terminado de desarrollar? Pensó con amargura el rubio. Él se haría cargo de todo, se comprometió a hacerlo; quitarle ese enorme peso de encima.

De momento le suplico serenarse y no decirle a nadie de sus sospechas, aunque ya tres meses sin la presencia de la menstruación; dejaban de lejos de parecer una sospecha. Souichi pensaba que lo mejor sería hablar en familia hasta que regresaran a la casa Tatsumi. Hanna san sin duda ayudaría mas que él en este caso.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente llego al dormitorio del príncipe, este ya estaba con la charola de la cena servida ante él. Sin embargo, no parecía haber cogido nada de esta. Después de pedir permiso para sentarse, Souichi se topó con esos ojos oscuros mirándolo con escrutinio. Tetsuhiro parecía tratar de descifrar que sucedía con él.

El rubio tomo la charola y la dejo sobre la mesa que deslizo cerca del regazo del príncipe. Definitivamente parecía perdido, pensó tristemente Morinaga.

¿Acaso no recordaba lo de la tarde? ¿Tan fácil olvido lo que habían avanzado? ¿Lo que estuvo a punto de suceder? Su ánimo que había estado en la cúspide, se desplomo en un instante.

Y si, Souichi hacia las cosas por inercia, mecánicamente. Su cuerpo estaba presente, sus acciones también. Pero su mente estaba ausente ¿En dónde? Se preguntaba con insistencia el príncipe de plata.

.

.

.

Un día antes de la boda, la tan ansiada y esperada boda; Tetsuhiro fue citado por su padre.

Hiroto había entrado en pánico ante el alto volumen de la voces dentro de la oficina del aun Monarca.

El joven de cabellos rojizos, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de imponerse del rey. A lo que no estaba habituado, era al hecho de que Tetsuhiro se igualara a él, los gritos provenían de ambos.

Kunihiro se sorprendió tanto como Masaky e Hiroto. No entendian nada, y cuando Morinaga salió azotando la puerta y queriendo tumbarlo todo a su paso; se la pensaron dos veces antes de plantearle cualquier pregunta.

Siguió de largo sin siquiera mirarles o decir algo.

.

.

.

Había llegado el día, era un 7 de diciembre.

.

.

Morinaga lucia su mejor corbata de moño y el más elegante esmoquin; sus dedos temblaban ante la anticipación. El sudor lo limpiaba con un paño suave copiosamente. Cualquiera que mirase al príncipe, sabría que aún no podía creer que hubiera llegado el día, estaba muy nervioso.

Sabía que iba a ser la boda más atrayente y esperada de todas porque, él y Souichi eran los prometidos más guapos que alguien hubiese visto antes. Y claro, para Morinaga, el rubio era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Lo amaba y deseaba más que a nada. No podía dejar de pensar en su larga cabellera rubia, en sus bellos ojos felinos que reflejaban todo intensamente bajo la miel refulgente de su mirada. Los labios carnosos que tanto le fascinaban y, en ese ceño fruncido a veces acompañado de una media sonrisa que ponía cada vez que se ruborizaba; encendía todo en él.

Me enloquece, pensaba. No podía existir alguien más perfecto para él. Era su amor y lo sabía.

.

.

Cada vez llegaban más invitados. El bullicio se escuchaba por cada rincón de ese bello jardín, en toda la explanada alumbrada por antorchas que aunque daban un escenario medieval, ayudaban a que el ambiente afuera se envolviera en un calor acogedor.

Era la boda de su sueños, aunque para ser sincero consigo mismo; jamás imagino que algún día se casaría, y mucho menos por amor. La mayor parte de su juventud, había sido un canalla y un libertino

.

Logro hacer sufrir no solo a hombres, sino a una gran cantidad de jóvenes que sufrieron sus desplantes y abiertos rechazos. Pero Morinaga estaba nervioso, tambaleando sobre sus talones. Esperando.

Las elegantes sillas y mesas blancas para los invitados que estaban colocadas en el verde césped y muchas preciosas luces colgadas de los árboles, formaban un cuadrado perfecto mirando desde la torre del rey.

El suelo por donde pasaría la pareja, el camino al altar estaba repleto de pétalos blancos y, el arco, estaba cubierto de plantas ornamentales bastante aromáticas y algunas telas blancas transparentes. A los lados, había dos grandes estatuas con la apariencia de los novios y tenían sobre sus brazos rosas rojas. Las siempre favoritas del príncipe.

De pronto, comenzó a sonar Winter, de Vivaldi. Todos los presentes giraron sus miradas hacia él, Souichi. El esmoquin en tono marfil se ajustaba glorioso, a su escultural, delgado y fino cuerpo. Que atractivo estaba y qué ganas tenía de casarse con él. Suspiro Morinaga, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa ilumino el lugar.

Eran evidentes que las mejillas de Souichi le ardían al sentirse observado por todos. Pero cuando se topó de pronto con la densa mirada de Tetsuhiro, gran parte de su cuerpo ardió de deseo. Estaba horrorizado y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Su pulso se aceleró en segundos, como siempre que estaba cerca de él.

El príncipe no podía dejar de mirarlo.

.

.

En la enorme habitación del príncipe, que a partir de hoy compartiría con su esposo. Había velas que titilaban alegremente sobre la mesa de noche, la hoguera de la chimenea también servía para mismo y para mantener caliente el ambiente. Souichi se dejó guiar bajo la mano de Morinaga, ambos aun las mantenían unidas después de agradecer a los presentes su participación y presencia en el enlace matrimonial. El rubio al mirar que no le soltaba la mano, pensó que nunca había vivido una situación tan íntima y poco convencional.

Finalmente el príncipe lo soltó, solo para ir a servir un par de copas. Un champagne espumoso y tan semejante al color de los ojos nerviosos de su ahora esposo.

Le extendió la mano ofreciéndole una copa y Souichi la llevó nervioso a los labios y tomó un sorbo pensando que tal vez después de beberla, su ahora esposo decidiría que se retirara a su habitación. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si aun ocuparía la habitación que le otorgaron desde que llego al castillo.

Escucho un ruido y miró al príncipe de reojo y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Lo vio cómodamente sentado, apoyado en los cojines, la camisa desabotonada y el moño de la corbata desacomodado. Su cabello oscuro brillaba, sus ojos fijos en él y con su extraordinario y cuerpo; parecía relajado. El hombresote, resultaba verdaderamente peligroso para él.

Los pensamientos de Morinaga estaban muy lejos de lo que Souichi pensaba. No tenía la mínima intención de dejarlo salir de esa habitación, ni ahora...ni nunca. En aquellos minutos que lo miraba, buscaba todas las alternativas para intentar quitarle la ropa sin encolerizar y aterrorizar a su esposo.

Tan preocupado y perdido se hallaba buscando una vía de escape, que Souichi no noto en que momento Morinaga ya le había quitado la copa de la mano. Camino para dejar ambas sobre la mesa y de regreso lo tomo para darle un prologando beso.

Después de soltarlo, le señalo la gran cama.

\- Adelante -

Souichi aun atónito por el beso y confundido, pregunto:

\- ¿Dónde dormirá usted? -

El príncipe contuvo la risa ¡Vaya inocencia!

\- Contigo -

Respondió directamente.

Souichi lo miró con desconfianza.

La desconfianza y evidente preocupación de Souichi le incomodaban, pero no lo suficiente para renunciar a satisfacerlo y cumplir su deseo. Lo animo a cambiarse de ropa, mientras el usaba el baño. Una clase de cortesía que jamás utilizo con nadie.

Pasaron varios minutos y nunca escucho ningún ruido y movimiento. Cuando salió del baño, comprobó que estaba en lo cierto. Souichi se mantenía en su esmoquin y en el mismo lugar. Con calma, sin darle mucha importancia, Morinaga fue por una segunda copa. Mientras se servía, sin volver la vista, pregunto:

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte Souichi? -

Lo dijo serio y firme. Souichi enfadado y frustrado contesto:

\- ¡No! Ya lo hago -

Souichi decidió entrar al baño y cambiarse antes que aquel cínico tipo se ofreciera de nuevo a hacerlo.

Cuando finalmente salió, después de tardarse lo suficiente pensando que el príncipe se quedaría dormido. No fue así. Tetsuhiro le extendía la mano desde el sofá y lo llevo a la cama. Souichi noto lo rígido del príncipe en una parte de su cuerpo, el rubio se sintió escandalizado, una expresión insegura en su rostro, entendió de alguna forma que significaba esa rigidez en el cuerpo de Morinaga y entonces volvió su rostro y lo miro, preguntándole:

\- Que piensa hacer -

\- Vamos a hacer el amor -

Lo dijo con suavidad, sin entrar en detalles. Souichi se estremeció.

Tetsuhiro sonrió para hacerlo sentir tranquilo, estaba conmovido por su inseguridad, posible temor y segura inocencia que evidenciaban sus ojos muy abiertos.

El sobresalto de Souichi cuando el príncipe poso sus manos sobre sus hombros, y por la rapidez con que ya le estaba deslizando la camisa del pijama antes de que el pudiera decir algo. No se comparó a como Morinaga casi perdió la respiración al encontrarse ante la belleza de aquel cuerpo. Era delgado pero, su espalda era elegantemente ancha, menos que la de él y esas piernas, largas eran preciosas.

Souichi sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a la cama, tomo la sabana para cubrirse por completo. Pero todo parecía empeorar, el príncipe empezó a desnudarse junto a la cama y lo miraba sin ningún pudor. Agradeció el leve cobijo que le ofreció la sábana, se cubrió hasta la barbilla y volvió la cara cuando Tetsuhiro dejo toda su espalda al descubierto. Lo vio sentarse a su lado, apoyando el antebrazo en la cama, su corazón agito.

\- Te diré paso a paso lo que haremos, lo que hare. Primero voy a besarte y a abrazarte contra mi cuerpo. Quiero sentirte cerca, hacerte sentir muy bien. Después, haré algo que tal vez te incomode o duela un poco, pero será por un breve instante -

Pensó que con eso, Souichi estaría menos inquieto, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, pues el rubio abrió mucho los ojos cuando escucho la palabra dolor.

El príncipe no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido, bajo su rostro y junto sus labios a los de Souichi. Un beso conmovedor, tierno mientras se esforzaba por ir despacio. Su lengua siguió la línea de la boca del rubio y cuando ésta se abrió penetró en él la lengua. Acariciaba al mismo tiempo sensualmente su nuca.

Extrañamente motivado por el placer que iba apoderándose de él, Souichi se relajó entre esos fuertes brazos. Pero cuando una mano sujeto su cadera para amoldar los dos cuerpos. Él se puso algo rígido por la alarma de sentir directamente sobre uno de sus muslos, la enorme excitación del príncipe e intentó apartarse, pero la mano de Morinaga le acuno el rostro manteniendo ambos cuerpos juntos.

Por unos instantes, se mantuvo tranquilo el rubio, pero de nuevo esas manos parecían bastante inquietas y ahora frotaban su pecho, por lo que se retrajo y entonces Tetsuhiro miro sus ojos mieles aprensivos mientras acariciaba su mandíbula y le dijo:

\- No pasa nada, cariño. Seré muy cuidadoso -

Lo estrecho ahora con más fuerza y lo beso forzando a entrar su lengua y sin apartar los labios, le acariciaba el brazo, el torso, el pecho trazando círculos alrededor de los pezones y notando como se ponían rígidos con el roce. Lo besó en los ojos, en la mejilla y pasó luego al cuello, emitiendo unos gemidos, los sonidos de su pasión al rozar con la lengua la oreja y notar como el cuerpo de Souichi respondía a sus caricias. Fue más lejos, su lengua penetró en el oído y logro que el rubio gimiera de deseo.

El recorrido de sus labios continuo, la curva del cuello de Souichi la sentía deliciosa pero tenía mucho más para explorar. Continúo descendiendo y la vista de esos pezones rígidos lo atrajo, no fue suficiente el haberlos acariciado con las manos. Le besó las pequeñas puntas, se acercó con gran lentitud a su endurecido pezón y con la lengua jugueteó con él, excitándolo, soplándole. Las manos de Soiuchi estaban blancas de los nudillos por la fuerte presión que ejercía agarrando las sabanas. Cuando noto y sintió como Morinaga le sujetaba la nuca con más fuerza y le chupaba el otro pezón, soltó un ahogado grito de placer.

\- Dime que se siente bien, que quieres que continúe...por favor -

Esa suplica junto con sus cálidos besos, lograron que Souichi tímidamente asintiera con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza. Morinaga más seguro de que lo que hacía era bien aceptado, prosiguió besando y marcando un camino hacia el vientre del rubio. Sus manos expertas se deslizaban sin dar tregua en sentido ascendente y descendente por sus costados, sus piernas y caderas.

Souichi sintió la intensa mirada de su esposo sobre él, por fin levantó la cabeza, aturdida por el placer y el asombro. Fue consciente del cuidado que ponía Tetsuhiro en todo lo que hacía, y aunque poco entendía de todo ese juego previo, llego a desear que él disfrutara como lo hacía sentir en esos momentos. Por lo que al escuchar lo que su esposo le pedía, se dejó llevar y trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

\- Bésame, amor. Muéstrame que también me deseas aunque solo sea el uno por ciento de lo que lo hago yo -

No sabía si era el instinto, pero Souichi tomo el poder de la técnica seductora que con habilidad Tetsuhiro le mostro minutos atrás. Le besó con desenfrenada pasión, igual como había hecho él, introduciendo la lengua entre sus labios y haciéndole jadear de deseo.

Perdido de pasión por un solo beso de Souichi, Tetsuhiro no atinaba a comprender cómo el experto seductor, ahora era fácilmente seducido. Había pasado a ser el seducido por aquel hermoso joven con quien ahora estaba acostado y juraba no lo haría con nadie más jamás. El rubio sin duda en breve tiempo se había convertido en el más excitante y encantador haciéndolo enloquecer de deseo.

El rostro expresaba su apuro ya no podía seguir soportando más, ávido Morinaga abrió la boca de Souichi con la suya mientras sus manos recorrían todo ese bello rizado entre sus piernas y se detuvieron a tomar entre su mano aquella parte tan íntima, que Souichi se quedó inmóvil y tieso ante esas caricias. El príncipe al notar el sobresalto de su cónyuge, detuvo la mano y lo miró. Lo tranquilizo como pudo.

\- No tengas miedo de mí, amor. Jamás te haría daño, confía en mí -

Souichi vacilo por unos segundos, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo esa rigidez y abrió levemente los muslos. Desde antes de la boda, Morinaga se había imaginado, había tenido claro, que su esposo lucharía contra él cuando llegaran a esta parte tan íntima. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de que él rubio se entregaba a él sin reservas, combatiendo su propio temor y confiando en que él no iba a hacerle ningún daño.

La enorme ternura que le inspiro aquella inocencia tan seductora, hizo que el príncipe se sintiera avergonzado. Souichi mantenía cerrados los ojos y sujetaba con fuerza los músculos de sus brazos. Los dedos de Morinaga seguían jugando, explorando con delicadeza para prepararlo.

Tetsuhiro sentía un ardiente deseo, pero también un genuino temor ante la posibilidad hacerle daño.

Morinaga se levantó un poco de sobre ese cuerpo que parecía una obra de arte, y apoyándose en los antebrazos, cogió su rostro con las manos, mientras su miembro permanecía ante la abertura ya preparada y relajada.

\- Souichi, amor -

Lo llamo muy ansioso.

Souichi abrió los ojos, y la mirada de una mezcla de espera y temor le confirmo a Morinaga que su esposo ya sabía lo que a continuación sucedería. La respiración del rubio estaba acelerada, pero ya no cerró los ojos, los mantuvo fijos en los de él. Buscaba la certeza de que sería cuidadoso. Con suaves movimientos de las caderas, Tetsuhiro fue penetrando poco a poco en su interior, empujando hacia la calidez. Se detuvo un momento y levantando un poco las caderas de su esposo para facilitar su entrada hasta el fondo, se retiró y cubrió los temblorosos labios de Souichi con los suyos.

\- Lo siento, cariño. La molestia pronto pasara -

Susurro contra sus labios, el cálido aliento sobre el tembloroso rostro de Souichi.

Sujetándolo de las piernas, empujó con un movimiento rápido, el también sintió un ligero malestar ante la evidente estreches de esa entrada, pero no se concentró en su dolor. Vio como el cuerpo de Souichi se arqueó mientras un suave gemido de dolor le desgarraba el alma. El rubio no intento en algún momento apartarlo, pero si detuvo sus movimientos con su palma sobre el pecho del príncipe. Se fue relajando poco a poco mientras escuchaba las palabras cariñosas que él le iba diciendo al oído. Tragaba saliva ante la rara y molesta intromisión a su cuerpo, pero se sorprendió y sintió alivio al comprobar que la sensación de dolor disminuía rápidamente.

El masculino y dulce rostro de su marido estaba encendido por la pasión y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

\- No ha dolido mucho -

Lo tranquilizo Souichi.

Con una mirada llena de adoración, Morinaga comenzó a moverse en su interior, a hundirse suavemente, retirarse y descender de nuevo sin perder ni un segundo de vista el encendido rostro de su esposo mientras encontraba su ritmo.

Con los dedos y uñas hundidas en los músculos de la espalda sudorosa y amplia de Tetsuniro, Souichi se pegaba más al cuerpo de su esposo. La excitación lo hacía vibrar con rápidas y punzantes oleadas de deseo, pero parecía frenarse. Morinaga lo noto.

\- No te resistas, cariño. Dejate llevar y disfrutalo -

Las embestidas aumentaron en potencia y rapidez. El éxtasis rompió en Souichi, derramándose por su miembro mientras los espasmos sacudían su cuerpo y lo hacían jadear. Morinaga lo sujetó con fuerza, empujó más adentro y su cuerpo estalló con violencia, vertiendo la semilla en aquella calidez con tal fuerza que todo su ser continuó estremeciéndose. Las placenteras convulsiones seguían aun cuando el rubio parecía ya dormido.

.

El orgullo y la felicidad se apoderaron de Morinaga al comprobar que había sido capaz de brindarle tal placer, que su esposo había perdido prácticamente el conocimiento. Él había conseguido que aquel bello cuerpo temblara como el suyo y que la respiración de Souichi quedara entrecortada por el placer.

.

.

.

Souichi abrió los ojos ante la luz clara que entraba por los ventanales.

No había nadie en la habitación, Morinaga ya debe estar bañándose, pensó.

.

Pero el baño, lo encontró vacío.

.

.

.

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

 **.**

 **Saludos!**

.

.

.


	12. Capítulo aro oscuro

**Capítulo 12.**

 **Claro oscuro.**

.

 ** _Cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso la vida vale la pena._**

 ** _Paulo Coelho_**

 ** _._**

.

.

Cayo al piso sobre sus rodillas, las punzadas en las caderas le hicieron recordar la noche anterior.

Todos aquellos movimientos y posiciones, para él desconocidas y extremas. Le causaban estragos en el cuerpo, no solo las caderas, la cintura y piernas también estaban resentidas; de tal modo, que, estas no resistieron su peso al ponerse de pie y querer dirigirse al baño.

Le tomo unos segundos lograr mantenerse de pie, los músculos adoloridos de sus muslos internos reclamaron. Aunque finalmente pudo entrar al baño y comprobar que verdaderamente se hallaba solo en la inmensa habitación de su esposo. O ahora ¿Pertenecía a ambos? Un tenue color rojizo se instaló en su rostro por un momento.

Decidió tomar un baño, se sentía pegajoso por el sudor nocturno y estaba seguro que no solo se trataba de sudor ¿Cómo podía ser solo sudor, si algunas partes de su piel estaban revestidas de costras trasparentes? Avergonzado pensó que en su cuerpo había una combinación de fluidos, suyos y del príncipe y que ahora secos, se sentían ásperos y tiesos.

¡Termine hecho un asco! Susurro con el rostro molesto y una leve mueca en su boca evidenciando su inconformidad.

Se aseguró de poner el seguro de la puerta del baño, no quería recibir una sorpresa o más intrusión a su intimidad y de alguna forma intuyo que Morinaga era esa clase de personas, que no se rendiría hasta conocer lo más recóndito en su cuerpo y ser. ¡Es capaz de invadir mi privacidad! Razono con claridad abriendo el grifo de la tina. El vaho del baño pronto se extendió dejándolo sentir una relajante sensación antes de sumergirse en el agua.

Cuando salió limpio y con una fragancia fresca, miro hacia ese enorme armario instalado a la derecha del cuarto. Se preguntó si encontraría algo suyo para ponerse ¡Que estúpido! Debió pensar en eso antes de bañarse. Para su sorpresa había varios juegos de ropa hechos a su medida y la cómoda era tan grande que entre algunos cajones encontró implementos íntimos a su medida. Razono que Morinaga había pensado en todo, él ni por un instante contemplo esos menesteres.

Cuando se decidió por unos pantalones formales color caqui y una camisa blanca, se sujetó el cabello en una coleta como acostumbraba y decidió que Morinaga lo esperaba para desayunar.

Si no está aquí, está en el comedor. Supuso con lógica.

Sentado en un lugar de la mesa, miraba hacia la puerta de la entrada al comedor, un comedor independiente como todo en ese piso, de uso exclusivo para ambos. Esperaba que Morinaga lo acompañara mientras aceptaba un plato de huevos, ensalada y pan tostado (no había ningún cuenco de arroz a la vista) el joven sirviente le deseo provecho y se dirigió a su puesto en la esquina del comedor. Souichi supuso que ese sería el encargado de vigilarlo cuando no se encontrara su cónyuge. Cosa que le incomodo, pues ignoraba aun donde se hallaba aquel que apenas el día de ayer no se separaba de él ni a sol ni a sombra.

Se tardó en llevarse la comida a la boca, seguía al pendiente de la llegada de Morinaga y lo acompañara. Mientras deducía aquello, tomo otra rebanada de pan tostado y bebió a sorbos su café negro que se enfrió rápidamente.

Mientras miraba de reojo a aquel lacayo, perfectamente parado y que lo miraba en momentos. Souichi también noto que, al extremo opuesto de la muy larga mesa (demasiado para dos perdonas, hasta para diez) había una servilleta color vino doblada armoniosamente, dedujo que era el asiento que ocupaba Morinaga.

Y, después de casi toda una hora de espera, Souichi finalmente dejó de esperar. Tetsuhiro no llegaba y él seguía solo.

Souichi observó el plato vacío, había terminado todo su desayuno. Amaba los huevos revueltos con jamón y el café, siempre los disfrutaba y se sentía lleno de energías al concluir, pero en esta ocasión, el sabor amargo en su boca que se intensificaba junto con sus sensaciones lo hicieron descubrir lo insatisfecho que estaba.

Este era el primer día de su vida como el esposo del príncipe más deseado en el país, y tomaba el desayuno totalmente solo. Algo irónico, considerando que siempre había visto a Morinaga detrás de él como un perro faldero (un enorme perro)

Le pareció triste pensar que el deseo de Tetsuhiro por tenerlo como esposo se debiera únicamente a lo que normalmente se espera de la pareja sexual: sexo y caricias. Y ahora se incomodó a un más razonando que después de la noche pasada, la noche de bodas, se encontraba unido a una persona que ni siquiera se complacía en él para eso.

"Morinaga puede tener a quien quiera"

"Tal vez ni siquiera disfruto estar conmigo"

Pensó con tristeza Souichi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió rechazado e inseguro.

Quizás había hecho algo mal la noche anterior. Quizá no le proveyó placer alguno. Quizá solo era un capricho momentáneo del príncipe.

El rubor alcanzó sus orejas y las sintió arder, probablemente estaban rojas mientras intentaba pensar en lo que podría haber hecho mal, de qué forma su noche de bodas podría haber sido correcta, no tenía ni la menor idea.

"No debí dejar que pasara" "Amor entre dos hombres, es imposible" …solo se trata de sexo para esos pervertidos.

Pero cada vez que intentaba pensar, no sabía que responder. Era totalmente ignorante en lo que tenía que ver con el sexo entre hombres. Y decidió enfadado que no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Si Morinaga no volvía a tocarlo, al final sería lo mejor.

" ¡Que se vaya al demonio! No soy su juguete, ni soy un marica que necesite que lo follen"

.

.

Cuando llego la tarde y después la noche, todo parecía repetitivo, menos lo que comía. Morinaga seguía sin aparecer y al salir a caminar, no encontró a nadie que le diera información. En realidad, razono que no le importaba saber, pero si, estar al tanto que todo volviera a la calma en el castillo y que su familia estuviera bien.

Souichi había callado a cada pregunta que su madre le hizo con la mayor discreción posible, ya conocía a su hijo y sabía que se avergonzaba siempre al hablar de esos temas. Pero logro al menos saber que Tetsuhiro se había ido sin decir a donde.

\- ¿El príncipe no vino contigo? Esperaba verlo y hablar con él para darle la bienvenida a la familia-

\- Al parecer salió del castillo, no sé exactamente, pero supongo debía atender algo -

Hana san se sorprendió bastante al enterarse que después de la boda, el príncipe se fue sin decir nada o darle una explicación a su hijo. No pudo evitar sentirse irritada por el comportamiento de Morinaga.

Primero rogaba porque Souichi le correspondiera y ya que estaban casados, se desaparecía sin más. No se aventuró a preguntar más, sabía que pondría en apuros a su hijo si no sabía que responder.

Al menos se sintió tranquila al saber que Souichi no se lo tomaba como lo haría alguien que, estuviera enamorado. Lo que no sabía Hana es que su hijo no había dejado de pensar la mayor parte del día en el príncipe. Pero no era solo pensar en él, aunque no lo identificaba, estaba preocupado y ansioso por saber que pasaba.

Y cuando precisaba que el afeminado de Hiroto se apareciera, al menos para enterarse si aquel sujeto sabía algo, el muy bastardo no había ido en todo el día a visitarlo, ni siquiera para hacer sus estúpidas preguntas de: ¿Qué tal estuvo la noche de bodas? ¿Satisfizo sus deseos el príncipe? De todos modos, ni loco le contestaría nada.

Cuando Souichi vio lo evidente, que dormiría solo y nadie le daría información de nada; al menos no ese día. Hiroto llego como si acabara de correr mucho y contara con poco tiempo. Todavía respiraba agitado y sudaba a chorros.

-Souichi sama, pe perdón. Todo el día se me fue cumpliendo órdenes y atendiendo a Kunihiro sama junto con su esposo. Me disponía a venir desde temprano, pero me fue imposible ¿El lacayo que envié le ha atendido bien?

De la atención no tenía ni la más mínima queja, es más, el pensó que era suficientemente capaz de atender sus necesidades por sí mismo, todas esas ceremonias de sentarse y esperar varios platos ordenados específicamente y todos esos cubiertos que eran tan innecesarias y ni siquiera sabía en que se diferenciaban; solo lo desesperaban al máximo de su paciencia. Aun así, se tranquilizó cuando respondió, Hiroto no era un mal tipo y debía aguantar sus ganas de desquitar su frustración con él.

\- Todo ha ido bien. No puedo quejarme de la comida ni de ningún servicio, pero ¿Dónde se supone que esta el príncipe? -

Aggg! Se sonrojo. De ninguna manera debí preguntar eso, se regañó así mismo.

-Quiero decir, no es que necesite verlo o algo parecido -

Sí, eso estuvo mejor. No quería que nadie, mucho menos Hiroto que por obvias razones le debía lealtad al príncipe, le comunicara que estaba ansioso o preocupado por esa situación. Que muy en el fondo se sentía el abandonado al siguiente día de la boda, porque al final, eso era.

Hiroto de inmediato se acercó para darle un recado, recado que debió dar desde la primera hora de la mañana y por apuraciones de otro tipo, no había cumplido.

\- El príncipe me pidió que le informara que el martes cenarían juntos y hablaría con usted de algo importante, creame…él lo menos que quería era dejarlo solo -

Uhhh! Eso es dentro de tres días. Conto Souichi mentalmente. Además, el que Morinaga lo dejara solo y le trasmitiera un mensaje tan simple mediante otra persona, hizo que se diera cuenta de que, en efecto, para el príncipe no fue importante la noche anterior. La situación era peor de lo que pensó, si Morinaga se había ido sin hallar tiempo para comentarle a su propio esposo sobre una cena y charla, entonces, en verdad el príncipe tenía muy poco interés por su ahora esposo, eso, o simplemente no le importaba.

"Solo fingió el infeliz"

Respiró hondo, deseando alejar la desilusión. Luego, escucho continuar hablar a Hiroto.

\- ón el príncipe, también me pidió que le recordara que la cena será la primera como cónyuges y espera tanto ese momento -

.

.

.

Dentro de su mansión más lejana al castillo, el príncipe se quejaba, no paraba de quejarse.

\- ¡Mi padre no piensa que en arruinarlo todo! Siempre es así ¡Maldición, mil veces maldición! -

Habían pasado dos días y Morinaga no había podido volver aun al castillo.

.

.

Por otro lado, Souichi ya estaba cansado, cansado de muchas cosas.

Al dar vueltas y vueltas en el patio con el perro, concluyo que Tetsuhiro probablemente lo estaba manipulando, a él y su futuro. Si el príncipe pensaba que se daría los grandes viajes socializando con personas tan desocupadas como los de la clase alta, para crear convenios y acuerdos que nunca cumplirían. Si se pensaba que estaría disfrutando de distracciones, manteniéndolo a él seguro en el castillo y regresando a follar cuando se le diera la gana, estaba más que equivocado. Souichi decidió, que no sería engañado y menos usado.

Estaba harto de la decepción y la rabia que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que se abría la puerta y veía que simplemente Tetsuhiro no llegaba. En su mente, los mismos pensamientos se repetían y repetían vez tras vez.

.

.

El príncipe Tetsuhiro, contrario a lo que Souichi podría pensar que, Morinaga estaba entretenido o disfrutando, mientras él estaba limitado en sus actividades. El futuro rey de plata, se enfrentaba a una situación que le angustiaba y lo hacía sentir culpable. Por dos días consecutivos, rechazo a cada mujer que su padre le escogió, nada menos que doce posibles concubinas. Todas ellas hermosas, saludables y muy ilusionadas de tener la oportunidad de ser elegidas por el apuesto príncipe.

Precisamente este viaje al otro día de su noche de bodas, había sido por lo que discutieron Tetsuhiro y el Rey de plata, su padre. Ni Kunihiro, ni nadie en el castillo sabían que asunto se arreglaría en ese viaje y menos el porqué de este, mucho menos Souichi, nadie le comento que escucharon una pelea verbal entre el monarca y su hijo menor.

Ese era el tercer día y Tetsuhiro quería regresar antes de la cena, eso había prometido y solo le dio tiempo de dejarle ese recado con Hiroto. Entonces se enfrentó de nuevo con su padre.

\- ¡Ya tengo a la persona que quiero y deseo conmigo, nunca hablaste de que debía tomar concubinas! -

El rey había previsto todo, lo había arreglado todo. Ni siquiera se lo había consultado, pero parecía que ninguno de sus hijos había pensado nunca que, a pesar de dejárseles casar con varones, la línea familiar debía seguir.

\- Eso lo tengo bastante claro, y yo te concedí tu deseo de desposar a un hombre. Sin embargo, la corona debe tener un sucesor, alguien que gobierne cuando tú ya no seas capaz de hacerlo. Bajo esas circunstancias, solo con una mujer se puede conseguir. Por lo que escoge la que sea, todas son bellas y están en perfecta salud. Acuéstate con alguna las veces que sea necesario, que quede encinta y que crie a tu heredero…luego, si no quieres volver a tomarla, pues no lo hagas -

\- No me gustan las mujeres, amo a Souichi más de lo que piensas, mucho más. Hacerle esto es violar nuestros votos y nuestra unión. Lo único que deseo ahora es regresar al castillo y estar con él, no viendo a un harem enorme escogido por ti -

\- ¿Ese es el problema? ¿Que las escogí yo? Entonces escoge la que quieras, si no quieres una de estas, busca por ti mismo, pero asegurate de darme un nieto, solo eso te pido ¡Presentame un heredero para la corona! -

Si su padre se contentaría con que tomara la que él quisiera y su único requisito era que se le presentase un nieto, tal vez podría idear algo. Lo más probable era que no, no al menos sin mentir. Pero lo que ahora quería Tetsuhiro era regresar y ganar un poco de tiempo, lo que menos pensaba era hablar de esto con Souichi, aun así, con tal de quitarse de encima a su padre unos días, dijo:

\- Dame unos días, lo hablare con mi esposo y entonces decidiré. Pero por hoy, esto es todo, regreso al castillo. No pude siquiera explicarle nada a Souichi -

Souichi, Souichi…, al monarca ya comenzaba a molestarle ver a su hijo enfocado más en su relación amorosa que en los asuntos importantes del reino. Su disgusto, recaía también en él, ya que fue el mismo rey quien escogió a quien sería su esposo varios años atrás. Si hubiera sabido que ese joven rubio sería tan importante para Tetsuhiro, si hubiese sabido como interferiría, hubiese estado más atento y escogido a otro que no supusiera una amenaza para la sucesión del poder.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo que Tetsuhiro emprendía su viaje de regreso al castillo, Hiroto trataba con ahínco de convencer a Souichi de que aguardara un día más antes de llevar a su familia a su hogar.

\- Recuerde Souichi sama que hoy cenara con el príncipe y si se va, tal vez llegue tarde ¿No podría esperar un solo día mas? -

Podría, pero no quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hablar con tranquilidad con su madre de la dolorosa situación en la que se encontraban, si, para Souichi, un problema de algún miembro de su familia, era un problema que debían sufrir y enfrentar todos juntos. Así fue educado por sus padres y eso había sido suficiente para que el asumiera el cuidado de sus hermanos.

\- Debo llevarlos a casa hoy, hay un asunto que debemos arreglar y ya lo hemos aplazado demasiado con todo lo que ha sucedido. Desde la boda de Kunihiro sama han permanecido aquí -

Hiroto sabía que Tetsuhiro seria a él a quien pediría cuentas si algo le sucedía a Souichi o a algún miembro de su familia. Sin embargo, podía ver la ansiedad en el rostro del rubio.

\- ¿Me asegura que llegara antes de la noche? Souichi sama sabe que el príncipe puede ser bastante severo si yo permito este viaje y usted no regresa. En realidad, debería ir con ustedes, pero si dejo el castillo, también me las veré con el rey y él no se tentará el corazón. Me advirtió que yo estuviese a cargo de todo en el servicio -

Souichi negó con la cabeza, si había planeado quedarse con su familia, estas últimas palabras de Hiroto le quitaron las ganas, a pesar de todo, ese sujeto a veces entrometido y confianzudo le caía bien y no le gustaba la idea de que fuera castigado por su terquedad.

\- Lo hare, llegare antes de la cena, no necesita preocuparse -

.

.

.

Fue muy difícil llegar a estar de acuerdo. Kanako había pasado por una extensa gama de emociones, de la tristeza a la rabia, de la rabia al odio. Ya no sabía si ese odio se extendía hasta el ser vivo que crecía en su vientre. La realidad es que estaba asustada, tenía miedo y no tenía idea de que haría.

Hana les pidió a sus hijos varones salir y hablar con ella a solas. Cuando paso casi una hora, por fin abrieron la puerta para que entraran. Ni Souichi ni Tomoe preguntaron nada, se limitaron a mirarlas con ternura. La madre de los Tatsumi, por fin hablo con ellos.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y Souichi recordó que debía regresar antes de que anocheciera, cosa que ya parecía difícil; pues el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Pero para él había valido la pena el viaje, Kanako lucia más tranquila y eso se debía al apoyo incondicional que le brindaron todos.

.

.

.

Tetsuhiro tenía ya dos horas de haber llegado al castillo con su padre y los hombres que les escoltaron. Su impaciencia podía notarse e Hiroto ya estaba muy nervioso esperando en la entrada principal que llegara el auto que había llevado a Souichi y su familia de regreso a su casa.

Ya había oscurecido desde hacía más de treinta minutos. Pero se agito en cuanto vio a lo lejos unas luces que claramente pertenecían a los faros de un auto.

El auto aparco donde siempre lo hacía y Souichi descendió de él.

Hiroto podía reclamarle su tardanza, pero estaba tan aliviado de ver que había regresado, que desapareció el breve enfado que sintió. Para él ya era suficiente con el simple hecho de ver que Souichi regreso, aun guardaba sus reservas de que el podría irse y ya no regresar, pues nunca le pareció que estuviera de acuerdo con la boda.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Apresúrese! El príncipe lo espera -

"Así que ya regreso el bastardo" pensó irritado Souichi.

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo, pero de la nada llego aquel lacayo que estuvo atendiéndolo o más bien vigilándolo como creía Souichi. Hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al rubio.

\- El rey ordeno que en cuanto llegara, vaya ante él. Es importante y no puede hacerlo esperar -

Hiroto miro con desconfianza al servidor, sabía que era un fiel lacayo del rey. No le cuadraba que ni siquiera permitieran que Souichi se encontrara primero con el príncipe. Eso no le gustó nada.

Souichi lo siguió, ya sabía que cuando el rey decía: ahora, era hacerlo sin ninguna dilación.

Llegaron hasta la sala donde estaba el monarca, quien se movió para servirse una copa, pero no le ofreció ninguna a Souichi. Lo invitó a sentarse, mientras él se acomodaba en un enorme sillón de piel. El rey tomó un largo trago y, se movió relajado, apoyo el tobillo en la rodilla contraria, bajó el vaso para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo vio sin perderse un solo detalle: una bella figura delgada, una larga cabellera casi tirando a rubio y unos rasgos elegantes.

"Con razón tiene a mi hijo comiendo de su mano" fue lo primero que dedujo el rey.

Souichi noto ese escrutinio y poso las manos a los costados, contuvo el estremecimiento que sintió y le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, luego recordó que se hallaba frente a la presencia del rey e inclino levemente el rostro.

\- Me informaron que te encargaste de llevar a nuestra nueva familia de regreso, porque eso somos ahora: Una nueva familia, pero la próxima vez que salgas y no cuentes con el permiso de mi hijo o el mío, no seré tan comprensivo. Entendido esto, todo está bien, pero no es ese el motivo por el que te mande llamar -

Souichi no respondió, ni pregunto nada. Se instaló un silencio en la sala y cuando el rey termino de beber su copa, continuo:

\- Mi hijo Tetsuhiro y yo salimos unos días, pero eso ya tú lo sabes. Lo que no se es, si él te menciono a que se debía el viaje, porque tuvo tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. De hecho, le hable de este viaje días antes de su boda, él debió informarte -

Por la expresión del rostro de Souichi, el rey supo entonces que de verdad su hijo le había ocultado eso, pero eso ya lo sabía Tetsuhiro mismo lo menciono en la tarde. El rubio se limitó a dar una breve respuesta, la única que tenía:

\- No se me informo -

La falta de información, duro muy poco. Cuando dejo aquella sala, Souichi ya había escuchado bastante.

Los planes hechos con antelación, la necesidad de un heredero y lo engañado y usado que se sentía al enterarse de todo. Lo peor, era que no sabía cuál sentimiento se anteponía a todos los que sentía, ¿Decepción? ¿Enojo? Y una extraña tristeza.

Lo primero que quería hacer, era encerrarse el solo en una habitación. Pero ya no tenía una, ahora debía compartirla y se sintió tan ajeno de ese lugar. Necesitaba un lugar que fuera su refugio, donde pudiera pensar y tener algo de privacidad ¿Que más le quitaría el príncipe? Todo lo decidían otras personas concluyo Souichi con rabia e impotencia.

.

.

.

El príncipe había llegado tarde a la sala donde segundos atrás habían hablado su padre y Souichi. No sabía exactamente para que mando llamar a su esposo, pero para lo que sea que fuera, el quería enterarse y estar presente. El rey muchas veces actuaba más estricto y duro de lo necesario y no permitiría que hiciera eso con su amado.

Cuando Hiroto le dijo que su padre mando llamar a Souichi, se sintió nervioso. Si su esposo se enteraba por otra fuente lo que debía haberle dicho el, entendía que la respuesta del rubio sería más severa.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle dicho todo él mismo antes de la boda ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar su esposo? No muy diferente a como lo hubiera hecho si se lo decía antes, pensó con tristeza Tetsuhiro.

Vio que la sala estaba vaciá y salió a paso veloz de regreso al comedor, tal vez había ido ahí, aunque lo dudaba, ya que seguramente Souichi estaría lo suficientemente molesto para no desear permanecer en una cena romántica ni de ningún tipo.

No lo encontró en el comedor y fue a su habitación, para entonces el príncipe ya estaba algo temeroso y preocupado de que su esposo hubiese salido del castillo.

Souichi estaba en la habitación, fumando un cigarrillo; algo extraño para el príncipe. No lo vio antes fumar desde que podía recordar.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la mirada de enfado en Souichi era clara. Y lo peor sucedió, el rubio se encamino a la puerta para salir, sin dirigirle una palabra. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tetsuhiro ya estaba delante de él, bloqueándole el paso. Sin dudarlo y con entereza avanzo despacio, con la cabeza inclinada y una mirada directa. Souichi retrocedió hasta que sintió que el respaldo del sofá choco con sus caderas, por reflejo y para no perder el equilibrio poso ambas manos en ese respaldo.

\- ¿Que sucede? Déjeme pasar -

Tetsuhiro coloco las manos a los lados de las suyas, reteniéndolo por completo y se inclinó hacia él. Souichi sintió su tibio aliento sobre su sien y entonces sus ojos se miraron de frente. El príncipe tomo su mentón y le hablo a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

\- Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento de verdad. Me fui sin decirte nada y sé que estas molesto, pero eran asuntos que requerían resolverse ya -

El antiguo Souichi resurgió. El inocente e ignorante esposo en asuntos románticos y sexuales que se cedió días atrás, desapareció en segundos, dando paso al joven irritable e infranqueable que conoció.

De un solo movimiento fuerte y acertado, retiro uno de aquellos brazos que lo cercaban y puso distancia entre ellos. Sus facciones se endurecieron y la mirada calcinante se clavó con rabia en el príncipe.

"Maldito mentiroso" no puede dejar de ocultar cosas y solo decir lo que debe" se limitó a no decirlo. Pero no se mantendría callado.

\- Si resolvió ese asunto "tan importante" debo entender que estoy libre para regresar a mi hogar -

Tetsuhiro se giró a mirarlo, aun no entendía porque ese cambio tan radical. Cuando termino de procesar las palabras que escucho, pregunto:

\- ¿Regresar a tu hogar? Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado que este es tu hogar ahora y si eres mi esposo, por supuesto que no debes irte de aquí ¿Porque preguntas eso? Le di órdenes a Hiroto que te explicara que en tres días volvería y que él estuviera al pendiente de lo que necesitaras -

Souichi apretó los dientes, se preparó para una discusión inevitable.

\- Y lo hizo, pero ese no es el punto. Acabo de enterarme que asuntos atendió, y si ya lo resolvió, yo estoy libre -

¿Porque esto? Se preguntó Tetsuhiro angustiado, todo estaba bien, si no como deseaba, al menos Souichi no lo había rechazado como hacia ahora. Empujándolo y mirándolo con rabia.

\- ¡Eres mi esposo! Yo no accedí a lo que mi padre exigía de mi…no pienso hacerlo -

"No ahora, pero lo hará" razono Souichi. Quería gritarle que no le importaba, que ni siquiera le afectaba, pero tristemente en el fondo sabía que le resultaba doloroso. Y más doloroso decir lo que a continuación dijo, aunque su tono lo disfrazo.

\- Lo hará tarde o temprano, es lo natural. Solo de esa forma se asegura de tener un sucesor y que el reino de plata se mantenga firme y estable...yo no soy necesario aquí y tampoco soy alguien a quien usted pueda tomar cuando le plazca -

Souichi no espero una réplica, se encerró en el baño simplemente diciendo que necesitaba refrescarse.

Tetsuhiro dejo la habitación recorriendo el pasillo con largas zancadas que repiqueteaban en el piso. Parecía ensimismado y no llevaba una dirección precisa. Fue cuando Hiroto apareció con su habitual sonrisa pensando que al fin ordenaría que se sirviera la cena.

Pero aun no decía nada su amigo y fiel servidor, cuando el príncipe simplemente se limitó a seguir su camino y a decir mientras negaba con una mano.

\- No me digas nada, Hiroto. Ahora mismo no quiero escuchar nada -

Hiroto después de ver como se retiraba, giro su rostro con dirección a la habitación, sabía que Souichi estaba dentro ¿Que sucedió ahí para que su amigo y príncipe saliera así? Tenía que averiguarlo. Entro llamando al rubio.

Souichi salió del baño y vio a Hiroto de pie.

\- Souichi sama haría bien en ir tras el príncipe y tranquilizarlo ¿Sabe? Él estaba muy angustiado cuando supo que el rey lo llamo y entonces me comento a que se debió el viaje, pero él no lo traiciono ni lo traicionaría nunca -

.

.

.

Tetsuhiro estaba en un sillón en la sala de estar acariciando mecánicamente la cabeza de su enorme perro, tempestad. Estaba pensando, y sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos en cómo resolver ese molesto asunto con su padre. Sabía que lo que el rey exigía, era razonable, pero también sabía que no quería hacerlo. No deseaba tomar a otra persona íntimamente y mucho menos traicionar a Souichi y su enlace matrimonial. Le había costado mucho conseguir que su esposo cediera a su cercanía y todo esto estaba desmoronando lo construido.

Calculo el tiempo y pensó que Souichi ya se habría metido a la cama. Entonces ordeno al perro quedarse ahí, pues el can ya se disponía a seguirlo. Cuando vio que lo obedeció, tomo su camino de regreso a la habitación.

Miro a Souichi tendido sobre la cama, demasiado a la orilla del lado donde dormía. Decidió acercarse y meterse entre las cobijas. Su cónyuge se removió al sentir el movimiento en la cama, pero no se giró.

Tetsuhiro fue quien lo hizo dar la vuelta al acercarse demasiado y respirar cerca de su oreja que se tornó roja en segundos. Entonces a ver el rostro del rubio tan cerca y su boca abierta a punto de reclamar, se aventuró a besarlo.

Era imposible para Souichi pensar que un beso tan ligero y sencillo pudiera alterar todo su cuerpo. La cabeza ahora le daba vueltas y el príncipe solo le rosaba la barbilla y tocaba una de sus manos, pero sentía que le traspasaba hasta los huesos. La habilidad de esa boca ya la conocía, sus labios eran muy suaves y cálidos, le mordisqueaba el labio antes de pasar su lengua sobre la línea de su boca.

Souichi no tuvo tiempo de actuar como se suponía que tenía que hacerlo, enojado, frio y distante. En un rincón de su mente, pensó que tampoco quería actuar así. Entendió lo presionado que estaba Tetsuhiro ** _"Es capaz de rechazar la corona por usted"_** le había dicho Hiroto minutos atrás. Y ahora al toparse con ese calor, con esa necesidad y pasión; menos podía rechazarlo.

El príncipe se hallaba en las mismas, no lograba recordar alguna vez en la que el deseo se apoderara de él y lo dejara sin aliento; lo único que deseaba era hacerlo suyo de inmediato.

Se escucharon muchos suspiros en la habitación. Souichi comenzaba a perderse en el deseo también y enterró las manos bajo los negros cabellos del príncipe, mientras este probaba con su boca su cuerpo. Tenían todavía muchas cosas que descubrir el uno del otro, los lunares, los músculos y sus zonas sensibles. El príncipe se puso rígido en varias partes del cuerpo y la vista de Souichi tendido abajo le provoco más. Vio esas estrechas caderas y los largos muslos. El lamio y su esposo se estremeció por completo, al notarlo, deseo hacerlo sudar y que temblara como el temblaba en ese momento.

\- Mira como me pones -

Dijo cuándo acerco su miembro viril rígido al de su amor.

Souichi abrió mucho los ojos, parecía asustado y vio que la pasión oscurecía aún más la mirada del príncipe y la volvía vidriosa. En un segundo Tetsuhiro lo hizo volverse poco a poco hasta que quedo de espaldas. Lo cogió de las muñecas y disfruto en besar todo su cuerpo y vio que lo hacía delirar de placer. Lo acomodo nuevamente para encontrarse de frente y disfrutar de su rostro que ya se tensaba y se ponía rígido, quería llevarlo al límite con su boca. El rubio lograba ver esa melena negra metida entre sus piernas que subía y bajaba beneficiándose de su miembro. Después de unos minutos, Souichi casi gritaba al correrse, derramando su denso olor a semen en toda la habitación.

Tetsuhiro bastante acalorado y sin deseos de aguantarse más, lo vio tumbado sin fuerzas, entonces lo preparo cuidadosamente con un dedo tras otro y cuando lo sintió listo, lo penetro. Souichi estaba casi desmayado. Sensualmente, le dijo:

\- Quiero que te corras una vez más y que me mires mientras lo haces -

El príncipe lo abrazo fuerte y aunque él mismo temblaba por la excitación y el esfuerzo, comenzó con movimientos despacio y deliciosos, enfocándose en cada empuje por tocar aquel punto de placer dentro de su esposo. Souichi jadeo abriendo los ojos cuando sintió que el placer comenzaba a llegar a él nuevamente. Se sujetó firmemente de las sábanas, retorciéndolas con sus manos. Tetsuhiro clavo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

.

.

Souichi despertó primero, sentía mucho calor y supo entonces a que se debía. Se topó con Tetsuhiro aun dormido muy pegado a su cuerpo, su visión borrosa poco a poco distinguió ese oscuro cabello que se veía muy negro en contraste con el blanco brillante de la almohada. Se sorprendió cuando noto que ese rostro por el sueño dulcificaba sus duras facciones y le daba un aspecto infantil. Los edredones estaban en el piso y la sábana se había deslizado sobre el cuerpo del príncipe y dejaba al descubierto su ancho y musculoso pecho, así como los brazos. Se sonrojo al ver que, bajo la cintura de su esposo, se erguía firmemente un bulto.

.

.

.

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar lo que deseen.**

 **.**

 **Saludos.**

 **.**

.

.


	13. Capítulo 13 El amor y el deseo trasci

**Capítulo 13.**

 **.**

 **El amor y el deseo trascienden**.

.

.

 ** _El deseo es el punto de partida de todo logro, no una esperanza, no un pensamiento, sino un deseo pulsante que trasciende todo._**

 ** _Napoleón Hill._**

 ** _._**

.

.

Hiroto kun cubrió su boca para esconder la sonrisa al verlos acostados juntos, le causo ternura la escena. Su príncipe y amigo estaba con su enorme cuerpo aplastando a Souichi que, aunque dormido, con sus gestos mostraba un poco de incomodidad, seguramente ocasionada por el calor proveniente del cuerpo desnudo de Tetsuhiro. El afeminado mozo con cautela decidió salir y no despertarlos para desayunar, ahora que vivían independientes podían darse el lujo de no seguir los horarios estrictos del rey de plata.

.

.

Abrió los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de sol chocaron contra su cara. El príncipe estaba dormido, tranquilo, sofocándolo con su cuerpo desnudo, Souichi le miro por unos segundos. Despertar a su lado lo hizo sentirse confundido, porque, por un lado, sentía un shock de ver que se trataba de un hombre quien la noche anterior fue capaz de proporcionarle semejante placer. Por otra parte, pensó que no era lo peor que le había pasado en años, tal vez todo lo contrario, respirar su aliento, sentir su cuerpo cansado tumbado encima del suyo, era simplemente; reconfortante.

No logro resistir la tentación y dibujo sus labios con las yemas de los dedos, Tetsuhiro despertó al instante y reacciono apretándolo más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Aun adormilado, le sonrió con un gesto torcido y le beso despacio. Souichi sintió que algo apretaba junto a su pierna y se sonrojo al entender de que se trataba.

Esa había sido su segunda noche juntos después de prometerse en votos: vivir felices y juntos el resto de sus vidas. Sin embargo, los dos tenían inquietudes y preocupaciones que no habían aclarado. El príncipe era el más inquieto, era cierto que Souichi había cedido a su seducción en dos ocasiones. Había sentido el placer de tener su cuerpo entre sus brazos, dos veces. Pero aún no estaba seguro si lo hacía porque deseaba hacerlo, o porque Morinaga era el príncipe y al final de cuentas, el futuro rey a quien no podía decírsele no. Después de todo su unión se debía a un acuerdo entre familias y él deseaba tanto que Souichi le correspondiera y no tener un esposo que obedecía con resignación. Estaba claro, que el rubio no era nada sumiso, y con todo, se entregaba a él ¿Porque lo hacía? Era lo que Tetsuhiro quería saber, pero lo descubriría sin presiones.

\- Al fin dormí como es debido, ni siquiera noté en que momento mis sentidos se fueron -

Souichi no parecía compartir la misma opinión, como le fue posible se deslizo de debajo del príncipe y se quejó:

\- Contrario a lo que dice, yo no descanse nada. Es como si una aplanadora se hubiese estacionado encima de mí -

Morinaga contuvo la risa ante el comentario de Souichi "Me ha llamado gordo" sus dedos se movieron como si tuvieran voluntad propia y se enredaron con el pelo del rubio, disfrutando su suavidad. Él detuvo la caricia y se inclinó sobre él.

\- Me gustaría aclarar bien las cosas -

Los ojos de Souichi se abrieron de par en par. ¿Debería aprovechar el momento y presentar su petición?

\- Lo único que deseo es estar contigo, no tengo la mínima intención de tomar concubinas Souichi. Sé que algo se me ocurrirá para convencer a mi padre -

Cuando Morinaga termino de hablar, sentía lágrimas en los ojos. Con sus palabras había tocado algo dentro del rubio. Y al escucharlo decir con voz suave y amorosa:

\- Souichi me haces sentir bien, me ayudas a ser un hombre decidido y valiente -

De pronto, ya no le pareció tan desagradable la idea de vivir el resto de su vida con Morinaga. Sin embargo, la reticencia que aun sentía se antepuso.

\- Si piensa que con sonreírme así conseguirá que esté de acuerdo con todo lo que me diga, se equivoca. Pero a pesar de todo estoy dispuesto a comportarme con extrema discreción porque yo mismo necesito solicitarle algo con urgencia, además estoy decidido a exigirle más libertad, me siento encerrado, aislado y siempre debo pedir permiso a su padre o usted para salir del castillo -

El príncipe lo escuchaba con seriedad y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de ver que Souichi era capaz de decirle lo que sentía y quería. Por ello, deseaba complacerlo.

\- Estaré encantado de ayudarte en lo que quieras, así que dime con libertad que es lo que te inquieta y es tan urgente. Y en cuanto a pedir permiso, no es eso lo que quiero, pero si quiero sentir la seguridad de saber dónde estás y que estas bien. Hablare con mi padre para que interfiera lo menos posible, pero debes entender que el sigue siendo el rey y que sus mandatos no pueden discutirse; aun así, hablare con él -

\- De verdad ¿Haría eso? ? ¿Por mí? -

En lugar de reír por lo adorable que sonó su esposo, Morinaga se mantuvo serio y, atrayéndolo hacia sí, le contestó con firmeza:

\- Aun no tienes idea de lo que haría por ti….

Le dio un beso tan ardiente que, por un momento, Souichi perdió la capacidad de pensar. Se aferró a él y se dispuso a hablar de su petición.

Después de un momento transmitiéndose tranquilidad, Souichi miro dirigirse hacia el sillón al príncipe que termino pronto de vestirse informalmente, con pantalones negros y camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y las mangas recogidas hasta el codo. Se sintió raro ver como desprendía un poder indomable, una fortaleza única. Sin embargo, pensó el rubio sonriendo sin darse cuenta, que en la cama era capaz de convertir a aquel hombre audaz y poderoso en un manso cordero que gemía entre sus brazos.

La pregunta del príncipe lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Prefieres hablar después del almuerzo? -

Souichi pensó que su silencio de unos minutos, fue interpretado por el príncipe como un titubeo. Pero no podía postergarlo por más tiempo.

\- Me sentiré débil si cargo a otros con mis problemas …si no soy capaz de resolverlo por mí mismo -

\- Me estoy impacientando Souichi, me esfuerzo por convencerme de que en algún punto confiaras en mí y me aceptaras por completo que, no dudaras de mí y de ti mismo, o peor aún, de que no empezaras a pensar que como somos un par de hombres, no podemos amarnos de verdad y apoyarnos -

\- Pero que tontería dice, por supuesto que confió en usted, pero durante días he tratado de imaginar lo que hará su padre si descubre lo que quiero hacer -

¿La petición de Souichi tenía que ver con el mandato de su padre de escoger concubina? Morinaga no pudo más que apresurarse e inquirir con dulzura:

\- ¿De qué estás hablando amor? -

Souichi comenzó con nervios a exponer la situación de Kanako chan y su notable embarazo en unos meses. Tetsuhiro abrio los ojos de par en par a escuchar el plan que su esposo sugería. En un principio el príncipe se negó a pensar que era serio. Sin embargo, cuando el rubio continuo con su explicación, entendió que no bromeaba y que en verdad le propina que aceptara a Kanako como concubina y a su hijo como legítimo. ¿Era consciente su esposo de lo descabellado que todo eso sonaba?

Vagamente miraba mover los labios de Souichi, pero su mente estaba hasta cierto punto perturbada.

\- ¿Me escucho? ¿Comprende que de este modo se resuelven dos grandes problemas? Sé que suena extraño, pero….

\- Por supuesto que es extraño, y duele que me pidas eso. Jamás podría tomar a una mujer de concubina y mucho menos a Kanako chan, podemos resolverlo de otras maneras -

Souichi entrecerró los ojos y miro a Morinaga escéptico, ¿De qué otra manera podrían hacerlo? Por supuesto que era egoísta pedirle algo así a su esposo, más si este le amaba como declaraba con constancia, pero tal vez había faltado explicarlo mejor. Además, el rey estaba obstinado en conseguir un heredero y era claro que lo deseaba de Tetsuhiro, Kunihiro solo era una segunda opción.

\- Su padre jugará y sacará su as. Al final, le hará elegir entre la corona y yo, entre darle un heredero y aceptar una o más concubinas y aceptar todo... o nada, si me elige a mí ¿No podemos al menos intentar esto? Por supuesto que no pido que tome en todo el sentido de la palabra como concubina a Kanako, después de todo es mi hermanita y eso…seria aberrante -

.

.

Mansión Tatsumi.

Hana san despedía a los trabajadores esa tarde. Aquellos hombres habían trabajado durante las pasadas semanas y los trabajos ya casi concluían, las renovaciones de unas cuantas cosas indicaban aquello. El rey de plata cumplía con su palabra de cuidar de la familia de su yerno. La mansión volvía a los días de esplendor de antes de la gran guerra. Desde los jardines, todo lucia inmaculado y en orden.

Tomoe, Kurokawa y Kanako sentían una enorme desdicha al pensar que todo lo que tenían y disfrutaban ahora, se debía al sacrificio que Souichi había hecho al casarse con el príncipe. No era que Morinaga no les agradara, por el contrario, las semanas que pasaron en el castillo de plata, les había permitido descubrir que el futuro monarca era un hombre extraordinario. Alguien que se preocupaba por los demás y mucho más por los que eran cercanos a él. También fueron testigos del trato considerado que daba al rubio y lo enamorado que se veía de él. Y, sin embargo, añoraban la presencia de su hermano, al grado de ceder al llanto en ocasiones.

Kanako chan, había sido testigo de los miles de veces que su hermano maldecía de inconformidad por el dichoso acuerdo entre familias; era la que más sufría por él. Y si su niisan era infeliz ¿Valía la pena todo lo hecho?

Como toda madre, Hana san se encontraba preocupada, pero se mantenía fuerte frente a su familia. Recién se había enterado por boca de Kanako, que Souichi había prometido a su hermana hacer algo que le devolviera cierta tranquilidad a la joven. ¿Cómo lo haría sin deshacerse del bebe? Es cierto que estaban bajo mucha presión, pero traer al mundo una nueva vida en las condiciones que se encontraba el mundo en la actualidad, era bastante apreciado. Pues gran parte de la población había muerto y no solo en Japón, si no en la mayoría de países del mundo; había pocos sobrevivientes. Además, que la moralidad en las personas había cambiado a pasos agigantados, era normal ver parejas del mismo sexo conviviendo juntas y sin ninguna prole. Obviamente ese no era el interés principal de Souichi o su madre de no permitir que se le realizara un aborto a Kanako, la razón principal radicaba en sus principios y valores; ellos valoraban mucho la vida y ya sabían de primera mano lo fácil que era perderla en cualquier momento. Como sea, Hana san no deseaba que ese peso una vez más recayera en su hijo mayor, ya era suficiente todo lo que había hecho al cuidar de sus hermanos cuando ni ella ni Soujin estuvieron presentes.

.

.

Torre del Príncipe.

.

\- Es necesario que discuta cada cosa maldita cosa que digo? -

Souichi enfureció al escuchar a su esposo decir que cedería el trono a su hermano, ya que él de ninguna manera pensaba tomar concubinas y menos concebir un heredero con Kanako chan . Por ello estaba decidido ahora más que nunca a llevar a cabo su plan, precisamente no deseaba ser el motivo de que Morinaga perdiera el derecho de ser rey. Y más terco que antes, quería que Tetsuhiro aceptara lo que tenía pensado y así se aseguraba de que sus cosas valiosas no sufrieran más, ni su hermana, ni su futuro sobrino que no tenía culpa de ser engendrado en las horribles circunstancias pasadas.

\- Escuche lo que deseo que haga…que hagamos -

Morinaga no comprendía nada, se imaginaba que Souichi le pediría que cumpliera las ordenes de su padre y se sometiera, algo que le causo una inmensa tristeza ¿De verdad el rubio no sentía nada por él, al grado que no le importaba que durmiera con alguien más? ¿Su falta de amor y deseo por él, le permitían compartirlo con su propia hermana?

\- Te amo demasiado Souichi, pero creo que no es suficiente, porque tu no sientes lo mismo por mí. Y todavía estas completamente bien si yo tomo a tu hermana, ya te he demostrado lo que me importas y todavía tu estas bien con eso -

Por supuesto que no me parece bien, pensó Souichi con tristeza.

Sabía que a los ojos de todos sería una humillación tanto para él como para su hermana y familia, pero de ese modo, por lo menos les aseguraría una buena vida dentro del palacio y su sobrino podría llegar a ser rey algún día, aunque no era precisamente lo que le importaba.

\- No es eso...

Respondió en un susurro, era claro que el príncipe no había comprendido todo o quizás él simplemente no fue lo bastante claro.

\- No es, ¿no es que amor? -

\- No es, no es como lo entiende, no quiero que tome a mi hermana en todo el sentido. Seria como una simulación...m mi hermana ya está encinta -

Tetsuhiro frunció el ceño, jamás se hubiese imaginado que ese fuera el caso. Y entonces, comprendió casi por completo lo que Souichi quería decir, salvo el enorme detalle de quien era el padre y tenía que saberlo.

\- Si esta en cinta, y obviamente yo no soy el padre ¿Quién es este? Y ¿Porque no se hace responsable? -

Souichi odiaba recordar lo sucedido meses atrás, el simple hecho de hacerlo, le despertaba un odio feroz y unas ansias terribles de vengarse ¿Cómo lo haría? Si ni siquiera sabían quien o quienes fueron. Kanako había quedado inconsciente, solo Reiko san sabía que habían sido más de dos hombres. Todos ignoraban que esos maleantes ya habían sido ejecutados poco tiempo después de perpetuar aquel asalto a su mansión.

La insistente mirada de su esposo, el príncipe, mas su obvia espera por las respuestas; lo obligaron a abrir la boca. Souichi conto todo lo que sabía y de la terrible angustia que su madre y familia tenían. No es que Japón continuara con unas normas elevadas de moralidad y que las madres soltaran fueran mal vistas. Eso ya no importaba, y lo único que el rubio quería era que Kanako no cargara con semejante responsabilidad, después de todo aún era una jovencita y ni debía, ni podía y ni quería cuidar de un recién nacido. Nadie podía juzgarla por ello, no al menos con justicia.

Después de escuchar tan terrible relato de un Souichi demasiado angustiado para el gusto del príncipe. Morinaga con ternura lo envolvió entre sus brazos, su esposo no era dócil. Trato de alejarse al principio, pero termino relajándose en el abrazo.

.

.

.

A penas habían transcurrido dos días después de esa conversación entre Morinaga y Souichi. El príncipe se reunió con su padre para hacerle saber de su elección. Delante de su padre, Tetsuhiro se inclinó apoyándose sobre una rodilla e inclino la cabeza ante el rey de plata, humildemente hacia una importante reverencia.

\- Agradezco padre todo lo que has hecho por mí. El honor que me has otorgado de ser el sucesor del trono, de engrandecerme delante de todos tus súbditos. De educarme para dirigir ejércitos y saber sojuzgar pueblos y naciones -

El rey de plata no esperaba que su hijo Tetsuhiro hiciera una muestra tan humilde de agradecimiento. Esto solo lo hacía pensar más, que él era el indicado para dirigir a la nación en el futuro.

\- Elegí correctamente hijo. Kunihiro es el mayor y es un buen estratega y consejero. Tú tienes carácter y fortaleza para sucederme en el trono. Además, estoy seguro que, como hermanos, ambos siempre se apoyarán.

Estoy muy complacido por todo lo que me has dicho, pero supuse que venias a decirme que ya habías hecho una o más elecciones de tus concubinas. Eres joven, pero yo ya no. Es por eso que deseo que me muestres a tu heredero antes de que llegue mi hora ¿Lo comprendes? -

Por supuesto que lo hacía, Morinaga entendía que lo que su padre pedía era algo natural y necesario, pero ese día no estaba ante su presencia para complacerlo. Él amaba a Souichi y aunque estuvo a punto de dejarse convencer, Tetsuhiro no era capaz de jugarle sucio a su padre y hermano.

\- Lo comprendo padre y por ello estoy aquí, para no dejar pasar más tiempo y hacer de tu conocimiento que no voy a tomar concubina y que si por ello pierdo la sucesión al trono, estaré totalmente honrado si me permites apoyar en todo a Kunihiro niisan si él es el futuro rey -

\- ¡No es tan simple! Estas siendo egoísta en pensar solo en ti y tu matrimonio. Es del futuro de la nación del que estamos hablando. Este país siempre sea distinguido por tener al frente hombre honorable, dispuestos a sacrificar la vida misma -

Los gritos de su padre le obligaron a cerrar los ojos apretándolos, presa de la fuerte presión. Morinaga continuaba sobre su rodilla, inclinado humildemente. Él nunca desobedeció a su padre, nunca se negó en darlo todo por su país, por su gente.

Con todo, él ya había tomado una decisión, su propia decisión. Ya había pasado por todos aquellos sacrificios, había enfrentado en distintas ocasiones a los rebeldes, había librado una batalla reciente con el príncipe de cobre en la que casi había perdido la vida. Si alguien conocía lo que era luchar y hacer sacrificios aun a costa de su vida, ese alguien era Tetsuhiro. Ni su padre, ni su propio hermano se habían enfrentado contra el enemigo y ahora él estaba ahí, arrodillado y humillándose por amor, nada más que por amor.

Pareció que el rey había leído sus pensamientos, porque en seguida agrego:

\- Por todo lo que has hecho por tu nación, por tu gente y por el reino; es que eres el indicado y único capacitado para dirigir al pueblo, a varios pueblos -

El rey roso el hombro de su hijo para que este se levantara. Pero Morinaga continúo inclinado.

\- No me darás un heredero, no voy a culpar a ese esposo tuyo, ya que yo mismo lo elegí y también ha demostrado ser sagaz y prudente. Sé que es violento y, no obstante, ha sabido controlarse. También puedo aceptar que, gracias a su observación, inteligencia y prontitud para actuar, yo mismo no estoy muerto. Esa noche pudo desaparecer el reino de plata, todos habríamos perecido envenenados y por eso, permitiré que sigan casados y que tú seas el próximo rey, pero entonces, será el hijo de Kunihiro el que gobernara después de ti, ordenare que se escriba ese decreto -

Tetsuhiro finalmente se irguió agradeció. Salió de la oficina de su padre con alivio, con un enorme alivio. Le fue difícil conseguir que Souichi lo entendiera, al final el rubio no quería ser el causante de que perdiera sus derechos y fuera el futuro rey como estaba establecido desde antes de conocerlo. Morinaga con paciencia antes sus altaneros arranques, le aseguro que no debía preocuparse por el bienestar y futuro de su hermana y el hijo que esperaba. Él tenía la autoridad suficiente para acogerla en su torre, estaba seguro que su padre no lo privaría de seguir teniendo autoridad. Lo mejor que Tetsuhiro noto, fue que, su esposo y él, siempre hacían las paces enseguida, funcionaban mejor que, muchas parejas que por orgullo se castigaban mutuamente ignorándose hasta que a uno de los dos cedía. El príncipe pensaba que eso era un buen presagio para su relación a futuro.

Kanako chan aun no decidía si cuidaría del bebe, ya le habían dado la opción de irse a vivir al castillo, recibir buenos cuidados y la atención del médico real. Si después de dar a luz ella decidía dejarlo al cuidado de Hana san y Souichi, nadie le reprocharía nada, con todo el embarazo fue más complicado de lo que nadie imagino. El medico explico que las mujeres primerizas y más las de este tiempo con lugares en el país desprendiendo todavía radioactividad por las explosiones en las plantas nucleares durante la guerra, la perdida en el primer trimestre se triplicaba. Prácticamente la joven tuvo que guardar reposo todo el embarazo, pero finalmente había traído a una pequeña niña al mundo.

Kunihiro tampoco deseaba tomar ninguna concubina y se negó a obedecer a su padre, Masaky san había estado deprimido mucho tiempo desconfiando de su esposo que en ocasiones parecía titubear ante la oferta de que fuera un hijo suyo el que sucediera a Tetsuhiro en el trono.

Souichi fue el que finalmente, recordando sus viejos estudios antes de la guerra, cuando soñaba con llegar a ser un científico investigador y se emocionaba experimentando con el cultivo de sus bacterias. En ese tiempo escucho a una de sus compañeras quejarse porque en poco tiempo tendría un nuevo hermano fruto de la inseminación artificial, ya que su madre se había divorciado y su nuevo esposo resulto ser estéril. Era un método del que ninguno de los dos sabía si se seguía realizando, el país estaba retomando su curso, pero iba a pasos lentos.

Japón era una isla, y tenía necesidad de abastecerse de productos agrícolas y ganaderos de otras naciones. Sus médicos eran escasos. Pero se trataba del príncipe, debía tener prioridad en este asunto.

.

.

Cuando Morinaga se presentó a entregar sus muestras seminales, fue dirigido a un cuarto especial, no a los pequeños cubículos que normalmente utilizaban todos. El espacio era suficiente para estar cómodo. Dentro miraba el envase que contendría su fluido seminal. Al mirarlo, deseo que tuviera éxito y con ello se engendrara su hijo. No le importaba si se tratase de una niña, pero ello supondría tener que volver a hacer lo mismo. Se sentía incomodo al tratar de excitarse con las manos, estaba desconcentrado e intranquilo pensando que afuera estarían esperando que entregara el envase. A pesar que le dijeron que se tomara su tiempo, parecía apresurado por terminar, ¡Mierda! susurro cuando vio que no lo conseguiría, con su antebrazo retiro el sudor que se había formado en su frente y trato de calmarse.

Avergonzado, tuvo que salir del pequeño cuarto y buscar a su esposo. Cuando lo vio, lo tomo del brazo, Souichi se encontraba cómodamente sentado esperando en la sala hojeando una revista médica. Se sorprendió cuando lo vio:

\- ¡Fue bastante rápido! -

Dijo un sorprendido rubio que no entendía por qué lo jalaba hacia adentro el príncipe.

\- No, no lo fue…pero ahora lo será -

Contesto un poco molesto Morinaga al recordar la difícil faena que acababa de experimentar.

Antes que pudiera captar el significado de sus palabras, Souichi fue empujado dentro del cuarto y se sonrojo. Enseguida comprendió que sucedía. Pero de inmediato Tetsuhiro apago las luces, quedaron encendidos unos pequeños leds que adornaban un espejo en el techo.

El príncipe se puso de rodillas y bajo el cierre del pantalón de Souichi, este apenas reacciono preguntando:

\- ¿Que está planeando? ...

Tetsuhiro solo susurro mientras agarraba entre su mano aquel flácido miembro.

\- Esto...

Comenzó a bombearlo y acariciarlo para que se endureciera, después de unos segundos lo consiguió y lo llevo a su boca.

Escuchaba los jadeos de su esposo.

\- ¿Que sientes amor? -

Souichi abrió uno de sus ojos que mantenía cerrados por aquellas agradables sensaciones.

\- Siento calor…siento frio…. ¡No lo sé …ah!

El príncipe hizo una pausa, se levantó para tomar su barbilla y fundir sus labios con los del rubio. Un beso tierno, con su lengua acarició la de él con un devastador deseo y delicada pasión.

Morinaga necesitaba pensar que ese esperma, que el hijo que se engendrara de ahí, pertenecía a ambos y así seria para él. Haría el amor con él. Souichi.

\- Te amo y te deseo demasiado ¿Que más sientes ahora? -

Pregunto mirándolo como si fuese lo más valioso para él. Bajo esas pequeñas luces, sus ojos parecían brillar más. Souichi tenía los ojos como faros que le permitían seguir el camino que busco durante mucho tiempo. Morinaga tenía unos ojos que lo hacían sentir único. Por eso respondió:

\- Cuando me mira…me haces sentir que soy el único en el mundo, que soy valioso -

El príncipe clavo sus ojos en él, ¿Todavía podía dudar de su amor por él? Deslizo su dedo sobre la camisa de Souichi rosando su pezón, apenas y lo había tocado y lo hacía desear que ya no se detuviera. Tomándolo por sorpresa Morinaga quito la camisa que se interponía entre sus manos. Souichi por instinto sujeto su brazo y trato que se detuviera. Pero fue el vano, Tetsuhiro en segundos lo despojo de toda su ropa y el muy infeliz príncipe sonreía manteniendo sus pantalones puestos. Alzando un poco su rostro, le señalo que mirara arriba.

Souichi se enfureció ¿Lo había estado mirando todo en el espejo? Debió parecer un tonto cuando se contenía y cerraba los ojos ante la mamada experta de su boca. Se miró desnudo, completamente desnudo ante el otro hombre

La imagen que veía sobre su cabeza, poco tiempo atrás le habría escandalizado por completo, estaba expuesto y se dejaba hacer de todo ante el que se hallaba arrodillado nuevamente entre sus muslos y que ahora había apoyado una de sus piernas en el hombro derecho, para poder tener acceso a su entrada y comenzar con la molesta preparación.

\- ¡Rayos! -

Dijo Morinaga mientras giraba el dedo dentro del rubio. Y sentía la presión y succión en el.

\- No sé cómo llegué en un principio a pensar que podría ser capaz de resistirme a ti -

Eso era inevitable, en cuanto lo vio, lo deseo, sintió El poder del deseo dentro de él.

El príncipe noto un poco impaciente a Souichi, hasta ese momento no se había negado. Pero ahora que estaba consciente de ese espejo, parecía mirarlo con demasiada frecuencia.

En un instante, poso su boca en su centro y Souichi pareció no pensar más. Lo recorrió con la lengua con largos y juguetones lametazos, desesperándolo por no bombearlo con la boca. Pero pronto lo recompenso con su maravillosa boca. Lo apretó de la cintura con el brazo y lo estrechó con fuerza para arremeter con sus tres dedos en su punto sensible, logrando hacerlo sentir increíble. Souichi llego con fuerza y había logrado ver la escena en el espejo, encima de su cabeza.

Tetsuhiro tomo el envase que le proporcionaron y solo basto bombear su miembro escaso minutos para eyacular con fuerza y en una cantidad abundante. Pero no podía terminar así, habiendo reunido su muestra y sellado el envase hermético y libre de sustancias que lo contaminaran. Por fin podía disfrutar de ese cuerpo agotado que parecía sostenerse con trabajos.

Lo cogió de las caderas, pero Souichi se apartó, forcejeo con esos fuerte brazos, pero ya se sabía perdido, Morinaga nunca se detenía una vez que comenzaba. El príncipe se liberó de la presión en su miembro, provocando un sonido que erizo la piel de su esposo, era el cierre deslizándose de un tirón. Ni bien había sujetado a el rubio entre sus brazos y ya lo estaba penetrando.

Souichi se quejó con un sonido breve y asombrado. Fue cuando enredo sus piernas como si fueran cadenas alrededor de Morinaga. No podían hablar, no podían parar. Cada empuje parecía violento, cuando el rubio sintió que lo apretaba más y empujaba fuerte en las caderas, volvió la vista al techo, eso lo encendió mas. Ver como su cuerpo rebotaba ante aquellas embestidas, ver a Morinaga con todos sus músculos marcados ante el esfuerzo de mantener su peso y al mismo tiempo penetrarlo, era simplemente una vista erótica.

Fue como si el orgasmo le saliera por todo el cuerpo, su corazón y la cabeza punzaban un poco. Por un momento abrió los ojos y vio aquella cara clara y enrojecida muy cerca de su rostro. Los ojos del príncipe eran oscuros, pero ahora parecían negros y estaban fijos en los suyos con esa misma intensidad que siempre lo hacía sentir desnudo. Souichi sabía que siempre lo observaba así después del orgasmo. Y aunque ahora veía borroso, mantuvo su mirada un segundo.

Souichi se esforzó por no caer cuando Tetsuhiro salió de él, para girarlo y tomarlo desde atrás. Ahora tenía que calmar su respiración mientras la boca de él bajaba por su cuello.

Ya tenía tiempo que había descubierto que Morinaga era un hombre que deseaba dar tanto como tomaba, daba placer y lo tomaba también y lo conseguía, lograba que Souichi se estremeciera y agitaba su corazón.

Souichi ligeramente fue inclinado. Gimió cuando los labios y las manos de Tetsuhiro se hicieron más impacientes.

Ahora era el príncipe quien se llenó de más placer al sentir ese calor húmedo nuevamente. Resistió la exigencia de su cuerpo de abandonarse y se movió lentamente, saboreando exquisitamente cada entrada y salida. Adentro, afuera se convirtió en su baile personal. Ahora era Tetsuhiro quien miraba con deleite el espejo se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza ante la imagen que no desaparecería de su cabeza.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

.

.

 ** _Con esto finaliza esta historia, habrá un epílogo breve en unos días más._**

 ** _Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció._**

 ** _._**

 **Saludos!**

.

.


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El amor y el deseo son las alas del espíritu a las grandes hazañas._**

 ** _Goethe_**

.

.

Seis años después, Morinaga y Souichi aun seguían con una vida colmada de felicidad y llenos de alegría por vivir.

El reino de plata estuvo de luto por la pérdida del monarca, el patriarca de los Morinaga había fallecido un año atrás. El viejo había dormido satisfecho de la vida. Tuvo la alegría de conocer al futuro heredero y lo malcrió por cuatro años, el pequeño Tetsuhiro ahora contaba con cinco años y había forjado estrechos lazos con su abuelo.

.

.

 _Mis papis siempre dicen que, es un maravilloso milagro tenerme con ellos, mi abuelo decía que mi futuro sería el de guiar a nuestra nación. Desearía poder ser igual a mis padres. Papá Tetsu, tiene un carácter bondadoso y amable, aunque muchos digan que debería hacer que le temieran más. Yo no quiero tenerle miedo. Papá Souichi es valiente y protector, me cuida todo el tiempo, aunque también me regaña mucho._

.

Cuando era un niño y madre me explicaba a su particular manera, como eran concebidos los niños, siempre pensé que conocería a una chica que, al mismo tiempo de parecer frágil y delicada, seria toda una amazona al cuidar de nuestra familia. Para ser franco, conforme crecí, la idea de eso ya no me hacia ilusión, y después conocí a un hombre que me sonríe seguro de que soy su alma gemela. Con él he vivido un amor que nunca habría sido tan intenso si yo siguiera obstinado con la idea de que dos hombres jamás podrían amarse.

.

 **Siempre fui receptivo para encontrar el verdadero amor. Claro que conocía el deseo, pero sentir ambas cosas: amor y deseo por la misma persona, es lo más maravilloso que he podido vivir. Jamás encontré a ninguna mujer que me despertara aquello. Pero eso no me pareció una desgracia, puesto que estaba en paz con mis gustos. A mí me gustaban los hombres, lo descubrí desde los doce años. Y con todo, no me había enamorado como lo estoy de Souichi. Es el amor de mi vida.**

.

 _Papá Souichi no sonríe tanto como mi otro papito, pero sé que es feliz con nosotros. Me ha enseñado a escalar árboles y a pescar. A los dos nos gusta leer, yo siempre le pregunto de que trata cada libro que lee, creo que es la persona más inteligente del mundo. A veces lo he sorprendido diciendo palabrotas a papi Tetsu, pero creo que lo quiere mucho, porque mi papito Tetsu, solo se ríe y trata de calmarlo. Me gusta verlos juntos._

.

Mis ocupaciones diarias tienen que ver más con mi hijo y Tetsuhiro. Ya no debo preocuparme por vigilar que no haya quien aceche alrededor y por racionar los alimentos, salir a cazar o pescar. Debo admitir que mi vida es ahora mucho mejor. Visitamos con frecuencia a madre y mis hermanos. Ahora todos ellos están mejor, Kanako chan estuvo viviendo con nosotros mucho tiempo y mi querida sobrina, es idéntica a ella. Eso fue un alivio, porque no tendría que mirar el rostro de aquel maleante en su hija. Vienen cada fin de semana y el pequeño Tetsu, juega todo el día con Izumi. Me han causado cientos de carcajadas, así como muchos sustos con sus travesuras.

.

 **Cuando mi esposo y nuestro hijo duermen, los miro por bastante tiempo. Aprovecho observándolos detenidamente. Souichi jamás me pregunto si había elegido a alguna mujer en específico para que el niño creciera dentro de ese cuerpo. La realidad es que no lo hice, solicité que fuera una mujer sana, fuerte y de preferencia rubia. Nunca la conocí, pero estaba al pendiente de que el embarazo marchara bien. Creo que a quien eligieron fue acertado, Tetsujunior tiene el cabello rubio y eso hace que parezca que biológicamente es hijo de ambos. Aunque es lo menos importante, porque, con todo, Souichi lo ama tanto como yo.**

.

 _Me gusta vivir con mis papis en este enorme lugar, y creo que será genial llegar a ser rey. Pero más genial es sentir que puedo ser feliz en cualquier parte, si ellos están conmigo._

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora si el fin final.

Fue un gusto escribirlo y saber que hubo quienes esperaban cada capítulo con paciencia.

.

.

 **Saludos.**

.

.


End file.
